The kingdom of the Orokin (Rewrite)
by Zanderlux
Summary: An orokin ship escapes the massacre of the outer terminus and finds itself in Remnant. Led by a self-doubting orokin Lorest and her loyal subjects. This world will be changed by the actions refugees of the origin system and the last of the empire will be forced to see their sins. Will they make the situation worst like they did at home or will they survive to the truth?
1. Chapter 1

**Alright here is the rewrite of the story and it's much shorter, This will make it easier to adapt, spellcheck and upload. I did reuse the beginning of the story but the rest is brand new. Oh, The stories setting is also a bit new as well. I changed two things. When the ship appears and what they do.**

 **Please feel free to review as you see fit. Feel free to nitpick. Oh**

 **Edit: I made even more edits. If ant of you see any problems I skip or think I didn't do a good enough job, then tell me please.**

Chapter 1: Meeting Part 1

Ethereal colors and hellish energy were disturbed by a sudden tear in void space. Throwing a porcelain and golden ship into the otherworldly hell plane. Within, a crew of serfs and crewmen move about the ship. Attempting to keep the vessel from tearing itself apart by the chaotic energies around them.

They moved about themselves as they try not to show the dread they feel moving about the demon kin birthplace. They had heard the stories of the 10-0 and are praying to whatever entity that's willing to show mercy to them in this forsaken realm.

Within the command deck, stood the members of the captain's cabin of the ship. They all stood in attention and programed respect of their savior, a low orokin noble by the name Amara Luxior. They all waited to be attended to and almost all of them were silent in their thoughts. They were all to concern in the important information meant to be relayed to them, all but one.

Lulu was a telepath for the orokin empire. She could rip information from the skull from a trained spy, with a steel mind without batting an eye and even without her unique talents, she knew what her orokin mistress was thinking. The death of her empire, her culture was snuffed out with the simple motion of a blade.

Lady Amara a low born member of the orokin empire was lamenting the fact that she would never see her home, but she didn't feel the same of her people. Most would think the orokin an arrogant kind, suffering from god-syndrome. But Amara was humbled by an event that she knew little about and will never learn off.

But what she did know was that she was under the guidance of a far wiser orokin. She did know was because of that event. Miss Amara had the foresight to not exchange her Dax bodyguards for the vengeful tenno. A once thought foolish idea turned into a blessing. Lulu sat not knowing what to do as she wasn't like the rest of the crew. She had no years of training or self-control for being in public. She so used to take information for her beautiful overlords. So she foolishly spoke to her orokin overseer about the situation in the cargo hold.

"Lady Amara I hate to interrupt, but what are going to do with the sleeping demon. We can't ju-" Lulu said.

"Quiet and stop that train of thought." Amara ordered. she said in a gentle whisper, but still, it could be heard through the entire room. Lulu looked at her hoping to get answers from her Mistress. Lulu wishes that she would tell her soon or she might tears it out of her mind.

"Lulu the child is in cryo-sleep and knows nothing about the actions his kin took. We are safe from its vengeance." Amara assured.

"Vengeance. VENGEANCE! They destroyed a whole culture! Your culture, our culture, how can you call its kins action justice!" This time it was the Dax centurion who went by Maxus who spoke out of term. In his rage, he would have had air-locked the child, at the merest suggestion made by Amara and only by Amara.

"I said Vengeance not justice, those two have no coalition." Amara corrected.

"My master I may not agree with that notion, but I am still a personal adviser for security. With that leeway, I advise you, no plea to you. Send that void demon back to its proper resting place." Maxus begged his master.

"No. I have grown to be doubtful. I believe my people have done too much in their rule of the Origin system. They thought that they are above the natural laws of humanity. To think that we have the right to kill an injured child would be repeating past mistakes. I say no and that will be the end of the topic." Amara said with a strong voice and eyes.

The Dax is naturally loyal to their orokin overlords, was unable to continue on the subject, so he remained quiet hoping his master would come back to sanity.

"Now, Archimedean Aruke, explain what you made me approved of." Amara said with distrustfully of her Archimedean.

"Ah yes, the whole you won't listen to me debacle, even though I am a genius. Well, it's simple I just tossed your ship into the void in a random place in a set time. I could bother you with the science of it but that will take 50 years of research and experiments worth of explanations. So I will put the relevant information clearly. In order to escape the tenno, I broke our void compass, So now we are now in a random location." Aruke said in a cocky voice.

"So in translation, you have no idea and just smashed the first thing you saw and tried to theorize what happen." Amara told her Archimedean. The scientists felt that this was more of and insult. It was natural. Aruke always was more chaotic than her other dogs. So He naturally frustrated her. No matter how much she wants to say she changed.

"Well no I always had a theory. I found that today would be a great time to test it out and hoped it all went splendidly." The mad man said in a chipper tone.

"Lulu is he telling the truth and while you're at it, please tell me if he suffered a concussion, or two." Amara said in annoyance.

"Yes, mistress." Lulu obeied her Mistress happly.

Lulu reached out, as her mistress ordered her to and search the mad Archimedean. He offered no resistance. In fact, he figuratively rolled out the red carpet. She saw an overconfident historian who thinks himself a scientist, but that was a given. There was more. She moves through his mind and found all of the research he had put into the gambit he uses to save the ship.

The man had no idea how to explain to others, he saw them no more than talking bags of flesh and bone. But she did find a much simpler explanation. Aruke was using the void to teleport, with the added consequence of time skipping. With her first task done, she moves to find the archimedean source of rudeness. She found a large source of answers. It was a quite surprising one. He didn't fear the orokin anymore as there was only one left, her mistress.

He never did like his rightful overlords, which was a ridiculous idea. The orokin knew what was right and what was wrong, as they were the very moral compass of the empire. The second was his wavering confidence of their orokin lord right to rule. She's just a healer and not an executor. The ranks were clear though and she was still an orokin, their leader. The lost of trust was due to the tenno in the cargo bay. He and to extension herself didn't understand why they kept their betrayer safely tucked in cryo-sleep The third was just a ploy to avoid talking further to the higher being, for the fact he didn't understand the needs of pleasantries. So he created this scenario to avoid interacting.

When Lulu finally returned to her body, she explained everything, about the process the Archimedean use to help them escape. When she arrived at why he was so rude she spared a glance to Aruke and she read he had left his mind wander. Not caring if he were to be punished by his mistress, or understanding the fact that he is the foremost expert on the void and they could not get rid of him.

The mistress is far too important for Lulu to bother her with such information and from experience with overlords, they prefer not to be given bad news. She decided to simply avoid any form of bad blood they would be created by answering with a half-truth.

"He is just inept at any social conduct mistress." Lulu explained.

"Ah well, not much to do there and we can't get at all picky. We do not choose the kind of crazy our scientist are born with." The orokin woman let her form slack for a split-second, before quickly recovering. "I do hope there's a way to reverse the effect." Amara asked.

"The best I can do is pop us at the nearest planet in an hour, or so." Aruke answered.

"... Fine just get it done. Lulu, you shall come with me and Maxus Dax you are in charge until I come back from an errand, I shall be in the Cargo Bay." Amara ordered.

"Please let me have a low guardian to escort you, for the peace of mind of everyone on the ship." Maxus begged. His feature flushed and his body visibly shook. The Dax had few fears but he gained one after the slaughter at the terminus.

Amara twitched, but let her Centurion Dax have his way. She would rather avoid an hour-long discussion, about having a guard with her.

"Fine. Lulu let's go now, have a low guardian intercept us on our way." Amara firmly told her Dax.

Maxus with a reinvigorated smile and life returning to his features responded with a yes ma'am and moved to his duties on the ship.

As Lulu moved through the ship shuffling behind her mistress, reading the minds of all those they passed by. She did it with a casual ease. She saw only a pungent miasma of dread looming over the crewmen and lower engineers. Fearing the fact that they resided in the hell realm. She could share that sentiment. Being in the middle of this chaos infested realm always made her skull fell uncomfortably tight. As if someone apllying pressure on her head at all times.

As she looked at servants moving to fix the ship or attempting to organize the rest. Her mistress Amara breathed a hope into the crew reinvigorating them, with her mere presence. The orokin where always thought to be immortal and it was proved by enduring the sentient war. The tenno was key to this, puppet demons unleashed onto the soulless machines. Empowered by the void, tearing away at the world breaking sentient's, and rejuvenating our mighty orokin overlords. They ended the war and we're going to be rewarded for their efforts.

But when they made an action only an ungrateful demon could take. They betrayed us. When they stuck, it was sudden and with the only warning they got was the warm liquid she felt on my orokin silk dress. An orokin lord had died.

By the time Lulu was able to understand what was happening, She was already being dragged off by my mistress her, Dax guards slowing down the tenno only enough for us to get out of the stadium. Most orokin were foolish enough to believe the Tenno were tamed and broken. They believed that they would be greater guardians that the failed Dax. They didn't understand that they sealed their doom with those thoughts.

Our mistress was not foolish. She was treated horribly by her peers. Her twin marking her as an outcast. She was humbled and was given the wisdom of foresight. She knew not to fully trust a tenno, to also treat those lower that her with some amount of respect. She kept her original bodyguard to protect her and they gave us time to escape. By the machinations of the mad Archimedean that was attached to her ship. The tenno must believe us dead. They must believe we must have gone mad or preferred a death by our own hands than theirs.

They both came to a stop suddenly. Her mistress was nodding to an armed guard. The low guardian meant to intercept us was next to the door that leads through the tenno's quarters.

Lulu's blood ran cold and she was shaking in fear of what laid through that door. All she cared for was the mistress to not awaken that thing. Her eyes broke from the doors and landed on Amara. She was gin=ving Lulu a face. It seems almost disappointed. As if she failed to see something obvious.

Without acknowledging the guardian she walked up to the door and it open by itself. She moves in the room with a gliding grace and the both followed her until they stopped in front of a cryo pod. There he laid a pearly white Excalibur prime. Next to him his signature weapons. A lato prime and to his other side was the dual skana prime. A deadly combo that gave the tenno flexibly in battle.. He had no primary with him and she didn't know why and she didn't ponder the thought. Her mistress turned to her and asked a question that slightly shocked her.

"Do they dream Lulu."

"Mistress I don't know what you mean, but I think we should just skip pleasantries and airlock this void born and be done with it!" Lulu exclaimed.

"We can't do that." Amara told her misguided servant.

"Wha-, What do you mean we can't do that!?" Lulu asked surprised.

"Lulu Have I ever told I had doubts about my perfection. That I don't truly know all and that we are not as perfect as the we think ourselves to be. These questions normally don't hold any real value if spoken by any other orokin. They would most likely laugh it off as a sarcastic jest. I would be with them, thinking any claim that we are less than best in every way is preposterous and punish those who spoke such words of malice. The betrayal of the terminus system and our survival is a testament to my philosophy being held true." Amara said with her perfect voice cracking. Almost as if she was in near in breaking into tears.

"My lady! I regret this day had to come. I had to say that you are wrong. The only reason that we fell is that the Orokin majesty was too great for some to bear and they all lashed out. The orokin are mighty, but when the tides of or entropy smash against the flawless surface of a diamond and it too must succumb. The one difference is that you still live and with that, the perfection of the orokin empire can rise again!" Lulu said attempting to convince her master.

"Lulu your single-minded loyalty fills me with pride, but it also wilts my heart. I wish you could lash out, I wish you could feel wronged by me, I wish you could want more than me, And I wish we hadn't taken away your humanity. I had wronged so many people and I will most likely wrong more people in the future. I can say that I am flawed and say that's the first step toward my redemption. But words have no meaning behind them if spoken by those who should their oro in the void. I just... I find it difficult to take it all in." Amara told her servant in a now cracking voice. She was nearly on the verg of tears at this point.

"All I can do is one day to have you restored to your proper self and"… She turns back to look at the child asleep in his metal golem. "Earn his forgiveness." Now her beautiful voice returned. As if the clarity of her new goals, lifted a great weight off her shoulders.

Lulu was shocked she didn't know what to say. The response would normally be to report such a heretical accusation was to report it to the highest official present. She didn't know what to do if the person speaking such nonsense was the only living orokin alive.

She stood there quite, looking around the room until her eyes grazed the low guardian standing in the room. With a still blank visor with an equally blank mind. She wished he could speak up and defend her statements of orokin perfection. She wonders why the orokin would create such warriors if they didn't help what last remained of their master's sanity. It would have been better if they just replace them with MOA's or corrupted. Why have a blindly loyal soldier if you already have an army of machines or brainwashed conscripts at your beck and call.

Amara stood next to the pod looking at her telepath pondering her servants free will as she stared at the low guardian. Amara didn't need to read minds to know what Lulu was thinking.

"Why do you think we have warriors educated from birth to believe us perfect and not machines or corrupted if we believe ourselves perfect. Shouldn't our existence be proof enough." those words song out almost hollow out of Amara's voice. The woman was nearly a shell. The fact that her damage might be reversible is straining her last bits of sanity.

Lulu was taken aback by her mistress comment. Why would they need such warriors? They didn't need them to be bodyguards, as they had dax for that. Then an image of the tenno appeared, those demons once unchained went for the throat of her overlords. She could say it was the power that corrupted them, but then again the Dax centurion has free will and they didn't go berserk. They were trained to believe the dogma the orokin laid before them their thoughts carefully policed… The only reason to have them guard them is as examples. To show there was no doubt, but to have doubt there must be doubt in the first place. The orokin must have believed a chance of failure was possible... No. NO!

"M my lady I can't believe what you are saying…" The words fell from trembling lips, almost garbled by her sobing like noise.

Amara just lets a small smile cross her smooth light grey face. She moved forward to be face to face with here telepath her sydana fluttering behind her silk smooth eggshell white silk gown. Lulu failed to meet her eyes. Her feet shuffled and her hands clenched into fists. Tears are visible in her eyes.

"One day when you are older and wiser you will be finally free of the chains we educated into you and be free of mind." She reaches out with her enlonged arm. Using the spindly fingers to wipe away the tears. Amara could bear comforting her though. The wounds of her guilt was still fresh and other duties called for her. With that Amara walked out the room leaving Lulu with her thoughts.

* * *

[Orokin ship bridge- Two days later]

The exiled orokin stood nobly, overlooking her crew and mentally scrutinize their every action. She was left with the tattered remains of a defective bunch. They are certainly far better than any grinner servant, but of a lower quality of the norm. She must put them into shape in order to bring them to their full potential. It was the least she could do.

She could find time to do this later, for now, she must know the progress her Archimedean is making in getting them out of this hell realm. A simple metal command activated her comms.

"Aruke, how close are you." Amara said while using her mental link to the ship. It allowed her to talk to anyone inside the ship and in limited external communication.

"Ah, you have impeccable timing my lady. I was about to give you my news. I'm done and ready to transport us out. Whether we have to face an army of immortal, emotional, teenage, super soldiers." Aruke told his lady.

"Enough with the pleasantries, I do not wish to stay here for any longer. I do not want to suffer another 10-0 incident." Amara said in an annoied tone.

"Understood Mistress, I'll avoid creating more child soldiers." Her face slightly curled into a frown at that comment.

"What is your estimated time of activation." Amara asked her Archimedean.

"Mhh, around a minute, give or take." The man responded.

She deactivated her comms and stared at the observation window. She looked at the endless void, withering and pulsating at the same time, unnaturally moving about itself, defying any and all forms of logic. I couldn't be happier in leaving this reality. No sane mind could live here. It discuted her to her very core.

As Amara stood there, She started seeing something. A ripple, a small one but it started to grow. She was able to distinguish a ship and then a color. Everything She knew and found familiar started to form itself before the orokin's milky white eyes. She could see tiny sparkling dots, the inky blackness of space and the grey volcanic dust of the moon. Were we back at Lua? Her ship might have gotten to the capital of the empire. A faint smile ebbed at the corners of her lips. Then the realization that it was most likely destroyed, brought down by the hands of the furious tenno.

If this was their moon they would need to look for survivors. Hopefully, the tenno would have moved on. With another mental command, she willed her ship to move forward into the expanding rip into reality. The entire event went along smoothly. There was no eldritch energy making the crew go mad, no vengeance driven machine out for blood, and no moody teenagers turned into Tenno.

As the craft broke through the barrier into a field of asteroids, until they saw it was just debris from the moon. It was expected, the entire structure was nearly destroyed during the war. Then the sensors gave of different readings.

Amara watched the crewmen move in a panic, attempting to verify the readings. Amara already knew the truth. The entire vessel was connected through her, allowing her to see what the ships see. Its haul is her body, its reactor is her heart, its sensors are her eyes and right now she sees an entirely different lua.

The entire structure of it was unique in a way. Their moon was a hollow structure, completely cracked open, with orokin architecture wrapping itself on the moon.

This one was damaged differently. An entire section of it was broken off the celestial body.

As her spacecraft moved forward, moving free of the floating asteroids. Her heart nearly skipped a beat. They came from inside the crater. A few more meters off course and the portal would have open up from inside the moon. She'll have to reprimand Aruke for that near-death encounter.

Then they all saw it. A beautiful shining example of earth's past. A world with blue oceans and green land. It was as if the orokin never touched this world and from the looks of it, it might have been.

It was not of the origin system. You could easily notice that from a first glance. There was only one planet with an ecosystem and its continents are completely different. I needed answers, so I turned to the nearest person. "Maxus, tell me. What is it that we see in front of us."

In a shaking voice. "M- My lady. We only know of one place that could be like this." A crewman bellowed out.

Amara looked at him. she has a suspension on what he's talking about. "Speak then."

"The world is in perfect condition to support human life. As if it was terraformed. We only know of one place that can fit that description. The Tau start system, the birthplace of the sentient's." The crewman announced in a fear mad voice.

"Yet we still live. There must another explanation. Maxus contact Aruke and ask him." Amara ordered. It stung a bit. She had this guilt inside her. Screaming at her to find redemption. Yet she was still barking orders out. It was necessary. They needed her guidance.

"By your name, it shall be done." The Dax centurian moved to contact the archimedean.

Within seconds his voice filled Amara's head. "Oh what a sight it is. The very image of what we looked for in ages past. A new home that can be turned into an empire." Aruke said in a display of poetry. It annoyed Amara to no end. She hated the fact that the man knows no bounds and has no zipper for his mouth.

"Archimedean, tell me. Where are we." Amara ordered.

"Short answer, I have absolutely no idea, reason, the void works in mysterious ways. My guess, an unlimited amount of possibilities was in front of us and we got lucky. We have a planet, not too far away that seems perfect for our needs. Well, that's if no one lives in it. Now that would be a problem." The man said almost gleefully. Amara didn't know if conflict amused him.

"Well then, we must see if this is a suitable place to set up a base of operation. Aruke search for any signs of life." The orokin once again ordered.

"Right away, Oh I do hope they are talking jellyfish. They would be the most humerus species." This time the man almost giggled.

Amara ignored the last part and turned to Maxus. "I require you to muster a task force that's flexible in their task and I want you to ready Lulu." Amara told Maxus.

"Consider it done my lady." Maxus said.

"One more thing before you go. I want you to prep Hexus to be awakened out of cryo-sleep at a moments notice." Amara noted that the dax wince at that. She may not approve but she understands. He was just betrayed by his students. Something he cannot be taking easily.

"What!" Screamed Maxus. "Do you truly want that infested puppet awaken after what he did! I cannot sanction such an action!" Amara reevaluated her previous thought. Maxus is taking the situation terribly.

"Maxus, he was your student in the past, he inherited your family name. You two fought side by side and he has yet to draw blood in a rage. Does that mean nothing to you? Do you not find the fact, that his kindred fought for their honor, not resonate in your soul." Amara said attempting to defuse Maxus.

"We know nothing of their plans, they could have thought of this travesty ages ago or Hexus knows nothing. We cannot take that chance." Maxus spat back in anger.

"It's possible but pointless." Amara pointed out.

"Why is that my lady." Maxus asked

"Because you are Dax. You will follow my orders regardless." Amara had to do this. If she didn't then they wppuld be aruging until her next continuity. That thought stung her a bit. This was her last body.

He just stuttered for a few seconds before bowing his head in defeat. He turned and walked on. Moving with his confident posture, but with his tail between his legs. It hurt Amara so in hurting his pride, but whatever it is, the tenno is more than able in adapting to it.

I give a mental command to the ship and it obeys, dozens of crewmen and gen two cephalons started to work frantically. The movements of flailing limbs and synthesized voices collated into a messy cooperative whole.

She has to bring them up to the proper shape. If not then she's afraid that this is the end for them.

* * *

[Orokin ship-Tenno cryo hold.]

"What do you mean she wants him ready to be awakened at a moments notice," screamed Lulu in angry fueled shot.

The two were walking down the hull of the ship. Moving amongst the thousands of empty pods, housing nothing but cold air.

"Exactly what I said. She is far too kind for her own good. I wish I could say no, but I am honor bond. Her word is my desire." Maxus told Lulu

"We could lock him in a room and I can read his mind." Lulu offered

"No human telepath can read a void tainted mind without going mad themselves. You'll end up a mumbling fool" Maxus told Lulu in a chastising voice.

"At least let me try! All I need is a few moments to do so." Lulu begged.

"She wants him ready at a moments notice. We are not allowed to slow his awakening, even for any mental checks." Maxus shot back.

"Argh! If he touches her, then I'll turn that boy into a potato!" Lulu said in a growling voice.

"Heh, then you'll have to find his real body." Maxus joked.

"Damn their metal puppets." Lulu crused.

"Well, here we are." He said while pointing at a set of golden doors. The symbol of the tenno laid proudly on them. He had to wonder if their great blind mother would be proud of them. He doubts it. She was always such a loyal subject. Always ready to answers the call and exceed in her duties. He almost feels pity for her job. He'll give a solemn moment for the handler later. For now he has to deal with it.

He gave the signal the duel doors open.

It revealed a massive room that was highly decorated and filled to the brim with training equipment. In the center of the room, hung like a cocoon was the slumbering tenno. Completely unaware of his surroundings. His puppet was very much vulnerable to whatever forces around him. It was almost tempting for the dax. Then again he was a loyal subject. He wouldn't go against his overlord's wishes, even if it kills him.

They both glared at him and then at a woman, clad in a skin-tight zero tech suit. She was an unimportant keeper. Meant to look after the well being of her charge. "A pleasure Dax Maxus and Orokin hand Lulu. Are here for the tenno, do you require me to awaken him or… dispose of him?" the keeper sounded hopful for the last part.

A quick grin appeared on the face of the dax but it quickly disappeared. "No, just have the tenno ready at a moments notice."

He looked upon its form, an Excalibur prime colored a royal red and its gold trimmings gave it a noble look. "Be sure to have his weapons ready when you do." MAxus ordered

The keeper looked at him with a bit of curiosity. "What sort of mission will he be embarking on."

"Scouting, so be sure to give him a flexible set."

"Understood, but may I ask permission on something." She said with a cowardly voice.

Lulu widens her eyes. "You want to put countermeasures on his weapons. Yes! Oh yes, this is a fantastic idea and should be commended."

The woman was nearly taken aback. "I umm, well."

"Don't stutter and get to it." Lulu demanded.

"Lulu, this isn't your call. We should contact lady Amara and have her decide." Maxus countered.

"We cannot, she's not right in the mind right now. She would most likely sate no in her grief." Lulu begged.

"You cannot doubt our betters like this. You should be ashamed." Maxus told Lulu.

"No. No, I shouldn't, Mistress Amara told me that I should think freely, on how she took away something away from me that she wishes I had now. I believe she's asking for help. If we go to her she won't say yes and we don't have to go to her either. There is no protocol for this. We can choose what to do right here right now. If your scared of the consequences then feel free to lump all of the blame on me, if this action is turns foul." The conviction she said it with and the way she insulted Maxus honor gave him no choice in the matter.

"I am no coward, so I will be the one giving the order." He said with animontly

Lulu smiled. "Thank you."

The dax turned to the caretaker. "Do it and be sure that Lady Amara isn't bothered with such news."

"Yes, Dax Maxus." She turned and moved to a closed door. The hanger that held the tenno's ship. His orbiter."

Maxus turned to Lulu once again. "Now go to lady Amara and report in, I'll go fetch the list of people that is required in this mission."

* * *

[Orokin ship-Bridge]

The telepath Lulu walked into Mistress Amara and her Archimedean Aruke having a conversation. The tone of is was friendly enough but there was stress in their voices, something that the girl didn't pick up on.

"So you're saying that there is a civilization in the information age but they hold no satellites?"

"It's a boggling experience I know but they have a complicated laser point communication device, that substitutes for any unmanned spacecraft. I have to say, they made it quite difficult for a space-faring civilization in gathering information." Aruke remarked.

"Can you at least tell me how they are developing?" Amara asked.

"Well… Not good is a nice term. More like, they are failing so badly that they make the track record of orokin supers soldier look good in comparison." Aruked joked.

Lulu joined in. "The Orokin are masters of everything! Don't you dare doubt them!"

The mad old man looked at the girl with an amused face. "Oh wow, the always loyal telepath of Amara's retinue. You must have some great ideas. oh! wait. Your not independent enough, now are you." Aruke said insultingly

Lulu felt a bit unease at that comment. She didn't know it was trying to say he knew but she won't give in. "Well know your place. You're in the presence of your betters." She hissed.

"Lulu please calm down, now what do you mean they are doing terribly." Amara asked with concern on both accounts.

"They have four nations states and each of them has a maximum of four cities each. We can estimate and give them very generous numbers, we can estimate a population of thirty-two million, at best. We can bump up those numbers if the cities are megacities. Then we can give them three hundred and fifty million." Aruke explained.

"Alright, these are humans, it simply could mean that they are just colonist and that would make the situation very good, right?" Amara guessed.

"Well…" Aruke said with a bit of worry in his voice. "They are not new to the world per say. We found in orbital pictures that these people have been here for a while. We found ruins, dozens of sacked settlements and very large grave sites. Plus, the four nations develop very different cultures. I find it plausible that we either meeting aliens that look just like us or the void dropped us off in a new location. Maybe in the future or an altered reality. Who knows, what matters is what are we going to do about this." Aruke asked seriously.

Amara looked down. Diving into her own thoughts. Weighing options and thinking up scenarios. Her orokin mind went through thousands of options and within a second, she came to a decision. She turned to Lulu "Be ready to call the task force, tell them I want a team of security. Let's meet this brave new world with open our arms.

To the crew this was no longer a shock, hell Aruke even predicted this route would have been taken. He even went out of his way to create a betting pool of rations. Which he is the current winner of. The last known orokin, in her state of grief, has decided to make contact with this unknown people.

No one knows whether they are friendly or warlike if they know what an orokin is, or even the threat this land hold, that has kept these people stuck in walled cities they have created.

* * *

[Beacon academy]

Ironwood looked onto his fleet, a symbol of strength and prosperity.

His fleet hovered above the city making everyone feel safe. His soldiers roam the street and with their presence assures the people that we care. We show off our new innovations to the public and they know we are making these machines or power and dominance, for them. We came out of our way from Atlas to protect them with our men and our warships. These people must feel grateful.

He may have stepped on some toes, but he had to do it. Many would think him mad or make a terrible move but no one would attack them with him here. He had to make them see. That with sheer might they can make them surrender.

He steps forward to his projector and prepared himself to speak to Ozpin. He needs to make him see, to make him understand what he is doing is for the best for everyone. He taped a few buttons and the machine started dialing.

It ringed for a few tense seconds and he swallowed heavily, he knows this won't be an easy conversation.

With the face of the headmaster popping on the screen he knew it was time. "Ozpin, I hoped that we could talk in better circumstances."

"Oh no, I still find this to be a welcomed surprise." The headmaster said with a calm tone.

Ironwood didn't expect that. He honestly thought this was going to be harder. Maybe Ozpin does see it his way. "Well, that's good. I was hoping to talk about my sudden arrival. I came with the intention to ensure the safety of vale."

"Oh yes, that's what I thought. I have to say I'm quite disappointed. You should understand that regardless of your airships, the enemy can and will attack. That isn't a theory, it's fact." Ozpin retorted

Ironwood walked towards one of his observation windows and thrust his arm towards the city of Vale. "Look Ozpin, look at the fleet I brought. Nothing on vale can contest it. I made sure Vale is safe and nothing in this world can make the citizens of this city afraid of anything anymore!"

At this very moment, a highly ornate ivory white and golden object warped into view. followed by the sound of a thundering atmosphere.

Both men were left speechless.

"What in the hell is that!" Screamed Ironwood.

"I don't know but the thought of a giant ornate shrimp comes to mind." Ozpin observed.

"Well, do you know what to do if a fancy flying shrimp appears!" Ironwood asked.

Ozpin gave Ironwood a look. "I'm just saying what it looks like to me. If you want to advise on what to do in this situation, then I recommend gathering information. These WE don't have an idea of what this is."

The general walked towards his desk and activated his comms. "Captain, what the hell am I looking at!"

A bit of static was sorted through until a gruff old voice came through. "General Ironwood. I have no idea of what exactly this thing is, but it doesn't look threatening. From what we see, its a 100 meter long vessel with no visible weapons. Its armor seems to be made of some sort of ivory and gold. It doesn't even look like it has thrusters of any sort. It might be an experimental civilian luxury aircraft. My money is that it's a Schnee advertisement of some sort."

Ironwood felt that his general is missing something huge. "That thing popped out of nowhere. Nothing man made can do that. That or it's ludicrously fast but it has to have a ludicrously large power source."

"Sir, our equipment is showing us nothing reasonable. We found no power output being made that ship but magnetic and radio waves are going haywire. Neither of which explains how it's floating up there. I theorize that whatever this thing is, it's using some sort of unknown generator." The officer told his superior officer.

"Has it responded to any hails from us," Ironwood asked with a mild tinge of stress in his voice.

"Honestly sir, I don't feel like talking is the answer. These are intruders at a time of great pearl. We should give a warning shot out if they don't respond, we blast it out of the air." The officer offered.

"No!" yelled Ironwood. "We cannot respond to a situation all gunhoe. What if that thing is packed to the brim with civilians." Ironwood ordered.

"I doubt that sir. We've been scanned that thing and we found only more metal. Nothing shows that it has anything alive in there." The officer said.

"Still, do not open fire unless fired upon."

"Sir, I find this course of action foolish. We can ask whoever made this thing in a position of power." The officer said adimently.

"Unless they do something that seems suspicious, then don't open fire." Ironwood said with grittened teeth.

"Understood, sir."

Once the video cut out, Ironwood lent against his desk. He then turned to Ozpin still staring at him with a neutral face. He took a sip out of his mug and spoke. "I have seen many things in my time. That thing doesn't resonate with any of them. They might do something Entirely alien to us and we might respond."

"What do you expect me to do." Iron gave a deadly stare at Ozpin.

"Your men are already on edge and the slightest thing can set them off."

"What do you expect me to do. To just shut off our guns and wait to see what they do. We don't what this is!"

They just stared at one another. Both stared at one another attempting to find a solution but neither could. Ironwood re-open communication to his captain. "Are they responding to any hails yet?"

"No general, I don't think its possible. We could grab a landing party and send to apprehend the pilots." The officer said

"Not yet, put on the loudspeaker." Ironwood ordered

"Understood." The officer confirmed.

Ozpin gave look to Ironwood from his screen. One that didn't show any form of disagreement or one of an agreement. The General just sighed and started speaking. "Unidentified vessel, you are violating Vale airspace. Please identify yourself and state your purpose." the general just hope they would respond.

* * *

[On board the Orokin ship]

Amara couldn't understand a word these people are saying. It all just gibberish. Aruke is learning how to translate it at a mind-boggling rate but she doesn't know if it's enough. He's even using a targeting laser to sort through the communication to translate the language faster, she has worries that they might just open fire and any future relationships with these people will next to impossible.

She needs to do something to show she isn't hostile. Not much come to mind but one thing. She has to show she is attempting to communicate with them. She mentally activates flashing lights. She used a mathematical code. One of humanity old communication systems but its time and tested. The code repeated friendly, over and ever and over. Her heart pounded in anticipation. The time past on as if it were an eternity until the ships gave back the same response.

A smile or relief formed on her lips, this will do for a little while until they ask us for more. She just hopes Aruke isn't stretching this out any longer than it has to be. She can still hear his laughter from here. Even though there are hundreds of rooms held together utilizing impossible space technology. She had the entire origin system memorized and knew exactly what coordinates are needed to enter each one's atmosphere. She was too enthusiastic about entering the codes to move in and open communication that she forgot she was using earth coordinates. She clenched her fist in anger. These are the mistakes that the orokin used to chastise her. The same ones that had her punished over and over. The same ones that cause her twin sister to sacrifice herself for her. The fact that she was imperfect. That she was flawed to the point where they threw her in some backwater outpost and gave her famously difficult tenno.

She pulled herself out of her self-loathing and remember that she was needed to lead these people into this new world. She took deep breaths and recollected herself. She activated her comms and contacted Aruke to see how was the translation going. "Archimedean, tell me how soon can you get me those translations." Amara ordered.

A gruff and tired voice responded. "I just sorted through three hundred gigabytes worth of information in three hours. I was able to translate all relevant information of we scavenged from there planetary communications device, which wasn't much mind you and I can safely say I've properly translated their language. You may praise me now." Aruke bosted.

I gave a disgruntled grunt towards the Archimedian. "Get it ready for it to be patched through and awaken the tenno. I have a sensation that we are going to meet these people face to face very soon. For that, I'll need my best." Amara said.

"Normally I'll be against using a tenno as a bargaining tool but knowing that these people most likely never seen one, they are more likely to be surprised if they spring a trap." Aruke said concerned.

"You talk far too much Aruke, learn to still your tongue and we might make new friends," Amara said.

"Harsh words, but fair ones. Now off you go, I have to give a big surprise to an awakening demon." Aruke said.

The sound of a disconnecting comm soon alerted me of his departure and I moved to my deck's screen. With a simple mental command, I hailed their ship. I have no idea what these people are like and I most likely made agave error in appearing out of nowhere but I can not seem weak or foolish. It's not in her blood to do so when not talking to her own kind. She may be accident prone, but she is still an orokin and she will stand noble and graceful.

A mental beep reverberated through her mind and the projector lit itself. It showed the splitting image of square-jawed General of an army. "Under the authority of the kingdom of Atlas, I demand that yo-. What hell are you." His eyes widen at the sight of me.

The man most likely never saw an orokin or even heard of one. I would understand his shock at my image. Most would find perfectly smooth grey skin, devoid of any blemishes pleasing. Most did seem to stare at the arm. Some would find it disturbing. It didn't matter, I just have to see if he could understand me. I spoke.

"My name in Amara Luxior, A orokin low born and I wish to extend my greetings."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Greeting

The man known as Ironwood was in shock at the woman, but also in awe of its strange beauty. He couldn't explain it. All he could do is look directly into her eyes. They were beautiful but also deep, very deep. He looked into them and couldn't tear away his sight. His mind raced to form the words to describe her. The closet thing he could use is divine. He didn't know why he felt it was divine, he just felt it. Something primal inside of him wanted to reach out his hand and fell that skin. He tried to form words but his mouth hung open. His mind was only thinking about this woman in front of him. He wonders if this is normal or is this a power. He didn't know. He's knocked out of his stupor when she spoke again.

"Can you understand me?" The woman spoke the words with an accent.

The general never heard this accent before. It was smooth and made his ears tingle. He wanted to speak, but his body still didn't respond. Something was wrong. The mere sight of this woman stunned him but it wasn't natural. Then he realized it, with what remained of his psyche. he realized it was the eyes. They were hypnotic.

The woman turned and started speaking in her native tongue. If her eyes could hypnotize him, then her language could make him shake with ecstasy. The language was just beautiful, every word almost felt like singing but they could send jolts into him. It made his soul dance with joy. His body was failing him and tears were now rolling down his chiseled cheeks. He had to break this strangle hold before he becomes a bubbling idiot.

He bit down on his lips hard. He bit so forcefully he drew blood. The sting of pain was enough to break him out of his trance. He lost nearly all of his stamina, that he nearly fell to his knees. His breathing was ragged and his body was shaking. He kept his head lowered. He cannot risk falling into a trance again. Ironwood was forced to give his demands looking down.

"Whoever you are, you should know that your violating Vale airspace. You are to maintain a fifty-kilometer range of the city. Then we will send a ship to give you further instructions." Ironwoods said with a rehearsed habit.

Then he remembered her eyes and their unique ability. "One more thing. I don't know what you did but if you try any more mind-controlling stares, then I'll consider it as a hostile action." The man said with an assertive tone.

The woman's posture finally broke. She seems surprised at the revelation but quickly regains her posture. Ironwood notice a slight tilt of the head when she spoke again. "Hmm, I'm glad our translator was successful. I do wish to apologize for any harm done. I was unaware my effect on your kind."

Ironwoods face turned confused. "I'm sorry but your talking as if you've never seen humans?" Now that Ironwood thinks about it. Her form looks more funaus that human. No that isn't right. The closet thing that relates to her form is a snake. But that was an abstract thought, not a logical one. He has seen stranger but they all fell into the same category of rules. This woman followed none. He gave her a look in hopes of clarification.

She seems to have taken the hint. "The real answer is that I have seen humans. It's that you have never seen an orokin."

Ironwood took a step back and his mouth opened a little. He knocked himself out of shock and spoke. "Are you saying that you're some sort alien?"

The woman gave a sly smile and put her hand on her lower lip. "Well, I've been called stranger and you would be correct. In a technical sense. We will have to follow first contact protocol and learn of each other's culture. In reality, our race's are one in the same. I am human in my past."

The general started shaking his head in confusion. "I don't understand what you are saying?"

The orokin decided to clarify. "I'm from the origin system. Their humanity is a space-faring race. We broke into cast base system. depending on genetic modification is where you place on the caste system. We created an empire that spans the entire solar system. This is as brief as I can get. Unless you want a week-long history lesson."

Ironwood was not convinced. They may have a strange ship but they need evidence. "All right, I hope you have proof to back up your claims."

Her smile didn't falter. "I do and I'll be glad to show you."

Now the general was intrigued but he still needed two details. "Okay, let's say I believe you. I have two questions left. Why are you here and can I expect more of you."

Now her face turned sour but still kept its graceful form. "Were refugees. The orokin was in a war that we won, but a civil war broke out soon after. It was a truly terrible event. Most of my kind were exterminated. I might be the last one alive. Holding the fate of hundreds of thousands in my hands."

The general's face didn't change. "You didn't answer my second question."

She reached her lips and answered. "I don't know. I hope so but for now, I'm all you have."

The general still body still stayed became a bit rigid. That is troubling news. Then again she might be lying. "We will need to speak about this face to face. Once we prove that your who you say you are. Then we'll speak about details."

Her smile returned and she gave a slight nod. "We're shall. Where will we meet."

Ironwood gave this a quick thought and came to his resolution. "I'll be bringing a heavy security force to your ship to gather the evidence."

The orokin chin rose. "We'll be ready to receive you, I should warn you. I will have my personal guard with me. They are quite fanatical. If they do anything to offend you, then it's just because they worried."

The general nodded in understanding. "As long they don't take do anything dangerous, then we will be fine."

"Then we'll finish this conversation later. For now, I must attend to my duties." The orokin woman said with finality. Her screen disappeared and left the general with a dozen questions. For now, he'll have to be contempt with planing.

[Orokin ship]

Amara had her eye's wondering. Her mind was not with everyone else. These people worried her. Why did they find a pocket of humanity tucked away in a corner of the galaxy? No colony ship sent out of the system was recovered intact. Only the 10-0 was ever recovered and it held the void born tenno. No. They held the victim of the voids effects. Could these people be the same? If so, do they also hold… gifted individuals. That was a leap in logic. These might humans might not even be related to the orokin empire at all.

She gave the mental command to awaken the tenno. They'll need to deal with him one way or another. Might as well do it now.

[Orokin ship-tenno hanger]

The handler worked on her charge's weapons. Her Fusion needle glided across the surface. She had to be careful not to leave a mark. A tenno's eye can be observant when comes to their life's blood.

It was stressful too. She was told that they would awaken it very soon. So her body was stressed and pained. Her movements a nervous pain. Her mind slowly drifted, as sweet slid down her brow.

She quickly took paused to reach for a towel. Her hand was stopped when a master held her goal.

Maxus Dax spoke. "Times up."

The woman shook her head. "Just give me a minute and I'll leave no trace of my tampering!"

The man just stood still, showing no sign of answering. She knew what he giving her permission. It was his way of playing ignorant, so she wiped the sweat from her brow and got back to work. The air sizzled and the woman face compressed. After the minute she promised, she was done. Her needle cooled and the dax spook again.

"It seems that you no longer need that minute." The woman turned to the man and smiled.

The woman relaxed and stood, with the weapon in hand. She moved to place the Primed lato on the tray, that held the tenno's twin prime skana's. Then took the tray and walked to the pod, with the dax following her. It didn't take long, the room was small, with a few machines meant to maintain the tenno's considerable arsenal. She was in front of the pod that held the tenno and she places tray onto a table next to it. With a wave of her hands, a holographic image appeared in front of her. Her fingers dance across the image to start awaking the creature but she stops.

Her thoughts started to race. She could sabotage the pod and kill the warframe inside. The child will be left without a body and she would have saved her Master. They would execute her of course but she would gladly die for her master. Maybe she should. Her index finger hovered above the rune that would end this void born demon. The finger slowly descended, only to be stopped by a strong grip.

She turned to the dax and spoke. "Why stop me! We don't need this thing anymore. The sentients are defeated and its kin clearly showed gratefulness in the outer terminus. Let go of my hand and we can get rid of its greatest weapon!"

The dax answered in deep voice, filled with strained words. "We can't, it's up to Mistress Amara. She ruled that we give this creature a second chance. Now awaken the creature, Mistress Amara ordered it."

The handler bawled her hand into a fist, then loosen it. The hand let go and the woman finished the awakening process. They both stepped back. The handler body stiffens and was ready to run at a moment's notice. The dax took his natural stance but held a hand on the grip of his nikana.

The pod hissed out the cold air. The insides started to quickly thaw. The extra humanity was sucked away in a second hiss and the body started to move. First, the head gave a few clumsy nods and his body quickly followed. The quad doors swung open and the warrior fell forward. Clearly still awaking and his body organs thawing.

The white and gold body of the tenno stood at his full height. It started stretching its body, stretching its smooth armored form. Its arms flopped to its sides. It regained its form and stood tall and noble.

Hexus didn't talk. Instead, he took a step forward and gave a small bow to his dax teacher. He noticed the man was tense and so took a step backward. This gave Maxus leeway to talk. "Tenno, we've awakened you for a mission. We've made contact with a new culture. From what I gathered from Mistress Amara she'll need a security force and deemed you necessary." At that utterance, the tenno waved a hand towards his bare chest, then to his back.

The Dax shook his head. "I've decided that you won't be with us in the talks, so we won't need you to… dress up." Then the Tenno place a hand on the hip.

Maxus almost sneered at the gesture. The handler knew why, but to the tenno, it only confused him. Hexus didn't show it. His training beat out any form of unnecessary reactions.

The Dax turned his head towards the old woman in the room. "She holds your gear and made some minor modifications. You can expect your weapons to do more damage. I've decided to arm you with your twin blades, Silver then ruby." The Dax wrapped his hands around the grips of silver then ruby. The orokin gold and tenno steel glinted in the light. The Dax made a few test swings with the twin skana's. The edge's whistled as they parted the air.

The Dax smiled at the work done and then turned towards the tenno. His smile quickly fell and formed a scowl. He motions towards his disciple. The tenno strode across the room and stopped once he was at arm's length of the dax.

The man hesitantly gave the skana's hilt first. He nearly turned the blades and struck when the tenno reached for them. He was able to keep himself in check. He regained his composure and turned to the handler. He spoke once again. "Your sidearm has been modified. Instead of your usual acid around, you'll be using gas rounds."

Maxus grabbed the lato in a steady grip and aimed it. He sighted down a target dummy. With a squeeze of the trigger, he unleashed a burst of projectiles. Each one the hit the man size target, tore out a chunk of it. then they explored in mist of poison, that made the dummy's skin bubble and boil. It slowly melted away, leaving only the stump that held it.

The dax turned his head to see the tenno staring down the pistols victim. Any actual reaction was unnoticed to the dax. The warframe being incapable of being read of any form of emotion. He just gave the gun to the tenno barrel first. When the tenno griped the weapon, the dax grip didn't slack. Maxus spoke. "We are currently cut off from the rest of the empire, so we are understock. These weapons will have to do. If you want to switch them out, then ask to switch or make them yourself."

Hexus didn't speak back. Regardless of what his kind did back home, Maxus only felt contempt. The boy kept his mouth shut and he always gave his trust to him. Weather he knew what happened, is another matter. For now, Maxus will continue provoking the tenno until he breaks.

The dax addressed the tenno. "Be ready to join the 3rd rear guard and expect a lot of wildlife. I've been told that they grow quite large in these parts." The dax gave a slight chuckle at sentence.

The man walked out the room without saying goodbye. Leaving both the tenno and the handler in an awkward silence.

[Orokin ship in outside the cities borders]

Amara stood tall and regal, alongside her retinue. To her left was Aruke, His his black zero tech suit blended with his black cape. Giving him an illusion of being bigger that normal. Lulu and Maxus stood to Amara's right. Maxus stood resplendent in his polished dax zero tech armor. Lulu was garbed in a flowing orokin silk dress, the fabric danced around as it were alive.

They all are ready to welcome the guest they invited into their ship.

The room they stood in was a spare hanger, completely empty only a few minutes ago. Now it is refurbished into a showcase of technologic wonder. It was all pleasing to the eye. Great perpetual motion machine decorated the floor. Great energy wisp flowed through the air like mythical fairy. Great chandelier of gold flowed and twisted with law-breaking grace.

The orokin lorist smiled and then covered her eye's with opaque layer of silk. At this action, her followers gave their master a look. Neve in their life did they see their lady cover up for a diplomatic meeting.

"This is new, I always thought you loved showing off." Aruke said.

Amara responded. "My eyes have effects on people. They asked me to be wary of it. I'd be a rude host if I made my guest uncomfortable."

"They would be rude guest if they complain of our host natural perfection," Lulu said with a acid in her voice.

"We should be polite to our guest. Now everyone quite down, they are almost here." Amara said.

"Well. I believe I understand them. We've had years to adapt to Mistress Amara's eyes. Heck, I've studied the effect they have on unexposed colonists. They were interesting to say the least." Aruke said.

"This is why I wear the vail." Amara said

[Atleasinan Bullhead]

Iron stood tall alongside his men. A couple of analyst specialist and scientist sat in the back, ready to criticise any proof set before them. He was ready to act as soon as any nonsense rears its ugly head. He's skeptical of these people's alien origin, as well any sane person would be. Then again there is that chance that he is wrong. If so then this will change the course of remnants kind history.

So if these people are just crazy then he'll punish them for wasting his time. If they are right… Then there will be a lot of talking in the coming weeks.

His bullhead flew around the pearly with vessel for a few minutes. Then it lasted a few more. After a while, Ironwood lost his calm and stormed into the cockpit. His pilots were taking far to long to find an area where they could dock.

When he entered he was able to see both men. They didn't notice their CO enter. Ironwood was about to scream his lungs out until he got a glimpse of the ornate ship. It was far smaller than he realized. He assumed it would be at least over a hundred meters long. Now that he sees it clearly, it is no more than either meter in length. It might even be smaller if you don't count the strange handle in the back of the ship.

The general turned to his pilots and spoke. "What's the delay?"

Onn of the men turned to him. His face was nearly covered by his pilot helmet but his mouth is visible. I was twisted into a confused snarl. "Sir, I have no idea how this thing functions. I can't find a damn thing that shows where they get out. Hell, I don't think we got the front section either."

The general rose an eyebrow. "Have you tried asking them."

The pilot just gulped. "Well sir, Procedure is that we find the docking area and then we ask."

The general had enough. "Just ask."

The pilot nodded and grabbed the radio. He raised it to his lips and started speaking. "This is Atleasinan bullhead 303-B jackrabbit, We are requesting directions to docking bay."

A soft electronic voice responded. "This is cephalon vuda I'm creating a docking portal now."

All three men just shared glances at one another. This just created more questions. That was until a bright circular wall of energy appeared next to the tail end of the vessel.

The general gave a look of confusion to his pilot. "Ask them what are we supposed to do."

The pilot spoke into his radio again "This is Atleasinan bullhead 303-B jackrabbit, do you want us to fly into that light show?"

The female voice responded again but a bit more lax in her tone. "Of course silly, why else do you think I called it a docking portal."

All of the men inside were just dumbfounded at this point. The pilot turned to the general. "Should we go in?"

Ironwood looked at the portal. It would be stupid for them to kill them in such a convoluted way. What would they have to gain from it? Then again these people are a wild card at best. He just let out strained expiration and gave his orders. "Go in, slowly. If anything seems wrong then just bail out. Were not far from vale either, so if anything does go to hell, then we can have four airships on them in minutes."

The pilot gave his confirmations and slowly hovered into the portal. The Nose was the first part of the ship to make contact. It disappeared into the wall of light but nothing bad happened. All meters are green and nothing is exploding. More of the ship moved forward until the entire cockpit was swollen.

The window was soon blinded a bright light until the pilots and the general were through. Their mouth dropped like stone at the sight of the inside. They saw impossible machines with impossible proportions. They weren't dull in decorations either. They were made of gold, ivory, strange blue energy. It all moved around so smoothly too. It all seems fantastical to the eyes.

They also noticed something else. The entire hanger is far too large. It easily would have taken up three-fourths of the ship. Which would have been fine if it was the hundreds of people ready to greet them? He saw the woman with her dark grey skin, but her face was covered by a veil. She was also surrounded by a guard that almost looked like vacuo samurai. There were also people.

Most of them looked human. One was a girl, probably a teen by her size. The other was a man in his older years. Then again his skin-tight suit almost made him look youthful. There was another guard but he wore a robe across his torso, he was most likely in charge of security. The four were most likely the heads of their departments, that is if they are all present. Some of them might be deeper in the ship doing god knows what.

The general's eyes wandered across the rest of the room. He saw men with jumpsuits and square helmets working on tablets and maintaining the area around them. They seemed a bit passive, almost as if they were ignoring the bullhead above their heads. Then the general saw identically sized giants in heavy armor, moving heavy creates and carrying tools out of the room.

He continued watching the people below him until they neared the landing area. He rolled his shoulders back, releasing some tension.

The bull head moved to the clearing marked by golden lights. The Dropship made landing without a problem. The general moved to the side doors, flanked by troopers and AK-2. Behind them is the specialist The general brought.

Once the doors swung open, his landing part was at awe in what they saw. The general realized that this was their first time seeing this. He let a quick moment past them so his men and specialist gain their barings. Then he ordered to move forward.

Ironwood was able to overhear one of his men whisper to his friend. "Weren't we here to gather evidence that these people were aliens? I'm pretty sure this whole place covers it."

"Shhh! The general will hear you." His friend warned.

The general just ignored and kept walking. His entire group was serenaded by chirps bird singing. Everyone in the party wondered where these phantom sounds came from. This eventually slowed them down and required Ironwoods intervention. He gave a quick glare and this brought them in line.

The contacting party kept moving until they were only a few meters away from the orokin woman.

The woman spoke first. "Welcome to my vessel, I hope that this visit is not too inconvenient." TheAmara said with a bow of her head.

Ironwood took gave a slight nod. "It was fine, I just want to get straight to business. Especially the part of show proof that your not from this world."

The Amara answered. "From what my Archimedean found, your entire civilization is incapable of breaching your worlds atmosphere. As proof that we are not of this planet was going to take you to your moon."

Every Atlas personnel lost their composure at the sentence. Ironwood just gave up at being skeptical of their claims. If they can do what they say they are going to do. Then He might as well contact everyone. This is going to change everything. Hell, their decorations would have been able to prove it. This is overkill at this point. Might as well get concrete evidence and make sure there won't be too many hurdles in the future.

"That would be pretty conclusive. So, Should I assume you're going to fly us up on this ship? If so, are there going to be any safety measures needed?" Iron asked.

The orokin woman revealed her elongated arm from her back. Waving away the question. "We don't need it. Our ships are quite advanced." Amara said.

The soft fabrics that hug from her shoulder danced as it was disturbed. Ironwood did his best not to react but his landing party did give a light shudder.

He gripped his hand and gave a sharp look to his men. This shut them up for the time being but he'll need to drill some harsh discipline into them. He turned to see the reaction of the orokin woman. She was still and silent. Almost as if she forgotten the entire incident. Her company, on the other hand, was shocked. Their perfect attention was broken and their face's twisted into disgusted. Except for the man in the black cape. He was just snickering.

"There is no need to overreact. This is perfectly natural. He has never seen an orokin before and the culture is vastly different." Amara told her retinue.

They all immediately calmed down. Almost as calm as their master. The only signs of anger left were from the samurai looking man. He only gave a quick growl before he returned to his stoic stance.

What caught the general's attention was the suddenness of it all. These people almost reacted like guards dogs. Ironwood just shook it off and started walking.

"I'm sorry for my men's behavior. I'll be sure this doesn't happen again, Miss…" Ironwood was taken aback. He was just so distracted by the mysterious nature of his host he forgot to ask for names.

"I'm sorry, I haven't ask what was your name." Ironwood asked.

Amara was shocked. It was out of habit but she didn't give her name. The orokin never gave their names to lowly servants or primitives. She mentally kicked herself for it.

"My name is Lorest Amara Luxior. I'm an orokin low born. A pleasure to meet you.

Ironwood gave a curt smile. "I'm James Ironwood. I'm a high ranking General of the Atlesian military."

"Good, then shall we be on our way." Amara invited.

Aruke started walking to the duel doors, waving his arm in invitation. "I will be your guide."

Everyone in Ironwoods party started following the man in the black cloak. Amara reached into the crowd of marching people and pulled out Maxus. He glided out of the precession of people without resistance.

The man met the woman veiled face. "I know you assigned the tenno to the rear guard but I'll appreciate if you put him as my bodyguard." Amara said

Maxus fist gripped tightly and his muscle tighten. "Wh-... Understood." The dax said through gritted teeth."

[Orokin ships halls]

Ironwood made a steady pace, following behind his guide. He was approached by one of his scientist carrying his equipment. He struggled to reach the general but was able to match his strut.

"Sir do mind If I have a moment of your time." The scientist asked.

"Speak." Ironwood responded.

The scrawny man nearly tripped in his walk. He fumbled the briefcase for a brief second until he regained his composure. "Well, We've been walking for awhile and I realized that this ship is far larger."

Ironwood shot him a glance, his eyebrow raise. "How much larger?"

"Well, That hanger we landed in couldn't be any smaller than fifty meters wide. Furthermore, we've covered fifty more meters of ground. Unless these guys are magically good at packing, then something off."

Ironwood agreed. This was wrong. He was about to talk but was cut off by man in the black cape. "Hello. I couldn't help but overhear you. If you're wondering about size differences then I can answer your burning questions." Said the man known as Aruke say in a cocky tone.

"This ship uses impossible space technology." Aruke said as matter a fact.

Ironwood didn't understand what he meant. The scientist only knew of the theory. It still didn't help him understand what he meant. "Excuse me, but that means nothing to me." Ironwood said.

Aruke turned his head while walking. He flashed a smile. "The ship on the outside is just a machine. If you were to crack one open all you'll find is circuits and impulse thrusters. You'll also find a trinket here and there. Then you'll find the subspace generator, next to a big black box."

This started to click for the scientist. "Are you saying were walking in a pocket dimension!"

Aruke's smile grew even larger. "Close. Were generating the laws of physics of a dimension. This allows us to create more space in space. It gets far more complicated after that. Then again most technology where I come from is never simple." Aruke responded.

"Wait, why do that? Why not store things in a sub-dimension? This is far more complicated than it has too?" The scientist responded.

At this point, the entire group walked into a large elevator. Easily large enough large enough to hold the group. As everyone got on, Aruke waved his hand across a console. Activating the life and sending them down into the depths of the ship. He turned back and dual.

"There are dangerous thing in the world we prefer to be stuffed inside a small black box that faces it." Aruke told the two with darker tone.

They both looked at each other then Aruke. "Well, we're all ears." The scientist said.

Aruke shifted his feet, staring down at the floor. "I'll skip the history. We'll get to that once we open negotiation. What I will tell you is that high technology is dangerous."

"Ridiculous!" The scientist nearly screamed. "Life is only improved with the discovery of more technology. What makes you think something like that?"

"Easy, I didn't mean technology, I meant high technology." Aruke said while posing his arms defensively. "I'm talking about weapons of mass destruction. Such as speed of light gauss cannons, paradox FTL, unchecked A.I. and void base technology. These creations can easily crack the solar system."

"Those sound impossible, except about the A.I. We have those." Ironwood said with a worried voice.

The elevator finally reached the bottom floor and open to a long haul that held rows of doors. Aruke stepped out and the others followed. "That's why I want to talk about. Your Cross-continental transmit system had a lot of fun facts. Your development of the resources is fine. The dust you use sounds quite nifty. What worries me is the A.I. you let run rampant."

"Atlesian AK-2 are some of the safest and most efficient drones. Their programing is of highest standard. There is nothing wrong with them." Ironwood said rehearse.

Aruke purchased his lips. Breathing in and out methodically. "Oaky." He said with some strain. "Where almost there. Which mean we'll need to continue this later. I'm just going to leave you with this. What are you going to do once they don't want to fight." With that Aruke just turned to meet a double set of doors. They detected him and swung open into the bridge of the ship.

Inside they found out that Amara somehow beat them here. It was strange but from the technology they found they dismissed this for now.

What they did catch their eye was the screen in front of them. It was the image of the night sky. The stars shine with illuminating beauty. It was almost as if they were already in the heavens. Then Ironwood realized they might be in space. These people seem to just be that advance.

The march up to her at a steady pace until he was face to face, with only a meter separating them.

"Are we already here. In space I mean." Ironwood said.

Armara gave a slight nod.

"We have theories on how space works. We've never had any power to prove them. Until today. I'm sure you're telling the truth and thanks to your people. Were breaking an impossible barrier" Ironwood waved over his team to come.

"I do have a question. How we suppose to test it. Were stuck in here and I don't think walking out is healthy for us." Ironwood told Armara.

"I know, but we contain shielding technology. We can protect you from solar radiation. As for going outside. We can bring you to another docking bay that holds spacecraft. That can take you. Afterward, we will like to discuss my crew." Armara said.

Ironwood shot her a look. "This ship is far larger on the inside that it is on the outside. Which mean you might have a lot of people." Ironwood asked.

"The black boxes can hold few hundred thousand people. This one is at near capacity." Armara said.

Ironwood stumbled back a little. "That's a lot of people." Ironwood said with surprise. Those words hung in the air for him. If they accepted them they'll need to separate them across the kingdoms. A single city cannot accept that many residents.

"We can take care of ourselves. We just need permission to settle land." Armara said.

"Then once we can confirm your story, then we can get the city leaders involved." Ironwood told Amara.

With a nod of Amara, they moved towards the next hanger. This one was far shorter than the previous one.

Everyone reached the hanger and found rows of elegant ships. At least that's what he assumes, They mimicked an orb with rings around them. They all don't have any signature aircraft designs. No wings, no thrusters, and no cockpit. They don't even look aerial dynamic. They all have the same physics-defying design.

There was one thing that stood out. It was a man. He wore a red suit with golden trims. He also had what looked like wing hovering next to him.

Amara walked up to him and stood next to him. She took an attentive pose and spoke. "His name is Hexus and he'll be your guide. Don't bother talking to him though, he does not talk a lot."

The wings then spend towards the Hexus and attached themselves to him. He quickly spun in place and made a few test thrust. Once Hexus was satisfied he hovered a foot above the ground. The ground started to glow and the light started hardening. Soon a hard light floor appeared and it lifted the group. A new portal meant to take them to the black void. They slowly rose up as they met the portal.

Their heads started to poke out and an atmospheric shield developed them. Keeping them safe from the harsh environment.

Ironwood was in awe. He was in space. Where no one on remnant ever traveled to. His legs felt weak and his eyes watered. It is true. No more doubt. These people proved themselves. All he has to do to convince the world leaders is the gather the data. Then he could see a new future. These people, this orokin can change everything. He waved an arm and the specialist started getting to work. He could see a new kingdom and as he turned to Amara, she had the same idea.

He saw Hexus tethered the bubble and started guiding them further into the black. The stars shined brighter than he has ever seen them. He wondered, will he ever see one up close. He turned to his team setting up the equipment and using tools to gather data. Then he saw the miracle technology keeping them alive.

Yes, he just might.

[Three days later. In the continent of vale.]

Hexus stood sentinel over the newly minted camp. Dozens of crewmen and grineer workers labored tirelessly. Digging new mines and erecting the tower of vale. Thousands of refugees of the sentient war were building their new home. A new city, or kingdom as the natives come to call it. Was being built in recorded time. They already set of the energy pillars that kept the wildlife from endangering them.

Hexus doesn't know how they had lost the war. Maxus just told him that the final assault failed and most of the Tenno were wiped out. Now they were running with what remains of the empire and building it anew. It didn't matter to him. He was still honor bond to Lorest Amara Luxior. He'll follow her orders.

He does feel that she no longer trust him. It started with her no longer ordering him in person. Then Maxus started giving him glares every time they met. Now they have posted him on guard duty. Well, it's more like being a supervisor. Any real danger is being held at bay by the energy field surrounding the camp. It's probably because the tenno failed to save the empire. There might be underlying details that explain their hostilities but he doesn't really care. It's just how it is, how it's always been. Now he's just alone.

He had to wonder, are there any more survivors. Are some of them tenno? Somewhere deep inside him hoped so. They're the only ones he really gets along with. Then again he doubts that Lorest Luxior would risk drawing attention by making a beacon. For now, they'll have to build up this world and find a new way of fighting the sentients.

The tenno decided that seeing how the walls were doing was better than just standing here. He was able to reach the gate just in time to see a patrol about to depart. The Dax centurion Maxus was with them. He was giving out objective and expected goals. That was until he laid eyes on Hexus. He gave a scowl and waved him over.

"Heh, It seems you got here just in time. You're conveniently volunteering to join the patrol. Well I know I don't need to tell you how to act. You're very well trained. In fact, I expected you to be like a big brother to these low guardians, to a point where you'll jump to protect them from danger." Maxus said.

Hexus knew what he meant. He could take a hit and survives death. He was expendable in comparison to these guardians. The way he phrases though, means He'd have to do it without him telling to do it. Why he was saying like this he doesn't know. Only that he has to follow.

Hexus nodded and moved to join the eight-man group. These low guardians were armed with orokin pattern Dera rifles. Their zero tech suits were the trademark white with Bronze trim. Hexus did note that their equipment was very low grade. It was so bad that the tenno saw the men had torn suits and some of their rifles had missing parts. It would take a while before we could resupply. Hexus now saw defending these limited numbered troops a priority. If one of them fell he'd be forced to returned to gather their equipment.

Hexus turned towards to Maxus, only to see him already staring at him. "I see you understand. I'm glad that you haven't forgotten your lesson. Just take note that the guardian is more important than the equipment." Maxus said.

Hexus gave him a nod in response. "Heh. If you show your worth, I might let you keep my name. Now off with you. I don't want you getting lazy because you were doing nothing all day." Maxus said while waving me off.

Hexus alongside the patrol went off their long trek. At first, it was just forest with the occasional wild life interference. They spotted the odd news reporter and local inhabitants flashing picture. Some two-bit thieves attempting to sneak into the base were arrested. The patrol so far was uneventful, except for the one guy they found with tin wrapped around his head. That guy screamed and ranted nonsense of us being lizard men. That may be half true but only half. Hexus was able to kick him off the territory.

The day was nearly over and they were headed towards the gate. They didn't suffer and loses and their gear was in pretty good shape. The guardians were tired and in need of nourishment. He can have them breaking in this at all times. They were worth something now.

They were only a hundred meters till the gate until they heard an engine. The tired slump bodies of the guardians soon straighten up in alert. Their plasma rifles at the ready. Hexus had both pistol and swords at the ready. The tenno's head started sweeping the area until he found the source. It was coming from behind them.

It was a strange primitive vehicle. It was very boxy, with barely noticeable markings on its side, being obscured by kicked up dust. Most likely from the natives and it was speeding right at them. The entire group aimed their weapons at the machine but held the triggers. They didn't know if they were attacking or running.

They soon received their answer as the large boxy vehicle swiveled and fell to its side. It barely slowed as it skidded towards them. It was at this time that the tenno jumped upwards. Sored dozens of meters high. The guardians on the other hand just jumped out of the way. Evading the vehicle in time.

Hexus slowed his descent from the air. Slowly floating down and meeting the ground with a light step.

The calm didn't last as the tenno was bashed into the lopsided vehicle. He impacted it with enough force to nug it a few centimeters and to drain half his shields. Hexus quickly recover and was able to jump out of the way just in time. He was able to notice the bone plates and black fur of the signature hostile wildlife of the world. Grimm. He landed behind a group of four boarbatusk. Hexus pointed his drawn pistol at the rears of the beast and fired four shots. Their unarmored backsides were easily punctured by his powerful sidearm. He swung his swords to intercept a falling claw from a beowolves. He partied and followed up by a burst of pistol fire. His rounds flew towards the beast chest and exploded in viral death. Killing the Grimm.

He soon found a pack of the Grimm supplement by other beast forms. If he remembers their names then he counts twelve beowolves, three ursas, six creeps, and one alpha beowolves. The monsters charge at the tenno ready to rend him from limb from limb.

Hexus tensed his body to charge but stopped himself when a wall of plasma bolts impacted the pack. The tenno saw the guardians formed a semi-circle in front of the van. They kept the focused fire on the smaller ones. Training teaching them to support the tenno and it rewarded. Hexus recognized The patrols intent and he jumped into the fry with both skana's drawn.

The Beowolves and creeps were being cut down so the tenno needed to concentrate on the big ones. He slashes down with dashed towards the Ursa first. The lumbering beast was too slow to react and the ethereal blade burnt through its fur hides. He chained his dash towards the two other Ursa. Killing the beast in one swift stroke.

The alpha Beowolve saw the tenno as the master his own pack and decided he look great as teeth decorations. It let out a challenging roar, in hopes to lure out the tenno. Instead, Hexus then stabbed the exalted blade into the ground. Launching javelins into the remaining pack. Killing most but leaving a few of the small ones alive. Those were finished off by the guardians with a volley of plasma fire. The alpha, on the other hand, was still alive and mostly pissed.

It charged forward, driven into a frenzy by the energy blade lunged into its torse. It led with a wide swipe. The tenno leaped backward, creating distance between him and him. The Alpha notices the trap too late. An unrelenting rain of plasma bolts assaulted its hide. Creating smothering chunks. It still didn't stop though. The beowolve will take at least one of the humans before it died.

It made one last charge towards the humans. Tanking the shots for its last kill. Hexus saw the monster wasn't dying, so he drew his primed lato and aimed for the knees. He squeezed the trigger, letting out an orokin steel bullet. It flew across the field towards the knee of the Grimm. It impacted and ripped the beast joint apart. It leg flew off its body and the monster slumped forward. Ir attempted to crawl but was finished off by a hail of plasma fire.

The last warriors of the dead orokin empire stood there in contemplation. This was their new home. This thing didn't have a limit and they have to survive in their world. To the guardians, it was an annoyance. Not because they found the Grimm as weak. It was because they only saw the surface of this world as a temporary home. In a years time, they would be in an orokin tower. For now, they have to be satisfied by the tower wall. To the tenno, he only saw these things as another target. Like the rebels or infested. At least these things were no Sentients.

The tenno turned to the box on wheels. When he did he expected the owners to be inside, shivering in fear. Not poking their heads out recording them with a primitive recording device. There was two of them. One of them was dress in what looked like formal wear. He was a young man with a massive idiot grin. The other was the one with the Recorder. She was a young woman dress more for the wilderness.

"Hello! Vale news 12 here. Where here for an exposay on the new Orokin kingdom! Do you have any comments!" the unknown reporter said.

The patrol inwardly cursed these people for extending their day. The tenno just stood there silent. Wondering if these people should brought in cuffs or escorted.


	3. Chapter 3

**Please leave a review because your feed back is helping.**

Chapter 3- In the spotlight

Within the classes of beacon, Professor Oobleck continued to spew information faster than the human brain can process. His hyperactive teaching method left most of the students bewildered. Most students would just pretend to listen and read the needed information from the textbooks after class. Others would pass notes discreetly and have conversations in the same manner one will text with their scrolls. A few handfuls didn't even bother and fell asleep at their desks, those suffered from Professor Oobleck's power to hand out detentions.

The Red hooded girl known as Ruby understood this. She had a scroll in hand and wore a pair of small headphones. She made sure that her scroll couldn't be seen by having a small stack of her textbooks in front of her. She also made sure she looked like she was paying attention by having her head upright but her eyes would be planted on her scroll. This was ruby's special skill, one she taught by her sister and one she'll past down to her students. Well… she would but when she tried teaching wises about this ancient art she seems insulted by it.

Ruby just waited for her scroll to start stream Vale News 12.

Normally she wouldn't bother to watch the news but this was a special occasion. They were showing off the aliens that appeared out of nowhere. She really wanted to see them and what they were about. More importantly, she heard they had exotic weapons. Something that made her shiver in delight. There were so many things they could have. They might have a gun that shoots glass or one that can strip atoms. The sky was the limit!

She nearly jumped when she heard the door slam shut. When she looked to see what happened she found Ozpin greeting their teacher. They exchanged hellos and when ruby felt like she was in the clear. She carefully moved her eyes back to her scroll. Dang, Ruby thought as she saw that there were five minutes left until News 12 started streaming. She suppressed from making a moan but gave a yelp instead. A cane taped her shoulder and Ruby saw a sly looking headmaster staring at her.

"Miss Rose. I believe it's inappropriate to be watching videos during class." Ozpin told his misbehaving student with a mocking tone.

"What no! I'm not!" Ruby said in a vain attempt to defend her case.

Her teammates gave their team leader a look as well the rest of the class. Ruby was sweating bullets and her teammates weren't helping. Her sister was trying to hold back snickering, Blake looked bored and Weiss held her arms in a disappointed huff.

"So pray tell Miss Rose. What are you doing with your scroll?" Ozpin asked his student sarcastically.

The Ruby felt that one hit her like a dagger. She wasn't expecting Ozpin to use logic, it wasn't fair. She was just trying to learn about the newcomers. Isn't that learning? Wait, Ruby thought. She was learning and that's how she going to get out of this.

"I was trying to spread acceptance and peace," Ruby said it like she was preaching about saving the world.

Her sister yang couldn't surprise her giggles anymore and busted opened in full-blown Laughter. Blake, on the other hand, shot Ruby a raised eyebrow, almost as if she was confused at their leaders choice of words. Weiss just faced palmed.

"That sounds fascinating Miss Rose. Please tell me how are you doing this." Ozpin said amused.

For a second Ruby went blank. She felt as if she jumped in the deep end now. She banished those thoughts, she couldn't be second-guessing herself now. She puffed up her chest and let her words work their magic. Oh, dust I'm toast. Ruby thought "I ummm, was watching an exposé on the aliens." The last words came out in a whimper.

Ozpin squared his shoulders and shot Ruby a smile. Warm rays of hope shun on the girl and she felt as if she was going to get away with it. "You absolutely right Miss Ruby Rose. In fact."

Ozpin turned to Oobleck. "We should stream it to the whole class." Everyone perked up at those words. The prospect of a work light class day excited them.

"Yeah!" Ruby yelled while pumping her fist in victory.

"We can just triple your homework for today," Ozpin said; killing the mood.

Everyone groaned in unison. "Don't worry children. You all can thank Miss Rose after class." Ozpin said deviously.

Everyone shot angry stares at Ruby and she sunken into her chair, hoping that she might turn invisible. She did in a way. When the room darkens and the hologram television turned on. No one could see the little red rider and their attention was turned to the video. She felt a slight amount of relief at that fact. Then she felt an elbow nudge her ribs and she nearly jumped.

It was her sister Yang. "So?" She asked.

"So what?" Ruby asked confused.

"What's so special about these guys, that they made you watch the news?" Her sister said in a snarky tone.

"Wha-?! What's so weird about me watching the news?" Ruby said insulted.

Blake interjects into the conversation. "Because the first thing in the morning you watch that camping cartoon in your bed snug in a fuzzy blanket." Blake deadpan.

"That's a very mature show." Ruby defended.

This time it was Weiss who butted in. "The camp master is literally the type of guy you see in a little kids show!" Weiss said in a hybrid of a yell and whisper.

Yang broke up the argument. "Wait! We're not talking about the cartoons Ruby watches, we're talking about her interests in the news."

"Oh! I almost forgot. Anyways, I've heard from a very reliable source that these guys have some weird technology. Almost physics-defying." Ruby paused for a second and resumed. "I mean, more physics-defying than usual, but anyways I thought they might be into some crazy firearms." The team leader said in a chipper voice.

"You mean you got it from the internet." Blake scored.

Ruby just let the sass bounce off her and she continued. "I got it from a leaked video. People say that it's from the Atlesain soldier head cam but some say it was the aliens themselves who put the video up." Ruby said in hushed whispers.

"That sounds utterly pointless, why would an aliens civilization even bother to do something like that?" Weiss question their leader.

Ruby raised a finger in protest but nothing came out. The leader of team ruby couldn't think of something to prove her point, so she relented. "Fine that part might be fake but the video exists!"

"Alright, so what does it show?" Blake asked curious and broken out of her bored trance.

"All of their artwork being in impossible position and super advanced technology being used casually. If these aliens can do that then think what they can do with weapons!" Ruby said cheerfully.

"What makes you think they even need guns if there do advance?" Blake asked.

"Because the reports say they came out of a war. I don't know the details but that usually means weapons." Ruby said.

"Well, it looks like was going to find out. The streams are coming up." Yand warned.

Ruby smiled and the projector lid up with the catchy Vale news 12 intros. "I'll show you after class. It's something you can only understand if you see it for yourselves."

Just like that, the entire classroom attention was pulled to the broadcast in front of them. In front of them appeared the aging face of New 12. A tanned wrinkly woman who had some many jobs done to her, she looked more like a doll than a human being.

"Good morning Vale. New 12 comes to you with a wonderful lineup." The plastic woman said with practiced ease. "We will be showing the results of new AK-2 and what role they will be playing in the future of Vale. We will as well be informing you of the rising crime rate and how you'll be surprise of the ratio of human to Faunus." The aging reporter said without faltering.

Blake only huffed at that last part. Weiss, on the other hand, shot a quick glance at the girl, only to be cut off at the news broadcasters resuming her story. "But first we will be giving you an exclusive first inside view of the newcomers known as the Orokin. Here at Vale News 12, we have heard many opinions on the visitors from another world. We believe that you should be informed before forming an opinion. That why we're sending our rising star, Randy Young, to show you the details."

At those words, the camera switched feeds and the sight of the doll-like woman was replaced by a handsome younger man. He looked panicked and the camera was violently shaking.

"Hello, Vale. This is Randy Young in the back of our field van. We are currently being chased down by local Grimm." The boy's face looked terrified when he spoke but his words never broke.

"We are currently on route to the Orokin camp of operation to meet up with them. I am confident that we will be able to." He was cut off by a warning from the driver.

"Oh Dust! We're going to crash." The unseen driver screamed as the Camera panned towards the front window.

There it showed around a dozen figures in form-fitting uniforms made of white fabric and gold. Then the image suddenly jolted and then it rolled around in the van. The sound of shattering glass and pounding metal filled the ears of the viewers. The camera violently rotated as it showed the occupants of the van being tossed around. Their bodies curled up into balls to protect their vital areas. Then it all suddenly stopped.

The entire class was in shock at the sight. People started mumbling quietly to each other as the video continued to roll. The comments varied person to person. A few people were worried; others wondered what the people in the road were. Cardin, on the other hand, made a brutish comment on how cool it was going to be to watch the guy scared face as he gets eaten by Grimm.

Then the sound of the gunfire filled the air, then the sound of the air shuttering and finally the sound of a blade slashing flesh. The voices of the occupants of the van started to mumble to each other. Asking one another if they were okay and then positive reply's later. The camera then was picked up by an unknown person and pointed to the now messy Randy Young. The sound of the fight was now amplified, making what he said next muffled by it.

"We're happy to report that by some miracle, we are all okay. I believe we are in the middle of a firefight. We don't know who exactly but I believe it's the Orokin armed forces out there fighting the Grimm." The boy reported.

Ruby's eyes went wide and she crossed her fingers. Please show it on TV! She thought to herself.

The Reporters seem to have gotten the same idea as he also suddenly puffed up and he grinned check to check. "And we will be giving you a live feed."

"Really! You have to be crazy to do that!" The feminine voice shot back.

The young man's face turned to into a scowl. "Yes really, now get over here. You're not going to get hurt by getting a peak." The reported said annoyed.

The now woman holding the camera sighed and followed her boss. The carefully walked across the side crashed van until they were at the front of it. The reporter was the first to awkwardly climb the seat and open the wrecked door, with some more luck it wasn't completely wrecked and it opened easily enough. They both poked their heads out only to be disappointed.

The entire fight was already over. The red and gold one, holding the ornate pistol and equally ornate sword, stood in the middle of it. Dozens of smoking bodies lay broken around him. A row of armed troopers kneeled in front of the van, their weapons smoking and lowered. It was all quite impressive. These must be quite skilled fighters to be able to get rid of a pack so quickly. Then the heads of all of the eyeless soldiers turned to meet him and camerawoman.

Ruby was watching the holographic video closely. She was trying to make out exactly how their weapons work. She couldn't see any magazine or tell if the gun was using a single rail or double barrels. These could be energy weapons. Atlas has made strides in that area, then again this rifle might also be rail guns. A smile spread itself across her face. These guys look so cool! Ruby thought.

Weiss, on the other hand, was in awe of the splendid decorations the soldier wore. If she had to guess the white ones were grunts, while the red one must be the leader, or at least an elite soldier. Then she felt like she was a tap on her shoulder. She turned to see yang with a dumb look on her face.

"Man these guys love their bling, don't they? Bet that they are the high and mighty type." The blonde brawler said dryly.

Weiss huffed at the bullheaded comment yang made. Then again, she can be right. These soldiers might just simply be hot head nobles who got lucky in this skirmish. The only way she can tell is to actually see them fight. She hunkered down and hoped to see the newcomer's abilities. She saw most seem to do the same, other than Blake who seems rather bored at the sight. Weiss didn't know why, nor did she care.

Randy gulped and let his charm do the work for him. "Hello! Vale news 12 here. Where here for an exposé on the new Orokin kingdom! Do you have any comments?"

A collective groan came from the men holding the rifles. The red one on the other hand just turned and aimed his pistol. The others were quick to follow suit. Their rifles they held snapped towards the direction of the red warrior. Everything remained silent for a solid ten seconds. Randy was about to speak up until an unnatural howl cut through the air, then dozens of other howls imitated it. A massive pack of Grimm burst out of the forest and onto the road, and then they charged.

"Oh, dust were screwed!" The Camerawoman screamed.

The low guardians took the phrase as the signal to run. They moved to help the occupants of the van and then they ran. They all ran as fast as they could but they could be faster, the camerawoman tossed her gear but before she could Randy caught it. The man wasn't willing to give up his chance; he won't let this once in a lifetime chances pass him by. A story like this could turn him onto household name across vale, no, the world.

The groups of soldiers were close behind with the tenno cover their 6 o'clock. Any Beowulf that came near was cut down with his twin blades. They all continued to run as fast as possible but it was looking pointless as they saw they still had half a mile until they reached the gate. Most of them were slowing down, Randy himself was nearly taken by a creeper when he refused to let go of the camera.

It all seemed hopeless and the thought of death seems inevitable. That was until the tenno turned and took a battle stance. The Tenno spoke only one word.

"Run." His voice sang out emotionless and electronic. It also seems young by its pitch but they'd need to come back later to make a conclusion. They didn't stop running. Not just the News team but his commands showed no outer dismal for leaving their friend behind. Then again this soldier might be their version of a combat robot. If so then they'll have to thank the engineer who made that bot.

Randy just simply turned the camera to be facing the red soldier or robot. He won't be able to see what it recorded but the students of beacon got a short display of the tenno prowess with a blade and gun.

His movement was similar to water, moving effortlessly among the creatures of Grimm. His blades nearly unable to be seen by the human eye, the only indicator of their passing was the red ribbon of Grimm blood trailing behind it. There were sudden flashes of gunfire as well, these alien munition tore limbs off and burst into toxic gas, killing pockets of Grimm. To many in the classroom, that's all they saw, but the more tactical of the students saw something different. The red warrior didn't berserk into the horde. He chose his targets. He found the biggest group and the biggest of the creatures and then attack quickly and hard. His blows would reap a tally of kills, nearly leaving the pack completely wiped out. Then once he was surrounded, he'd use his impressive agility to jump out of combat. He was quick too, that the students were able to see him repeat this action twice over before the line of sight was cut by the hill incline.

There was only one way to describe this red warrior. He was like a gun. He would be a projectile that would break apart any defense or cause a great deal of harm. Then he'd repeat the action over and over until his target was either dead or he ran out of ammo.

The watching audience was brought out of their analyses by the turning of the camera to an energy wall, being projected by pillars of porcelain and gold. In the center was a massive gate that was equally ornate as everything else the orokin own. This massive gate suddenly studdered open to reveal more low guardians and the dax centurion Maxus.

The bronze samurai moved to attend his portal party. "Are you alright, the status report of your gear, who are these people and is the tenno still alive?" Maxus asked.

"We're all fine sir, we only expended a minor amount of plasma, these are Vale News 12, and Hexus saved our lives. Sir." The low guardian said with baited breath.

"Get the civilians inside and guarded closely, you and your squad get some rest," Maxus ordered.

"Sir. What about Hexus." The Guardian asked with curiosity and with the slightest of worry.

The utterance of those words the arrowhead-shaped ship flew overhead nearly silently. The guardian then received a look form Maxus that told him to not worry about it. The low guardian nodded back and moved inside. Waiting to receive some well-earned shut-eye.

Randy, on the other hand, shoved the camera back into the woman's hands. "Next time, don't drop it."

"You got to be kidding me. Being chased by Grimm doesn't warrant me trying to keep my ass intact?" The camerawoman spat back.

"No, it means that this is a once in a lifetime chance. We cannot let it pass us by, no matter what." Randy warned.

"Fine, next time I'll quit before dropping the dead weight." The camerawoman hissed. With that, the party moved into the safety of the orokin camp.

Oobleck's classroom was now glued to the screen. This broadcast was far more exciting than any of them could predict and with the news part now entering the camp it's only going to get better. Sadly they had to cut away for a moment, now it's showing the old face of the original old broadcaster.

"Man! Did you see that guy go all ninja on those Beowulf's! I mean wow! And I thought Ren was the expert ninja!" Nora screamed in the middle of class.

Her quite partner just pulled her down from the desk and calmed her down and shushes her. Ozpin stood in front of his class. Prepared to give a quick lesson to the class, with a rise of his hand, the class quieted down.

"So. Can anyone tell me what we learned here?" Ozpin asked the class.

Many of them gave the obvious answer of watching the tenno fight and on how he was an impressive fighter, then there were the people of criticized his brash actions, Weiss being the leader of this train of thought. It was when Pyrrha rose her hand was when Ozpin got his searched answer.

"The red warrior is a good fighter but because he is still new to fighting Grimm, he is going to lose against them. He doesn't know that the Grimm can't be beaten by outlasting them. Which means he either needs to retreat now or someone has to pick him up." The Gladiator commented.

"Very good Miss Nickos. Yes, I'm afraid that the lack of knowledge of an enemy can lead to someone's downfall. The Red warrior will fall if he stays and decides to fight the Grimm in a war of attrition. Unless some else has something to say." At that, he gave look towards Blake Belladonna.

She perked up at the new attention. Ozpin spoke again. "I've noticed you've been studying the red warrior closer than everyone else in the class."

Then Weiss realized that her teammate wasn't bored but giving all of her attention to the fight, Subtlety shutting of other senses to forces better at the thing in front of her. This was also made Weiss curious about her teammate, that the same look she gets when she read the book about ninjas.

Blake stood to address her teacher. "You say they don't know the Grimm, but the same could be said about them. We know nothing of what these people are capable of. The red warrior can be just a very advanced robot. Then again it might be an immortal super being. We don't know."

Ozpin nodded in agreement. "Very good Miss Belladonna, now it seems the Expose is about to resume."

The entire class returned their attention to the screen before them and just as the headmaster said, the live feed returned to the Randy young. He was slightly cleaner than last time and was behind a massive tower. His face also had a massive grin. As if he received some life-altering news.

"This is Randy Young Back on the air with some fantastic news. We're going to meet face to face with the leader of this camp and directly talk to her. Don't worry we will also be able to ask your burning questions while being escorted to the leader of the Orokin, Miss Amara Luxior herself." Randy's said in excitement.

He turned to reveal the Bronze warrior that met them at the gate. "This is Maxus Dax, head of security. He won't be joining us thought, but were will be asking questions!" The man said in a chipper voice.

He moved the mike to Maxus. "Please tell our audience, has the Grimm proven them self's as a threat to the settlement." Randy's didn't know that his comment struck a nerve of Maxus.

"This Orokin tower is making great headway and these oversized pests only act as target practice." The dax nearly spat out. He did keep his composure but his choice of words might have given him away.

"That's amazing. Most people who set up in the wild normally get overrun in a matter of days. Are you sure your defenses can hold up without military aid?" Randy asked.

Maxus remained tall and only made a quick sniff of the air. An act to anyone who didn't know him seem innocent but to those who do, know he has absolutely hated the person in front of him.

"We had a discussion with your leaders about this. Due to our ships special technology, we were able to carry fifty thousand refugees with us but these numbers were too high to house within your walls. So we came to an agreement. They will give us a plot of land near the city and we would provide for ourselves. So far everything is moving smoothly. We will have the tower built within the year and a city to surround it. Then we will improve your people's technology and bring you all into a new space age." Maxus said with an air of confidence.

When his eye's met the eyes of the reporter, he saw awe in them. As if the information sounded like a fairy tale. His chest grew warm with pride and a small smirk formed itself on his lips.

"T-That sounds amazing. Not just the feat of engineering it will take to build a city within a day but your willingness to bring us into space." The man said with a shaking voice.

"This kindness will solve many of your people's problems. You'll be able to gain greater control of your own world as well. New build satellites will allow finding the nest of these Grimm and wipe them out once and for all." Maxus said, attempting to sound as benevolent as possible.

Randy was about to ask another question but an arrowhead shape ship in the design common to orokin vessels. The bottom area looked like a door with a lotus symbol on it. It was the first thing they see move and it reveals the red warrior who stayed back. He flipped out of the ship and quickly moved to attended Randy. He nodded politely and made a gesture to follow him.

Maxus was confused. He knew an escort was going to take the reporters but choosing the tenno to do it seemed… like a bit much. He moved to intercept Hexus. "Wait." Maxus ordered.

The tenno turned quickly to address his teacher. With a curt nod, he let Maxus know he had his attention. "Tell me in your own words, who ordered you to escort these people." The man said as calmly as he could in a situation such as this.

"Miss Amara Luxior." The tenno said in a gentle voice.

Maxus cracked his neck and rolled his shouldered. With a deep breath, he asked a question. "Why in the void wasn't I informed of this?" He said through gritted teeth.

Hexus just shrugged. He questions orders, he just followed them.

The reporter Randy couldn't understand what the two of these men were saying but he understands the nuances. It was little funny to him. This guy was so of himself when they spoke, he, of course, had to be polite and nod. Now he might be able to annoy the guy without breaking any rules. He walked up acting a bit clueless while he was at it. "Excuse me. I must have misheard you before. I thought you were in charge but from the looks of it I was clearly mistaken." Randy asked in an innocent tone.

Maxus shot a quick glance to the reporter. He studied him for a little while and then just walked away. A tad worrying for Randy, he didn't expect that kind of reaction. Hell, it was less than a reaction and more of a passive acknowledgment. He just turned to the red warrior. "Should we go?"

The Tenno nodded and escorted him to the chambers of Amara. While they were walking they saw many aspects of the camp. They saw lumbering men carrying crates that were too large to be light. They all also seemed similar to one another. They all had the same portions and the exact same bulky gear. He also saw their total opposite. These slim, almost lanky individuals carried thin pads with scrolling text. Their equipment was smooth and futuristic. They also seem more diverse than the bulky men. Randy had to quickly interview one or two of these people. To see what kind of people these are and what sort of attitude they had.

"Excuse me; umm I'm sorry I didn't get your name when we first met," Randy said as politely as he could.

"My name is Hexus; student of Maxus and a member of the Tenno order." The red warrior said in the same gentle voice he uses to respond to his master. Then it hit him. When this guy told them to run, that was the equivalent of screaming. His also noted that his first name was similar to Maxus as well. It might be their version of the last name.

"Well Hexus, I hope you wouldn't mind me asking a few of your… employees a few questions as well." Randy almost said in a salesmen voice.

Hexus stopped suddenly and stayed still for ten seconds. Then he answered Randy's request. "You may." Was all the tenno said and was all the permission needed for Randy to jump on his first target.

He briskly walked up to one of the skinny ones. He was with a small group of his colleagues, talking in a quick chirpy language. "Hello there gentlemen, I'm from Vale 12 news. I was hoping to ask you a few questions I hope."

They all looked at one another. Chirping out a few words before responding, it was one of the fancy looking one. He or she wore a thick coat that had a few metallic parts to it. They were also quite skinny and tall, to the point that their portions seem excaudate version of a skinny person.

"I'm Qapuchi VI and you can ask me your questions." The female sounding individual said.

"Oh well, I'm glade you're so cooperative. Now can you tell me what your job around here is?" Randy asked in an excited voice.

The Qapuchi laughed at that. "I do not have a job. I have a duty to the orokin and their ally's to provide scientific and technical support. That's what I'm best at, what all Corpus at best at and that's what their children are going to be best at. In fact, I bet that there is no living being better at this than us." Qapuchi said in a prideful voice.

Randy was a bit shocked at that. If these people had a cast system, then his story just became a piece not just for a lifetime but one for the history books. "Tell me are you a sort of cast system, did you chose to be part of this Corpus branch and are you happy with your status quo?" He knew questions like these always got a response. He can't wait to see the effects on a people like these.

Qapuchi VI just crossed her arms and gave an amused smile. "We Corpus were made to love this job and I got to say it's pretty nice. Our whole system is quite effective. We don't have the shackles of kingdom system like yours. We never spend ten years building a subpar building that has only one use. No, when we do thing it gets done and it gets done right. Our whole civilization is one that made humanity great and it's all thanks to out masters the Orokin."

Randy's smile turned form one of happy ambition to one of displeasure. He just nodded and thanked them for their time. He turned to see one of the lumbering ones to be passing him by. He quickly moved in hopes to see if he was different.

"Excuse me, sir! I like a moment of your time." Randy said while moving to intercept the larger man.

He was moving by with a box half his size, it was filled to the brim with ore and he seems unaware of it weight. He didn't acknowledge the man until he was stopped by the tenno. Hexus just nodded toward the reporter. "Answer him." Hexus said with a little bit of force behind his voice.

"Rur?" The massive man said in his gutter language.

"What? I'm sorry I didn't get that." Randy said surprised.

"Wait a second. Let me get his translator in check." Qapuchi said while walking up to them.

A holographic display pot up in front of her and she let her fingers dance across it at incredible speed. After a few seconds, she spoke. "Alright, I was able to patch and install the program into him. Mr… Umm. Reporter. You'll be able to understand him now.

Randy just blinked rapidly. "Wait. If you all have translation programs for you, then how come you can still speak your language?"

Qapuchi giggled. "I don't have one on. In fact, only the grineer use them because of their limited learning capacity." The Corpus woman quipped.

Randy was stunned. These people learned their language that quickly? And why are these grineer not the same? He turned back to the large grineer man. "So tell me, what do you do around here?"

"I build, I dig. I do more if told to. Don't like it. I just dig, I just build. I like it." He said with a grimace on his face.

"So you don't have any hope or dreams. You just like digging?" Randy asked.

The grineer man shifted the massive create on his shoulder, as of now the weight bothered him. "Also build. Orokin is hope. They are greatest, strongest. We follow."

Randy took a few steps back, his sense is on high alert. He couldn't get comfortable footing as Randy felt a bit of out of place here. It was just a feeling though, then again it was screaming at him to run away from these alien minded people but he had a job. He looked around attempting to find someone who at least looked a bit angry to at least see if one of them had some individuality.

Then he spotted the red warrior. "Mr. Hexus, tell me. What's the opinion on the orokin."

Hexus twitched. He normally doesn't give opinions he just followed orders. Now he was ordered to give an opinion. He stood for a small while with his head tilting to the side. Pondering the question, He could say he hates it all, or lie through his teeth. He opted to just stand silent. Randy seems to get the hint and we continued on our way.

We did stop to interview others, but they finished with the same results. Every last one of them sing their praises to the Orokin. Others just gave him stone cold stares, these came exclusively from the Grineer. It was a little funny to him. If this was any other Sorokin crew they would have sounded afraid. They would have made every effort to make their master sound like a god and would have cursed him out for questioning them. Almost as if they were religious maniacs defending their god from the heretic. This ship on the other hand was a bit loose in its discipline and not for the better. They said they loved Amara as if she was some sort of saint but he knew they had different goals.

He's seen the humans of the crew speak of seceding from the Orokin, to go to one of the human control kingdoms and living there. The Grineer on the other hand have been a bit aggressive. They've started to act like animals and mark territory for themselves. The Corpus have been the most difficult to root out but he learned that they have been making back door deals. He was able to capture and interrogate one; he gave light of a sort of secret cabal, one that trades information and resources for greater power. Hexus knows that it's going to be a matter of time before Maxus stick him on them. In fact he knows he's going to make him do it. He's been doing it multiple time the last three days. Now the whole camp is being held together by their collective fear of him. An annoying position but one he shall play for his master.

Hexus and Randy made a slow progress to Amara's throne room as he's been stopping to interview everyone that he passes by. But they do make it to the great double doors gilded by Amara's heraldry, a hand griping a cherry stem in the art style of the Orokin.

Hexus moved ahead of Randy and stopped in front of the great double doors. The Tenno raised his hand and wisp-like energy's coiled around it. Humming energy's filled the room and it fashions itself like the singing of birds. It made both the Tenno and reporters bodies relax; any form of aggressive behavior was being tuned out by the humming.

The double doors parted ways and it revealed a massive hall, decorated with lavish silk banners and gilded pillars of gold. A long walkway made by an energy rug paved the way towards Amara's throne, a beautiful cushion chair of crystalized roots that made up the circuitry of the tower. Her locks of hair connected her to the crystals via neural implants. It all made her look like as if she was a part of the entire thing.

Randy was left speechless at the display. It all looked so mythical to him. At this point, he knew that the rumors of the Orokin love of extravagates are all true. Then he remembered the reeducated servants she controlled and he stiffens at the sight. He wondered how much of this is necessary if this whole room even had a point or was all necessary. Randy was going to have words and he was going to capture it all on camera. This woman is going to get a big surprise from Vale News 12.

He took a steady pace and was in front of the grey-skinned woman. Then he noticed her perfect features, her nearly impossible symmetry of her body, yet it didn't seem like his coworker who had all the plastic surgery. It as if the body was natural for these people. He shook himself out of this trance and renewed his serious expression.

Before he could talk, the silk-clad woman asked him a question. "Would like a seat?" She said in an enthralling voice.

Randy gave a shy nod. She extended an elongated arm and waved it. A luxurious chair materialized behind him and camera woman. They both sat down and had to force to keep a serious face's, as the chair tried to smother them in their comfortable cushions.

Randy cleared his throat. "Hello, Miss Luxior. I am Randy young from Vale New 12 and I've been interviewing your people."

She gave a polite smile. "It's a pleasure and no need for such formability's. You may call me Amara." She said with a comforting nod.

Randy's shoulders lazed and his grip on his microphone slacked. "Well, Miss Amara I wish to point out a few concerning details of your organization before we start," Randy said in a voice staining to keep its serious tone.

The woman's bright eye's now dimed and her warm smile dipped into a frown. "I believe I know what concerns you have." Her voice still sang out regardless of her change of mood.

"Then please tell me and my viewer how can you manipulate these people's minds and are you planning on sharing this technology?" Randy asked.

"It's all teri- Wait what?" Amara was no longer in her depressed state and now was on high alert. Hexus noted this and readied himself for anything.

"Well I saw how efficient and utopic your civilization was and I felt a bit ashamed of my own. People don't seem to ever see reason and act out like insane lunatics. Our politicians are completely insane as well. The Funaus is also an unreasonable faction, they demanded an apology and we gave them an island and you know what happened, they started attacking us." Randy said all this as if he was a voice of reason. As if he doesn't understand his hypocritical statements.

"I'm sorry but I think that aspect of our technology is too controversial right now." Amara was barely able to utter the words.

"You can't be serious? Do you understand that the Orokin are in debt to the four kingdoms? You should be doing everything in your power to pay them back. It is like you have the most favorable position either in the minds of the public. A lot of people are saying they we should just take everything you have and dispute it amongst the four kingdoms. Others want you off this planet because they are afraid of what you might drag in, since you running away from something. There are a lot of opinions and a lot of them are bad. It's up to you if you want them to change." Randy young told Amara.

She almost forgot. The Orokin are flawed and they didn't acknowledge it, this is why she was so adamant to prove it. Yet she forgot that everyone is flawed as well. Not a single one of them can prove themselves to be worthy of being perfect. Not she presents herself before this world and doesn't know what to say. She has to change that.

"I am going to help everyone, period. First I'll help the people I brought with me. Then I'll help the people who can't help themselves, then I'll help your governments. I will not be choosing sides nor will I agree with a single person. I am a natural party in all of this. I will be putting limitations. I won't be giving you weapons or mind controlling technology. Nor will I moving to attack another party of a different ideal. I will only fight in self-defense, not to save my own life but in protection of my own people. I won't be using any of it either. it's only fair." Amara stated.

Randy raised an eyebrow. "Does the Grimm count as a faction?" He asked inquisitively.

"No, they are a danger and should be destroyed." Amara said in

Randy smiled, at least they knew something. Randy thought.

"Well, why don't we move forwards and get to know each other people more." And with that, they continued the interview with Hexus in the background watching them. It lasted an hour and when they finished they both agreed to continue it at a later date. There was even talk on creating a Vale news 12 post here. Amara quickly shot that idea down.

A massive potion of vale watched this interview. The people of Remnant found it informing and a little worrying. The four kingdoms gain some interest in this Orokin and a few of their sub-factions even knew what they wanted to happen.

In Beacon, the class watching it for the class was talking. Every single person had an opinion on these people. Some were afraid and other were excited about the future.

"But if we get rid of the Grimm, would we hunters be out of a job?" Jaune asked concerned.

"No people will still need hunters to deal with bandits and other dangers." Prryha said comforting her leader.

"There is in grantee that they can even do that." Weiss interjected.

"Did you see half the stuff they are doing up there! I wouldn't be surprised if they can move mountains." Yang said in a booming voice.

"Yet their empire fell. We don't know if they are good people. From what I saw they are rulers that require slaves to run their empire." Blake countered.

"We don't know they want now. Miss Luxior did say she just wanted to help and not interfere." Ren Cleared up.

"Who cares? They have space magic and I want it in my HAMMER!" Nora said in a hyper active voice.

Ruby was looking at a screenshot on her phone and not paying attention. This allowed Yang to sneak a peek at what her little sis is doing.

"Oooh, see anything you like?" Yang said with a smirk.

The Ruby was looking at a picture of the so-called Tenno fighting Grimm. He was frozen mid-swing while shooting his pistol in a middle of a Grimm Pack.

"Yeah," Ruby said in a dreamy voice. "Look at those pistol bullets rip Beowulfs limbs off. You have to think how those baby's will preformed if they were sized up for Crescent Rose."

"Aw Ruby, you disappoint me. You had me thinking you were looking at space boys butt." Yang teased Ruby.

Her sister's face shook her head in disgust. "Don't ruin this for me Yang! I won't be able to look at this picture the same way."

Team WBY laughed at their leader's reaction.

The Class was dismissed and left with an unreasonable amount of homework. Ozpin in the other hand saw an opportunity. These people harbored a great amount of power and had open minds. He just needs to find the perfect subject and an opening. He just needs make sure other don't get to them.


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright, I have good news and bad news. The bad news is that this chapter will only be able to belong as 2000 to 3000 words. Good news is that I will be able to upload much faster. I had to do this due to life reason. Still, I am grateful for your understanding and your support. I hope you enjoy the chapter.**

 **Any feedback and opinions will be helpful. Thank you.**

Chapter 4- Fear for the moon Part 1

The Excalibur prime laid dormant on the surgical table. Its wielder sat in a stool with his Zerimon suit was removed from his top half. Leaving his chest bear. Hexus was four foot eleven, his build was lean but firm. It was expected of him to sustain a healthy body, at least a combat-ready body. As Hexus would be classified as healthy his looks would say otherwise. Burn scars crisscrossed his body and pitch black pot marks dotted his body, yet these are the least severe scars. There was a massive surgical scar running across the boy's stomach, reminding the boy that he no longer had one. His left arm was missing, replace with a sentient one. Its skeletal form made it look like his flesh was simply removed and the bone was left. Then came the facial scar across his face, the one he received during the 10-0 incident. It still stung when the air made contact with it.

His body has been ravaged during the war and Hexus was encumbered because of it. He watched as Miss Luxior herself was giving him a checkup. Amara was multitasking as she tried using all of her ability to ease her tenno. She manipulated the holographic IV drop, it's nutrition cord was connected to his flesh arm, feeding him. Her arm installed with the laura device hummed as it attempted to heal the body's unhealable scars. Her eyes were twitching as they scanning the dozens of medical screens as they relayed data to the woman. Her mind was giving mental commands to hovering multi-tooled medal drones poked and prodded the boy's body. Amara did all this for a half an hour and was showing any signs of slowing down.

When Amara used all of her options and her mind was empty with knowledge was when she gave in. She had no real ability to heal the boy's void pulsing boy. Her equipment can't touch the flesh without hurting Hexus further. His void immune system would burn out any cells implanted in him. Her Lora device could only knit the flesh, but not replace it. She lowered her head in shame.

"I cannot help you. You must rely on IV's to feed you nutrition. The pains for your sleep will not cease and your body will most likely not grow healthy and strong. You'll be stunted and will most likely die young." These words burned Amara's very soul. It was her orders that lead to this.

Hexus face didn't change expressions. "Will it affect my combat performance?" He asked in a deadpan voice.

Amara twitched at those words. She expected some form of emotional response. "Very little but that isn't the point."

The child still didn't seem to care for the state of his body but attempted to understand Miss Luxior. "Any advice to avoid any further bodily harm?" Hexus once again asked in a deadpan voice.

Her eye's met Hexus and they were blank. Anger burned in her chest. Not towards the boy but to herself and the people who made him this way. She would undo the damage done to him, even if it kills her. "That's not what I meant but still it's a good question. For one you shouldn't use any excuse amount of void energy, we put limiters on the warframes for a reason. Anything the warframe feels is sent back to you via transference but if the limiters are broken down then the pain will become real. So don't push yourself or if you lose an arm in your warframe and its limiters are corroded, then you'll dislocate an arm." Amara said in a worried voice.

She hopes that she was clear with the boy and it gets through to him that he isn't invincible, just safer than most. She glances at the boy's scars once again. The black lines were sentient laser wound, the scorch pot mark are sentient plasma, that arm was when overloaded it with void energy. He went above and beyond in his battles. Always breaking the warframe revival protocol when the odds were impossible. Yet no one trusted the boy, even though he was the only reason they were alive.

It really was crushing her, The Guilt. She almost wants to curse her feeling for making her this way it really was the only thing that she expresses these days. She looked at the boy and saw him looking up at her. It was weird look at, it seemed familiar. She was curious and gave a command to the tower. It made a holographic mirror of her face and she saw the same blank face he had.

She started chuckling softly. It was obvious now. She forgot that she always wore a mask in front of everyone. It's how she survived in the orokin empire and how she leads her people. By example. If she wants to revert everything wrong by her people, then she has to act the part.

She gave the boy a warm smile. "Well, you'll be fine to continue your role as my bodyguard. I do have a request for you. When we move to visit the city of Vale, we will be learning everything about them. Not just their technology but their culture. I'll be taking so much information in, I don't think I'll be able to do it myself. Now, why don't you lend me a hand? Try to take in the sights and learn a thing or two." She didn't need his help. In fact, if you gave her four screens and put all the information of all four kingdoms in it, she would have learned everything on them within the evening. No, she wants the boy tenno to do it by his own volitions to learn, to enjoy and to grow.

"Now off to sleep, I'll need you fresh in the morning," Amara said to him as gently as possible.

The boy nodded and jumped off the stool. Amara sighed in relief and got up herself for tomorrow's trip.

The door to Hexus slid open with a quiet swish, letting the operator have a clear view of his room. It was messy and various forms of media were strewn across the room. They all were a form of family-based shows, literature, and movies. They all had the spitting image of a nuclear family with happy parents and their children, except the son would always be scratched out. Any every show or movie with a son was crudely digitally removed and the written works had any mention of a male child removed.

He ignored them and moved to his cushiony round bed in the corner. He picked up his latest project of a show about a family and their mischievous pet alien. Hexus inserted in his holographic player and started the show. It was cheesy in the mind of the tenno. By special effects were terrible and the jokes campy it was a sub-par show at best but then it did made him chuckle. It was his favorite type pastime and he could spend hours watching old shows from earth's past.

Then the son came on the scene and Hexus started to break his usually emotionless face. His eyes would water and hands started to shake and he broke when the boy started to misbehave. It wasn't anything really bad, the brother was just doing an innocent prank on his neighbor. When the punchline was delivered and the grouchy old man shook his fist at the giggling boy, Hexus lost it.

His body lit with void flame and it bent to his will. The chaotic energy's lunged forward to the hologram projector and it crawled its way in. The hellish power whiped out its flaming tendrils and ripped the image of the boy away. Every last piece of code revolving around the brother was erased.

It took several minutes but Hexus finally calmed down. The room was silent after that as if the tenno never burst into flames in the first place. Hexus did forget and would never remember what happened. No one would ever raise any questions as any staff put in charge of cleaning rooms would never dare come near his. This fragile version of Hexus would remain out of the eyes of everyone. Hexus room was his safe haven, never to be interrupted by foreign hands.

He quietly went to sleep curled up in a ball and had his usual nightmares. Wishing when he woke up, he forgot everything about his past.

[City of Vale]

The beautiful porcelain and gold drop ship hovered above the ground. A small ramp extends and a golden door swung open, revealing Amara and her retinue. She walked down the ramp alongside Maxus, Hexus, and Lulu. Along was also a small contingent of Crewmen and Dax but they were ordered to stay on the ship.

Lulu was disgusted by the smell of the animal life hanging in the air. She was doubly disgusted by the unclean status of these people's aquatic port. Not to mention the drab design of their architecture. She was disappointed, it looks like they won't be spending too much time here.

She turned her head for orders but met Amara's excited face. "Lulu look at it. It's a new people and new cultures to explore. So much has to be done and yet so little time. Come, let us explore this new world." Amara said told her telepath with a cheery voice.

Lulu nearly burst into tears. "Inspirational words my lady!"

Maxus growled and moved forward with Hexus. "Bootlicker." The disgruntled Dax said in a whisper. It was pointless as well since the girl was able to read the man's thoughts.

Hexus soon took the lead and Maxus took the back, both ready to protect Amara. It did make it awkward for them as they met the dock's master. Mistress Amara had to make everyone wait as she walked towards the man and presented their papers to him but after that it was dandy. For about the time they were in the docks. When they met the fence's, they all saw a massive crowd of people holding cameras and various political signs.

"We are awfully underprepared," Maxus grumbled.

Lulu turned to the Dax in disbelief. "You should have planned for this! Of course, Lady Amara would be stamped by the primitive barbarians! They just want to have their grubby little mitts on her. To feel the glor-"

"Lulu! Don't be rude." Amara lectured her follower.

Maxus took a deep breath. "We should wait to get more bodyguards form the base, my lady."

"Nonsense. You and Hexus are more than capable of escorting me." Amara said dismissively.

"With respect, I don't want to take chances."

Amara stood there for a few seconds and then relented. "Fine, if it makes you feel better."

Several minutes had past and newly arrived Dax guards were pushing the crowds away. They were immediately assaulted by recording devices from various news reporting agencies. Flashes of photography nearly blinded the party as they made their way through them. Maxus would need to exercise his restraint at this as it all made him very twitchy. He nearly drew his nikana and removed a hand that shoved a microphone into his face. A quick glance revealed that his Dax wasn't faring any better and Mistress Amara and Lulu also were uncomfortable with how cramped it was. The only one unaffected was Hexus, his warframe remained stoic and unaffected by the crowding reporters.

With a burst of fresh air, they were free from the crowd and were greeted by the sight of Atlas military. They had prepared a limousine and attempted to hold back the massive crowd of people. One of them ran up to the group and hurried them into the vehicle. When they did it was bliss and roomy enough for the eight of them. There was even an extra person inside that wore the colors of Atlas. A woman with dress uniform and a sword at her hip.

"Specialist Winter Schnee, I've been assigned as your escort for this mission of yours." She said with the grace of a noblewoman.

Amara smiled but was unable to be seen by Winter due to the orokin veal covering her face. "It's a pleasure. Please let me introduce myself. I am Amara Luxior and I am the defector of the orokin remnants." Seen chuckled at that.

Winter was confused at Amara's amusement. "I don't see whats funny."

Amara tilted her head, show her smile. "We are the remnants of the orokin and were on the planet named Remnant."

"Ah, I see," Winter said befuddled.

" We have a whole people and their culture to take in. The surprises don't end here." Amara said excitedly.

They ended their conversation with a quiet pause and queued Maxus to approach the specialist with unparalleled balance in the moving limo. He sat next to her and made sure his helmet didn't bother her.

"Tell me, is there anything I should be careful on this trip," Maxus said with discretion.

"Your safety is assured with me." Winter said with a business tone.

"I don't want vague answers. That woman right there is the most important person on this entire world. If anything happens to her and it will destroy everything." Maxus said angrily.

Winter didn't even turn her entire head to the man. She just moved her eye's to put him in her vision. "Everything is in danger of being destroyed here in Remnant. A single person won't change that."

"No, you don't get it. I mean it when I sai-"

That's all the dax said before the Limo was turned over by an intercepting truck crashed into them.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- Fear the Moon part 2

Torchwick lit his cigar as he stood on the roofs. With a death breath he enjoyed the taste, he exhaled. It still makes him feel better. He was pissed. He was ordered by his boss to capture some long arm lady or kill her. It didn't really matter to him, what did matter was the fact that they wanted him to use those mutts from the white fang to do it. Give him a good old thug any day, they made good cannon fodder. Still, it wouldn't stop vale's number one pioneering criminal.

A Fang member walked p next to him to report in. "Sir, We spotted the target and are sporting in a limbo." The Faunus said diligently.

"Typical, atlas can't help but show off their toy's. I'm assuming you got numbers." The criminal asked.

The Faunus avoided eye contact. "Hey! We don't have all day." Torchwick said annoyed.

"We spotted four of the birdbath heads and a red one. There was also this redhead next to the long arm woman but… That's all." He said nervously.

Roman threw his head back and let out a grown. "We want to know if they have any special or hunters with them. Not some glorified bodyguards who don't have good taste."

Neo popped out of nowhere, her talents allowing her to surprise the White Fang member. "Now Neo, let's see if you had better luck." Roman had high hopes for the girl and he wasn't disappointed.

She flicked her wrist and produced a picture. It had an image of a woman in white and it was obvious who it was. "A Schnee eh, And one of the main ones too. This is going to be interesting."

The little colorful gave enthusiastic nods and readied her weapon. The Faunus, on the other hand, was almost growling with an animalist anger. "I'm going to enjoy killing a Schnee." He said with sadistic glee.

"Hey, we have a job to do. Don't go running off on us." The man demanded.

"They left me an orphan and many other Faunus children orphaned by working their parents to death. If she is in my sights, then I'm taking her out." The Fang member growled.

Torchwick relented. "Fine but don't be surprised when you're left alone with the pigs."

The Faunus sneered but Roman ignored him. He brought his walky-talky to his lips. "Alright people, show time. Give the crowd something to cheer about."

A Flurry of confirms gave Torchwick his okay to go. With a smile, he watches as the truck filled to the brim with knockout gas was released. The Limbo was a massive moving target that made the criminal wonder why people even bother with them. They didn't even look that good in his eye. It was just a massive sign that the rich people who road in them compensated for something. That's why it came to no surprise to him that it made contact without incident. The large sound of metal pounding metal was the cue for him to put on the gas mask. Neo and the white fang did the same and the door sprung open and a massive cloud of gas flowed out.

[Limo]

Hexus was cradling his master in his warframe arm and used his body to shield her. Then saw the other three Dax minors around their unharmed mistress with Lulu along the Schnee woman were getting up on her own. Maxus was already moving towards his master to either receive his orders or give them depending on the situation. He stopped when the elongated arm stretched to caress his cheek with a cut on it. With a quick whirl and it was gone, only the blood remaining. Then they heard hissing and the Atlas woman says gas.

Amara's vale activated and teleported a mask onto her to protect from the gas. Lulu has something similar happen with her hairpin and the Dax's helmets activated and sealed their mouths. Hexus grabbed Amara's attention made a head motion to the unprotected towards the specialist. "Miss Schnee, do you not have adequate protection?"

The white-haired woman looked around and noticed the limbo was still upright but pinned by a truck. "No, and looks like the assaulters planed this." Winter was wondering how to escort the eight of them away safely enough away without taking too much time but Amara started to giving out orders.

"Hexus and Maxus will go out and solve the gas situation. Lulu will use her talents to aid them and the rest of the dax help me escort Miss Schnee to safety." They said understood synchronized and were moving before Winter could protest.

She still tried. "I am more than capable of handling myself and none of that is going to happen. My assignment is to guarantee your safety!"

They responded by kicking out the doors and three of them moving outside. Two Dax moved to guard their lady and one next Winter. "Miss Schnee, you have to breather unit. This gas will affect you unless Aura protects from it." Winter knew that she was right but still she was going to lead them as soon there are free from the gas attack. The five of them started shuffling out.

Hexus moved forward and leaving the rest of his team behind. He already knew his role as the fake target, so it didn't surprise Maxus when the tenno jumped forward started firing into the nearest armed target. The response was a hail of gunfire in return. The tenno jumped to the nearest set of cover and laid covering fire.

Lulu was behind Maxus, reading his mind as the two were used to work together. Their synergy was simple, he fought while she acted as a form of radar, except she was far better than any radar. She felt dozens of demi-humans scatter around her and she could only chuckle.

Maxus moved to the back of the crashed truck, with his mask filter any gas from the air. He felt Lulu's mind relay information into his and learned of the three men inside. They wore a full body suit that was sealed against the gas. They were armed with short carbine weapons and had combat hatches at their waist. He readied his nikana and moved towards the back. A hail of gunfire assaulted the Dax but his blade flashed and deflected the gunfire. He rushed but dropped his guard and forced his shields to take the brunt of the fire. The shields didn't shatter as the few meters to cross the gap only last a second. Maxus was in melee range and made a horizontal slash to the first attacker who had bunny ears. Blood spouted out and draped the centurion.

The white fang other two friends were shocked but not stunned. One rushed the old warrior with a hatchet and the other kept his carbine shouldered. The gunner fired, forcing the dax to react and block the shots with his blade, leaving him open and suffered for it. The relatively blunt weapon made the shields glow and halted their recharging. The hatchet wielder swung again but only met air. The gunner saw the man vanish and aimed to fire but found him using his friend as cover. The nikana burst from the chest of the chest of the hatchet wielder and his face obscured by a gas mask was stunned at the man's speed. The impaled white fang was lifted from his feet and was used as makeshift cover. The gunner hesitated from firing on his injured friend but finally fired when the Dax moved forward.

Most of the bullets were stopped by the now dead body and any munition that past the meat shield was stopped by the dax's powerful energy shields. He stopped in front the scared boy and used crashed into him with the body and all. The criminal lets out a high pitch yell and Maxus grabbed the gun, tearing out of their grip. That was when he relented and let the white fang soldier off the body, only the go for a choke hold when Maxus had a clear grab. The fang member struggled and tried to get out of the hold but it was futile. Maxus waited for Lulu to sneak onto the truck and shut the door.

Lulu moved to the still conscious Faunus and just looked at him. The Faunus felt his skull warm up and slowly heat up until finally, the fang member was screaming. All of his memories were being ripped out and causing his skull to throb in pain. He screams until the gunfire outside the vehicle was drown out. Then finally it stops as Lulu got all the information she wanted.

She flashed the images into Maxus head he released the comatose faunus. He moved to the machine the was bolted to the side of the trucks cargo wall. He saw wire and tube and understood how they worked. It was all given to him by Lulu's violent interrogation. With a few switches flipped and he turned it off. Then he mentally told Lulu to stay put and avoid combat. She agreed and watched him as he opens the trucks back and jumped out.

The outside fighting was a waste of ammo in the Faunus part. They couldn't widdle down the warframe recharging shields as he always avoids direct gunfire. In melee it would be worse, Hexus would jump into the middle of a crowd and become a mad butcher with his skana's. So when Maxus joined the fight and doubled the danger for the opposing forces was when Torchwick had enough. They were doing it for nothing in his head as he saw the long-armed freak running away with the Schnee. He had to give it to them for using their guards as meat shields.

"Neo, dog, let's go give our runaways a proper remeant greeting." He said while traveling his cane.

Neo moved to follow him but the Faunus revved up his buzzsaw and let out another one of his growls. "I tell my men to pull out and join you." He said with a hard voice.

Roman just gave him a questioning look. "Hey pal, I don't think that's a good idea." He said.

"What do you mean. They are getting slaughter, literally!" The Faunus said screaming.

"Yeah and they are buying us useful time, you don't want those two backing up their gilded meal ticket do you?" Roman said.

The Faunus man eye twitched at that. "You may go and kill that bitch! But I'm going to help my men and when I'm done I'm coming for you!" He said pointing a gauntleted hand. Torchwick just shrugged and turned with a merry whistle on his lips. The Faunus jumped off the roof and unto the battlefield to reinforce his remaining comrades.

[Within the buildings]

Amara was being dragged onto the roof so she could be evacuated by the atlas military. It wasn't her idea as the Specialist insisted on it, something about a pre-planned escape plan. She honest found it pointless. She knew the fight will be one-sided. Hexus and Maxus defeated swarms of far worse enemies. With Lulu giving them tactical information and nothing will stop them. Oh! She does hope they take prisoners.

[In the middle of the streets]

Hexus was in the middle of a firefight and the bodies started to pile up. His hud counted around fifty-four kills, it was nowhere near his highest count but that wasn't his objective. His lato snapped from his hip and made holes in the chest of another animal person. Faunus he believes they are called. It didn't matter, they still died the same. He saw another of them charging at him with a hatchet, that Faunus didn't get far as his legs were shot out by Hexus lato. Hexus knew was dumb but realized it was a distraction when he was assaulted by gunfire. His shields held and easy tracked the shot to an overturned car. Hexus just fired three shots for three heads. Each one pop off their respective bodies. Hexus just let his side arm fall to his side as a sensation of disappointed filled him. Hexus felt alarmed at this. He never knew he drew enjoyment from fighting. A scream of pain drew his attention.

He saw the Faunus who lost his legs to him writhe on the floor with pain. Hexus just walked to him and saw the man crawl away. Curious, Hexus thought. He never saw something like that. He moved closer and heard the man speak.

I was gargled and pained. "Please! I, I give up! I,I don't wanna die. I'm sorry oh sweet oum I don't wanna die." He said with a bloody mouth.

Hexus curiosity now was peaked, he never saw an enemy act like this. They either were mindless or bloodthirsty. Then again the rebels always screamed in anger against him and the sentients only ever showed emotion unless speaking. Still, they always were angry. This was new, he'll learn more later. He watched the Faunus man get slow with his moment before stopping. Hexus saw that man bleed to death and he felt nothing.

"YOU BASTARD!" A thick gruff voice screamed out.

Hexus knew he should have done that as it gave him a large of time to dodge. He just jumped away and a circular saw impacted where he was standing. A rather large Faunus with bear ears was the one who was carrying it.

"HE BEGGED FOR MERCY AND YOU WATCHED HIM DIE! YOU SICK BASTARD!" He roared again.

Hexus was once again intrigued by the situation. He landed softly on the road and drew his pistol. He aimed for the screaming Faunus and fired. His opponent flinches and was pushed back a meter but survived. Hexus was confused for a second, he didn't understand why the man didn't fall in half, then it clicked in his mind. Aura, this would be his first time-fighting someone with it. Very valuable information.

The Faunus recover from the powerful shot and saw he was in the open. Hexus punished him for the decision and fired his lato. The Faunus ran and failed, his aura receiving impact after impact and each impact threw him off his feet. Leaving him stumbling to get up every time. The Faunus ran until he was inside the nearest building. It was an office building that was abandoned during the fight, he doubted he would fine anyone here to hold hostage on this floor. He moved through the building until he found a set of stairs go up to the second floor. This was another mistake. He was slowed down by the stares, the tenno wasn't. Hexus was on top of him and with the barrel of his lato press against his temple.

"Alright! I give up!" He begged.

Hexus recalled back when he was enraged at his friend's death. Why was he angry? His allies die all the time and he feels nothing. He is also a healthy enemy. The tenno aimed his lato and fired.

[Rooftop]

Amara received a ping from Maxus and opened a network. "My lady, all of the ground forces have been dealt with, permission to come to your aid?" He asked breathing heavily.

"I expect you here within the minute with Lulu." She switches her comms and turned into Hexus. "I want you to patrol the area." Hexus clicked to confirm.

Amara turned to give a cocky smile to the specialist. "A large bulk of the enemy force was eliminated."

Winter was surprised and glad they would be able to pull combat data from the street camera. She put a finger to her ear. "Homebase, the street firefight was averted… Yes Sir… I'll be sure they'll are safe until pick up… thank you, sir." Winter clicked off her radio and turned to Amara.

"Well that went quite well, I commend your men for their work. I am also quite impressed with how you were prepared for that gas attack." She said in a strong and feminine voice.

"Thank specialist but we just used equipment ability to turn uniforms into an airtight environment for space. It just happens to work for gas as well." Amara said.

Winter posture was tense. She didn't think the white have progressed this deep into anti hunter tactics. They were ready for her and it left her helpless against them. She must speak to Ironwood about this and to ask him to better equip their troops for situations like this.

A low whistling sound was in the air, a bit faint but the group heard it. It was getting louder and louder. That was when Winter knew what it was and screamed. "GRENADE!"

The Dax looked at the air and saw a smoke trail heading their way. They jumped into action immediately and moved to cover Amara with their bodies, they even summoned spectators to act as extra cover. Winter readied herself and concentrated, a glyph formed under her and dozens more behind her. She moved and shot her hand towards the flying bomb. Dozens of doves towards the grenade, the sheer mass of the birds summon made it impossible for the bomb to get through. Causing it to explode prematurely.

Winter relaxed and smiled at the situation being averted. Then wondered why? It was too obvious and they knew who she was. They also brought the gas to bring them alive. Was killing them a second possibility, then she realized too late. Distraction!

Amara yelped at the sudden arm wrapping around her neck and blade at her neck. "Well isn't this a real pain. We threw some of our best at you and you just swat them aside. Not only that but that knock out gas might as well been a fog machine the way it affects the fight." Roman said annoying the dax.

Amara's dax tried to react but didn't know if they could move fast enough to save her. The orokin woman tried to struggle but the blade from Vale's most wanted pressed against her skin. Winter drew her sword but Neo jumped in front of her and readied her umbrella. They were at a standstill until Maxus scaling the building finally reached the roof.

"Amara!" Maxus said with real fear in his voice.

"Oh look another joined, us. Well, don't worry, about your lady here. She's going to come with us." Roman said cheekily.

Maxus masked face was livid. "Let her go. Now!" He demanded.

"Or you can just stand there as we take her or open her pretty little neck." Roman threaten.

Maxus heard a voice. It's me Lulu, Just stall him for a little more. Hexus bring me up the building and if I can get close enough, I can stop him without hurting our Mistress. Lulu echoed in his head.

The Dax knew what she was planning, still, he needs something that could shock that infested puss. "If you don't let go, I will take command and burn this whole world to ash." Maxus said in a hard voice.

"Maxus! You cannot do that!" Amara said shocked.

"Oh really, I'm shaking in my shoes." Roman mocked.

"Don't believe me. It really isn't that hard, especially for us. Void, it won't be complicated either. We would just head to the mood, strap a rocket to some it's debris and hurl it at the world at 0.1c." Maxus voice remained strong.

Roman faltered. "So what! You throw a rock at us, big deal."

Winter spoke in a shaky tone. "A mass that size head towards us at that speed would wipe out us all out. The first impact would melt half the surface, then an ice age. Killing the rest."

"Maxus you won't, I cannot allow you to kill a world just because of me." Amara demanded.

"I'm your centurian. I was made to ensure orokin safety or retribution. I would and do it as many as ways I need. I'll destabilize the tectonic plates. Carpet bomb the world with type Z apocalypse bombs, unstabilize the void and have the world swallowed up by the rift. Because I cannot let you fall or fall into someone else's hands." Maxus said with a weary voice.

Every remnant born human remained quiet and stunned. Suddenly realizing how small they were to the world and how small the world is the power of the universe. Roman was about to let Amara go but he felt a hand on the back of his head and his mind was bombarded. Flashes of images and his nerves being overwhelmed him. His limbs locked and eyes going bloodshot. Neo saw her partner squeal and panicked. She moved in a flash and was intercepted by the dax but it was only an illusion. She moved towards Roman and saw a red-headed woman behind him. He jumped and kicked her away from the roof and grabbed roman. Amara screamed to have Lulu saved and everyone moved to do so.

The telepathic girl was too far away for most of the party and they believed they were going to see her die then and there. It was until Hexus graved her mid-fall and landed on the roof, carrying the young girl bridal style.

"Thank the stars, Lulu are you harmed?" Amara asked whilst moving to care for her friend.

"Urg, Mistress, that girl had a mean kick." Lulu responded.

"And she got away." Winter said walking up to the pair. "But that's a trifle compared to you making the whole of remnant fearing the moon now. Unless you were bluffing." Winter asked hopefully.

Amara wonders if she should lie. I rolled around her head until coming to a conclusion. "I'm afraid your world is far more fragile than you think."

Hexus on the other hand just walked away to secure the perimeter.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6- What are we going to do about this

Ironwood looked at the woman who he thought was a simple refugee that bared gifts of technology and new resources. He expected a new golden age where the people of Remnant will no longer need to fear the Grimm. Now he's waiting on the result that will determine if a single woman has the power to extinct all life. Terrible minutes past by as he waited for the response. Then his scroll beeped a few times and a communication link was offered. He accepted the link and prayed to whoever would listen that the threat that guard made was false.

"So…" Ironwood asked immediately upon seeing the face of an old man with thick-rimmed glasses.

The Atlas scientist didn't make eye contact. Instead, he looked down on a clipboard and filled with the pages. "We don't want to make any conclusions yet but we do believe it's possible." He said still keeping his eyes on the board.

"How possible." Ironwoods voice was strong and cold, his eyes steel and drilling holes into the scientist mind.

"We've… actually made theory before they arrived. In fact, we already know the prerequisite that civilizations need to be able to trigger an apocalyptic event. The orokin tic all of the boxes." The science said trembling.

Ironwood planted his face into his face. Only one word passed his lips. "How."

"Well, sir. It really isn't that hard for a people who have easy access to space travel. In theory, dropping tungsten rods from orbit can create a weapon that can cripple cities in a single shot." The man said with a bit too much enthusiasm.

Ironwoods head now returned to its previous position, staring daggers at the poor scientist. "You can go now." Said with venom in his voice.

He presses a button, removing the scientist and taped a few more. This time he was making a call and when it was picked up, that smug face of Ozpin appeared. At least it was smug to Ironwoods perspective.

"It's good to see you, James." Ozpin said in a friendly tone.

"We need to talk about this new threat." Ironwood told Ozpin.

The silver-haired man raised an eyebrow at those words. "Are you talking about the outworlders." He said taking a sip of his coffee.

"They can end us! We need to take control of risk losing everything. We need to strike now and seize control of their spacecraft now." Ironwood said panicking.

The ever calm headmaster finished taking a long drawn out drink and place his mug down calmly. "Your overreacting."

"Salem doesn't need the artifacts anymore! If she really wants to destroy humanity is get that ship to drop the moon on us! She doesn't even need to take it either. All she has to do is provoke the orokin and they'll do the job for her! Our only chance is to send a covert squad in and disable their ability to react. Then send in the main force. I'll need your help Oz, your the only one with enough agents in the area" The General said with a cold voice.

The headmaster shook his head in disapproval. "I don't think that's necessary."

"You have a better solution."

"Yes. We bring them into the fold." Oz told his ally.

"They are madmen! They worship an Tyrant that enslave them. We cannot trust them." Ironwood warned.

"We just need to scout out the perfect candidate." Ozpin told James.

"What if the enemy sends another hit squad." Ironwood asked.

"They won't, as I suspect that the white fang attack was it. They were working with a human and that warrants suspect that they have been swayed." Ozpin said.

"Damnit! More bad news after another. Okay then, we need to wipe them out." James threatened.

This brought Ozpin to attention. "That's a bit much for a hunch. My hunch." He warned.

"We'll get to that latter. How are you planning on scouting them out." Ironwood asked.

Oz cracked a smirk at the question. "I'm a headmaster of the world's most prestigious hunters schools. I'll just organize a field trip."

Ironwood face was covered in disbelief. "They were just attacked. They'll never go for that."

In Ozpin's line, Ironwood could hear a door opening and a feminine voice addressing his fellow. It was silky smooth and sounded like singing. Miss Luxior. The headmaster smiled and greeted her. Then he turned to Ironwood. "I'll tell you how it goes." Like that Ozpin closed that line and Ironwood is left dumbfounded at the timing of the situation. Also, a bit rifted at the rudeness of the abruptness of it.

[Ozpin's office]

Amara strode across the clock towers floor towards Ozpin's desk, Maxus a few paces behind. She watched the man dismiss someone from his comms device. He met his eye's to her veil and smiled. With a greeting, Amara sat at one of the chairs he laid out for her. Maxus remained standing and his body stiff. The man was beyond nervous for his master after the attack. Amara waved it away when it was brought up, she was determined to help this world and a few bullies won't scare her. It was for that reason he sent Hexus in a campaign of retaliation towards those responsible without telling his master. He was already receiving several heads and all then had the expression of terror etched across them.

"Well, I'm sure you're wondering why I invite you to my school." Ozpin told his guest with a smooth voice.

The Lorest didn't bother with tact due to her face being obscured. "I was quite surprised when you asked me. You are a school that teaches the next generation of humanity's defenders."

"And Faunus." Ozpin corrected.

The Orokin woman tilted her head. "Yes, that's is quite perplexing for me. There was never a secondary race on earth. Are you sure that the Faunus is an independent people and not just a biological cousin to humanity." Amara asked innocently.

Ozpin chuckled as he sat forward. "That certainly be a very convenient way of uniting our people, but no. Studies made very reliable proof that the Faunus and humanity are speciated species."

The woman nodded politely. "That may be the case but still, I believe there really is no difference between the two."

Ozpin decided to probe. "I'm glad that's your opinion but may I frank." Amara nodded. Ozpin found an opening. "It's a bit hypocritical to say that and yet you have a class system." Ozpin said in a monotone voice.

Amara stiffens a little at the comment but accepted it. "You… are correct." She looked at Maxus and on how he was attempting to hold himself back from pouncing on the headmaster and ripping him apart. "Maxus I have been unfair to strip away your free will."

The Dax's head snapped from the headmaster to Amara. "My lady, I understand your regret but this fool doesn't understand what he's saying." Maxus told Amara. Ozpin kept quiet and decreased his presents from the conversation, hoping to have critical information leaked.

"You I accepted this duty and if I had it, I would willingly follow to the void and back. The others were given to you and they couldn't ask for a better master, if it were any other they would be treated like tools. You take care of them and bring purpose to their lives." Maxus said with passion.

Amara lowered her head in shame. "Not all."

"He's a different case. An evil you didn't make and an evil if you didn't command him. Billions would have died if it weren't for your strong spirit." Maxis attempted to assure his master.

Amara snapped up and saw that Ozpin was still there. She berated herself for letting herself lose herself so easily. "My apologies Headmaster. We went on a bit of a tangent."

Ozpin cracked a smile. He gains valuable information. The fragile mental state of Mis Luxior, her servants state of mind, and most importantly the person that might be a lead. He'd need to scout her personal first and most likely need to do it in plain view. He already had the right tools for the job. He sat forward and cupped his coffee. "It's my fault really, I carelessly caused it."

Amara shook her head politely. "Nonsense. I knew what I was starting."

Ozpin moved in for the kill. "Regardless I believe you want to invite new ideas to your people and I believe my students would benefit from learning about adapting to a new threat."

Amara was intrigued by the offer. She turned to Maxus and him, her. "My lady do you think it's safe to invite a large number of unknowns."

Amara gives a moment to think about it in respect of her Dax. Then came to a conclusion. She regarded Ozpin. "I have trust in Ozpin and it is safer to bring them in than come here ourselves. Still, I have one question bothering me. Mr. Ironwood gave us a right talking too about our excessive use of force. Why would you wish to teach your students who are training to be hunters the best ways to kill people." Amara said with suspicion.

The headmaster didn't hesitate to answer. "We're not, we want to learn about your tactics and how to properly apply it to us. In fact, I was hoping to teach you how to properly to deal nonlethal with people as a thank you.

Amara nodded. "Then we should get to planning this wondrous field trip for your students."

And that's what they both did for the next few hours. The details were exchanged amongst one another and by the end of it, only a few details needed refinement. Something they could do at their respective offices. Amara walked off with Maxus with a grace and a slight amount of joy at her step.

As the elevators doors closed Amara spoke to Maxus via comms. "When Ozpin's students arrive I want you to take note of any adults with him and to tag them. I don't want them so much to sneeze without me knowing it." She said sternly.

The Dax was surprised at the woman change of attitude. "M-my lady?"

"That man is older than he lets on and he has the making of an orokin executor. He's planning something and he's using the trip as a form of cover." Amara said with confidence.

"I'm surprised. I thought the meeting ended smoothly." Maxus said.

"I've dealt with orokin politics for centuries with orokin that would pacify entire colonies with a single sentence. I've learned to deal with his type." Amara answered.

Maxus kept quite. He understood what she meant, he still remembers the empty feeling in his chest when he saw Amara twins sister be executed. He still hears her cries of pain as she burned from the jade fire. He still hears the laughter of the bastard who did it. It was the only thing he can be thankful for the tenno's sudden betrayal.

The trip to the Tower of Vale was a quiet one.

[The mountains of Vale: The tallest peak.]

The gilded liset glided across the atmosphere with unmatching ease and stealth. It's plasma engineers burned brightly as it came to halt. Its underbelly revealed the red and gold form of Hexus as he dislodged from his transport. The snow collapsed at the weight of the warframe as it made contact with the snow. Hexus stood tall and unyielding as the fast winds buffered him. In his hands was a device made to be sturdy and efficient. So it's design was utilitarian and bland for orokin standards.

Hexus walked on top of the snow tip mountain. It slowly ramped up to a peak and toward across the mountain said. Hexus stood at the highest peak of Remnant. He guesses he is the first. No one could afford to climb the mountain so expose the wildlife so far away from civilization. There was no marker either, no triumph that marked civilization triumph over nature. It was a bit sad for Hexus to think about it. These people were gifted with many great powers and yet they lacked humanity's ambition. Then again that might be a mercy. It was that same ambition that destroys us. It's what left him so… lonely. He missed his brother and sisters. The only people that he could open up to and they were wiped out. Still, regardless of what Maxus told him, he believes some of them survived.

He took the Box and planted on the snow. He presses a few buttons and holographic words appeared. They were in orokin text and they were honoring his fallen family. Then Hexus attacked a secondary component to it. A complex bacon made to be only detectable by other tenno. It created a void pattern that any tenno could tap into via meditation.

Hexus could feel it working already as his Oro felt warmer in him. If there was any tenno still alive then this beacon would lead them to him. Then maybe he could rebuild the tenno, no matter how small. Hexus stood up and walked back to his orbitor, he spared a single glance back and wondered if any of the natives will find the beacon. Hexus would figure if they did they would be greatly disappointed. As the only reason, they would come here is to break the record. It didn't matter in hindsight. It would be pointless anyways

The void rippled tonight.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi, I'm going to respond to a review here.**

 **Endme: Why thank you for a review and on my birthday too, it made it all the better. You asked me if there are going to be more prime warframes. Yes, but it will take a while. Maxus is the one in charge of Hexus loadout so when the need arises, he'll give him new a new warframe.**

Chapter 7- Into the maw of the beast

Over three hundred students pack themselves in civilian transport in anticipation of the trip. For two weeks they will be able to mingle with the newcomers and be taught new exciting things. Many of them wanted to meet the exciting alien's humans. Others were planning on ways to use or take some of the enigmatic technology. Along with dozens of other ideas of what they wanted to do. Team Rwby huddled together and enjoyed the three day trip to the camp. They even met Team Jnpr and had fun while during the trip. Alongside buckets of vomit from Jaune due to air sickness.

It was fun and games for the while. The hunters and Huntress in training chatted, ate in the crafts dinner hull and played scheduled sports. For most of the students, it was fun and didn't even mind Goodwitch breathing down everyone's backs on their studies. Yes, everyone had their fun, except one little sad Faunus on her bed.

The scroll held warm in her grip and its contents felt sour in her mind. It showed that no matter what, violence will always follow people. Blake Belladonna was reading the report of the white fang attack on these orokon. It told of 67 dead Faunus and over a hundred more escaped. Her ears drooped unknowingly as see read for more details. It summed up the skirmish as a hateful attack by a terrorist organization who wanted to sour relationships between Vale and the Orokin. The White Fang attacked with chemical weapons and overwhelming numbers. With their motives unknown, but speculated as of some sort of power move. These Orokin was said to repel the attack with their own elite guard and with an Atlas specialist. But they highlight how the Specialist put her life on the line and went above and beyond to protect people she didn't know or understood. All because of some sort belief in justice and strong morals.

Blake could smell the B.S. off those words. This happens far too often and way too obviously. There were obvious half-truths and outright lies in this. From the white fang and the Atlas specialist, she could hand pick every false detail off of these and easily speculate what really happens. Why? Because its textbook yellow page media and they use it anytime it involved Faunus. Everything is decorated as some sort of black and white confrontation of bad guys vs innocents. Still, there are a few things that elude her. The reason the white fang attacked and how they got those chemicals are such examples. These Orokin people are another. Everything about them is mysterious to her. From the fact they are supposed to be humans or at least relate to humans or their impossible technology. They put on some sort of godly image to the public and yet act so… helpless. She supposes that she should be grateful for this opportunity. She might find out who they truly are. Her hopes are low though.

Blake bubble is burst when she hears her team's leader make some sort of impression of an explosion. The Faunus turns her scroll off and turns to her leader telling some sort of tale to her older sister and friend Yang. The blond brawler sat cross-legged on her bed as Ruby stood in front her, tell the story. She smiled but decided it didn't interest her to join in. She was going to return to her scroll and open more tabs on the attack, that was until Weiss butted in.

"That's is fascinating Ruby. where did you learn that?" The Heiress uncharacteristically inquired. Blake was slack-jawed and from the looks of it, so was Yang. Ruby, on the other hand, had stars in her eyes.

The young girl smiled and stood proudly with her hand on her chest. "I have connections on the worlds of weapons." Ruby bragged.

Yang chuckled at her sister adorable sense or pride. "I didn't know you had connections sis. Next thing you'd be telling me that you also have guys for supplies."

Ruby responded with the same cocky tune. "I had to find them when I needed a few unique parts for my Baby." She said while wiping out her scythe and cradling the same way one would a child.

Weiss lost some of her abrupt patients for Ruby and burst. She decided to return the conversion to the original topic casually, at least for her. "Enough with dumb connections and tell me about your information on the Orokin!"

Blake let an ohhh in her head. Ruby's Bravado was gone and her regular attitude returned. "The details on one of the Orokin weapons returned and it was… strange." Ruby said in a soft tone.

Weiss shook her head in disappointment. "That wasn't helpful at all." She wanted to complain how Ruby wasted her time but Yang's big sister mode kicked in. "Hey Weiss, you can't be rude like that. Ruby was excited and you just-" Ruby interrupted Yang's scolding.

"Yang, It's fine, I would be restless too if I was forced to wait too on this news." Ruby interjected.

Weiss interest was peaked again. "Huh, what is it?"

Yang wanted to resume berating the Heiress rudeness but Ruby was faster with her response. "The weapons estimated firepower was outrageous, a chunk of its kinetic force rip through the object and then the rest of the projectile's energy dug itself into the floor. But! That isn't the strange part." Ruby was explaining ecstatically.

Yang looked at her sister and realized she forgot about the past incident and returned to what made her happy. She was impressed at her sister's willingness to forgive. Yang smiled and decided to join in."Yup, you were explaining that to me. Let's see." Yang said while remembering the rest of the details. "You also told me the people who were looking into this found out the gun wasn't energy based and it still they didn't find any bullets."

Ruby gave an excited smile to her sister. "Exactly! How these Orokin guys are, their weapons work on entirely different principles and they pack a punch."

Weiss's face turned from curious to observation after those words. "Tell me, what did the gun penetrate and how deep was the hole?"

Blake whips out her scroll and quickly search for the answer. She had a clue what the object was and doubted that Ruby looked in on who it was. Plus, she also had reliable sources as well.

Ruby responded quickly. "The hole was in a concrete road and it was around two meters deep. As for the object… I don't know."

Blake found her answer. "There were 32 similar holes and 67 bodies, one-half of the bodies were cut apart, the others were shot. The detectives found that the shooter didn't miss a single shot. The thing that was penetrated was a Faunus." Blake said coldly and without skipping a beat.

"White Fang." Weiss corrected.

"Excuse me?" Blake Replied.

"Those were White Fang who was shot." Weiss said, standing her ground.

Blake hand slowly balled into fists. "I know, what do you mean by white fang."

"They attacked, they knew what they were getting into."

Ruby's no longer happy on the news, looked between her two friends and nervously stayed silent. at the brewing storm. Both Weiss and Blake were attempting to stare each other down. The room grew colder and the tension almost became physical with its amount present in the air. Yang knew a yelling match was about to break out and she had one chance to avoid it. She breathed in and out and walked between them with a puffed chest.

"Look, guys, we all have our opinions and we don't have to agree with each other but if we break out in yelling, then we're stuck with each other for the rest of the trip attempting to killing each other with stares." The room stayed quiet and Yang's words were ignored. This is going to be a Yang-tastrophy. The blond brawler thought to herself, alongside with pat in the back for the Great pun. [It wasn't a good pun]

The seconds past and they felt like hours. Both of them were about to break out in a screaming match but a savior came to save them. The knocking came from their door and Ruby answered it before any objections could be raised. The door open to Pyrrha who was holding a half-conscious Jaune.

"Hello. I'm sorry to Bother but I don't know if Jaune is going to make it the nursery, so I'm wondering if any of you have any medication to help?" The Champion asked as politely ass possible.

One half of Team Rwby was flabbergasted at the boy's air sickness, the other half was grateful for it. Blake jumped off her bed. "I have some medicine for this. Give me a sec and I'll get out of the bathroom."

"Really, I never would have guessed you would have any problems traveling?" Pyrrha asked surprised.

Blake was already coming out of the bathroom with pills in hand. "It's normal, it runs in-" Blake quickly realized what she was going to do. The second pair of ears makes her twice as sensitive to any changes in air pressure and was about to casually mention it. "The Family." Blake said to quickly save her.

She handed the packet of pills to the pair. "Just please return it. I don't wanna end up like Jaune here."

Pyrrha gave a grateful nod. "Don't worry. I'll return them as soon as we're done."

They both gave their goodbyes and Blake closed the door. When she turned around, she saw both Yang and Ruby in their beds sleeping. Weiss was moving to the closet. Blake was confused. She looked at Weiss. "What up with them." She said forgetting their previous interaction.

Weiss let out a sigh. "They said they were tired and jumped in their beds with clothes and shoes. Now I'm off to change into my pajamas." The heiress stated.

Blake looked at them both at them and realized what just happen. Still, she didn't want to fight anymore and went with it. She didn't want to say something she'll regret like with Pyrrha. She was far too vulnerable and had nowhere to run if she did. Blake just rested for the day.

The rest of trip went smoothly without incident. Everyone just went to normal and nothing was mentioned about the near incident. The fun did resume as the Airship had a myriad of activity to keep them busy. Alongside with lectures made by the teachers who came to chaperone the trip. Goodwitch was also stricter on the trip. Making any roughhousing punished with an hour-long detention.

After a week's worth of traveling, they saw it. Great organic pillars of gold and ivory towered into the clouds. A city, taller than it was wide was surrounded by smaller pillars which created an energy wall. Holding back blob packs of black and white. Not even the digging creeps seem to have made any leeway into the Orokin city. A sudden burst of gold energy pierced the wall of light and carved massive gaps out of the Grimm numbers. It came from orbs of that pulsed with energy and golden rings surrounding it. The students watched in awe at the Orokin defenses and the city worthy for Angles that was built in only a few weeks.

Stingray like aircraft with the signature orokin decoration met the airship and guided it towards the magnificent city. The airship lumbers across the buildings and found the landing pad in the middle of a crystal garden. The Aircraft landed with a sudden stop as an energy field captured it mid-air and guided towards the floor. The landing pad was massive and easily held the 180-meter long airship. Everyone was a bit on edge by being captured out of the air, it made them all feel a bit helpless at the hands of these advance people. Students nervously waited for instructions and when the face of Goodwitch appeared, sighs of relief were let out.

The instructions were brief and simple. The students were to grab their thing and report to the nearest teacher at the landing ramp. There they put into groups and given further instruction. Hundreds of students moved to meet the last remnants of orokin glory.

An hour past and Maxus back was aching from standing. He saw the mass of teenagers walked off the ramp of the primitive vessel and move in packs. They were loud, undisciplined and coming towards him. He had to cross his arms tightly to prevent him from going into teacher mode and he doubted they would understand tenno discipline. Orders came from the teachers who he was told were in charge. To Maxus, they were no different from the student. Just as uninformed and followed the ideals of the tenno way of dress. Loud and colorful.

When they all came to a stop and the teachers mentioned him by name was when he knew to address them. A blond woman who wore a cape was the one who did so. Goodwitch if he remembered correctly.

He steps forward with his arms now at his back interlocked. Giving him an image of authority. With a quick once over he saw the group of children watch him.

"My Name is Maxus Centurion Dax. I am in charge of security and the one who will be working with your teacher to coordinate you for the trip. I am also the one who will be teaching the Dax discipline. Behind me are the buildings where you will be assigned a guide for the remainder of the trip. To us, they are our assistant teachers, so expect to learn from them. To you, they are the law. Everything they say will be your will, everything they do will be a goal, and everything they are will be what you are. So don't disobey! Any question!" Maxus said with a loud booming, commanding voice.

A blond boy with a torso armor raised his hand. Maxus addressed the boy. His hud searched his database and it came up with a name. "Yes, Jaune Arch?"

The boy was taken aback. Stil,l he continued. "So, umm. Your name is Dax, right? And you're going to teach us the Dax ways. Does that mean you are the founder of the Dax?"

Maxus straight up and stood proudly. "No boy. I didn't create the Dax discipline. It's what and who I am. We, Dax, are the loyal warriors of the Orokin. Our flesh and bone were forged by their will and we are what stopped the foes of the orokin."

Everyone, including the teachers, looked at one another. This trip was already yielding amazing information. A second hand shot up, this time by a red hair girl that Maxus already knew. He saw the Champion and greatest of these lot. He addressed her next.

"Miss Pyrrha."

The Champion lowered her hand and stood to attention. "If your the warrior of the orokin, then what makes the people we saw in the news feed."

Dax nodded in understanding. "The one in grey are low guardians, mere foot soldiers who are in service to the Orokin. The one in red is Tenno a special case."

This time it was a girl by Ruby Rose who asked the next question. "Where is he?"

"Clearing a few beasts," Maxus said in regards to the white fang but he assumes that the kids will think of Grimm.

There were a few more questions asked and then it was off to the massive doorways. Maxus smiled for the smooth transition. Most things were moving according to schedule. This was the rise of a new Orokin Empire.

[within the void]

A mind meditating felt the void pulse. And a message was received.


	8. Chapter 8

**Zanderlux here and I have two announcements.**

 **1\. I'm getting rid of the 3k word limit, I thought It would make uploading easier but it didn't. I know why too. It's not about the amount I write that slows me down, It's just my mood that does, so out goes the limit. let me be clear, this means the chapters can be anywhere from 2k long, to anything I feel appropriate for the chapter.**

 **2\. I've seen the reviews that said my grammar needed work a few months ago. I tried improving on my own but I still got the same messages. I tried again and still got the same message, I tried from double checking my work to downloading a grammar program. Still, I got the same problem. So now I am officially looking for a beta reader. I am already asking around and here's hoping that my pesky grammar issues are resolved. Do expect me to go back to past chapter to improve their grammer as well.**

 **Please don't stop any review pointing out my flaws. Those help me improve myself and I rely on them. Thank you for your time and support.**

Chapter 8- Meeting the locals

Hexus sat on a crate in the middle of the remains of a burning white fang camp. His gear felt light on him and his body wasn't fatigued by the constant combat it was put through. A benefit of having a warframe body is limitless stamina and superhuman physical abilities, allowing him to fight beyond biological limitations. Still, he was tired mentally, the stain of repeating the same task for little benefit makes him feel dulled. Back in the sentient war, he was the one outmatched. Forced to take a hit and run strategy against the adapting machines. It tested him to his limits but deep in him, he enjoyed the struggle, the pain, the fear of death, it all made him love the excitement of battle. It was the only time his stoic nature was replaced with excitement.

As for what was his current mission, he was clearing white fang military camps that were off the grid. They've stuck twenty of them the past three days. The camps being off the grid allow them to clear them up without anyone noticing and if any did, there would be no evidence it was them. He did not know what worth these camps had but they were defended with a lot well made of traps and white fang snipers. Which means there important and need to be secret but cannot be spare the manpower of a garrison. Still, the missions were simple for him, the traps and snipers didn't slow him down. He normally could avoid any pitfalls or wire traps and these snipers needed to pack a lot more firepower to be a threat. Once he was inside, he'd create a landing zone and order in the Dax execution squad with low guardians acting as back up. After that, it was just a mop-up operation. It really wasn't noteworthy due to the one-sided battle. The orokin troops had every advantage in the battle and the white fangs strategies that relayed one guerilla tactics. The white fang fighters were effectively in a barrel when found.

Hexus drew one of his two skana's primes and saw the edge of it was covered in faunus blood and it was dulling. Still sharp enough to cut through flesh and fabric but if it was a Grineer rebel or sentient and it would just ping off. The weapon would need to be sharpened when he got home but for now, it was good for another mission. Same goes for his ammo reserves. He stood up and moved to find the commanding officer. he'd ping on his comms but they were told to keep their comms quite in case of any spy's. Pointless in a primitive world like this but the war made paranoid veterans a common sight these days.

He followed the working troopers who were moving the bodies into a pile. He observed them as he walked by. Two guardians sluggishly carried whole bodies over their back and any severed limbs were left to the kubrows to find and carry to the pile, the odd smack was applied to the beast whenever they were caught chewing on one of them. There were the odd bodies left in parts to large to be missed and the guardians had to drag them to the pile in pairs, normally leaking fluids from the chard wounds and staining the human guardians. The dax, on the other hand, was preparing the vials of acid purpose made to clean up any scenes of their attack. He saw the guardians give quick rude gestures at their betters when they thought to look elsewhere. Of course, it was just tension between classes and wouldn't lead to anything violent. Hexus was proven wrong in his thinking when he saw one of them try bumping into one of the dax as he dragged a bisected body. It ended with him giving one exaggerated pulled and then him falling on his rear when the dax dodged. The laughter of his fellows filled the air and turned to see the dax warrior staring daggers into him. The man screamed his grievances towards his comrades and slowly drag himself up.

Hexus moved to offer a hand. The guardian seems surprised at the gesture. The Dax just sneered at Hexus and walked away. When the Low guardian saw that, he let out a deep throated laugh.

"Stars Damn! Boy, you have a hella of a talent there. I would kill to be able to annoy a dax with my presences alone." The older sounding man said as he accepted his hand. "Thanks for the kindness boy."

Hexus did not do it out of kindness but out of social convection and the hopes he will build loyalty. Still, he nodded. He expected to be a quick interaction and then he would leave for his commander. He was stopped by an extension of their conversation.

"Names Luq Xuwe and someone who owes you twice." The now named Luq confused Hexus.

The tenno tensed at the lack of memory. He had no idea who Luq was and what else he did for him. He had no idea what to say as well. The tenno stood there quite, looking at Luq for an uncomfortable amount of time. The guardian looked at him for a second and then gave a smirk. "Don't remember huh. I understand. We didn't really talk."

The Hexus body relieved tension from his proxy body without him knowing he built some up in the first place. Luq was able to notice the Tenno's sudden relief and laughed again. "I see you, ain't-a talkative person. Well, I just wanna say thanks for saving my wrinkly old ass from the those wolve things. If you're ever hungry then come on by. I'm the regiment's chief and can cook anything that had a pulse." He told him this while he removed his faceplate to reveal an old friendly looking face with a fluffy white beard.

Hexus found his offer pointless. His stomach was blown away months ago and his warframe can't eat. Still, he needed to thank the man anyways due to social conventions. "Thank you for the offer, I'll consider it." He told the man in a deep soft voice. He knew that he won't be able to recognize his age by voice alone but he preferred to be safe.

"No thank you. Remember I still owe you." He punctuated his statement with a finger. "Well see you around, uh... Sorry I didn't catch your name."

The tenno could tell him he couldn't because of some made up reason. He'd prefer it that way too. He never made a connection outside the tenno order and making any outside of it felt… uncomfortable. He tilted his head forward in an apologetic form. "I cannot say, protocol dictates against it."

Luq nodded in understanding. "I get ya. Those dax guys are strict. Just know that grunt like us understand being under oppressive leadership."

Hexus didn't show any sign of reaction. He just nodded and waved goodbye. As he walked away he thought about what he said. The Dax were his superior officers and he fell under their command. They just told him his orders and he obeyed, that wasn't oppressive, was it? He always saw them as pragmatic and putting emotions to the side to serve Miss Luxior. They just did there duty. He'll let it unfold naturally when he meditated.

[Newly built Orokin city]

Yang eye's were in a permanent state of dilation. They had stayed like that due to the grandeur of the orokin buildings. She met her tour guide or whatever then they were dumped in the middle of their gold plated room, on their golden plated beds with their golden fabric sheets. It was all quite shiny to her and she felt like a billionaire when she slept on a bed that cost more than her whole house three times over. Though the shine was murder on her eye's and she couldn't escape it. Everything in the golden city glowed to the point where she couldn't tell the difference between day and night. Okay, she was exaggerating on everything being made from gold but she wasn't far off from the truth. Everything here looked so expensive to the point that even Weiss felt uneasy breaking anything by accident. Yang just laid on her impossibly comfortable bed with its unbelievably soft sheets and wondered. Her thoughts bounced off every surface of her head to think of anything here with any sort of flaw. The food they had was better she ever had and the people they sent them were very talented in their jobs. She never knew there was a right way to mop the floors but the janitors they had were the very best. It all made her unnerved.

While the perfect everything would make anyone drool she was more into the simpler things in life. The beat of sweet you get when she loses herself in the clubs dancing, the wind passing through her hair as she rides bumblebee, and the sting on your fist when you hit something really hard. The things you can experience is what makes her love adventuring. What makes her want to be a huntress. Material things just didn't compare.

She sat up and saw Blake was still in her regular clothes instead of her sleeping robe. Yang could smell some fun off her friend. The blond brawler slowly and quietly moved to spook her friend. She was a few inches away before she met the golden eyes of Blake. This startled Yang and made her fall back on her butt.

"What are you doing?" Blake asked annoyed.

Yang gave the faunus with an attitude a big ol grin. "Just wondering where your heading." Yang said getting up.

Blake looked outside the wall window. Out there you could see their room tower over the forest outside. The green leaves of the forest were obscured by the darkness of the night and gave some relief from the constant glow of the city. Blake looked out and her face slowly regained some freedom of the lights. Yang did note that Blake's eyes were more dilated that seem normal.

"I just wanna take in the culture." Blake said ominously.

Yang knew she had the right feeling. "Great I'll join."

Blakes open her pie hole to disagree but was interrupted by Ruby. "Oh, my Cats! Can I come too, I wanna see if they have any gun stores. Oh, who am I kidding? These are super advance cultural space people. Of course, they have a gun shop somewhere." Rwby hyperventilated.

Blake wanted to diffuse this now before it was too late. Then she saw Weiss head and activated the sliding doors. "Since you're all going I might as well join you. Come on, we need to get back before it becomes too late." The heiress announced.

Blake only moaned in annoyance.

[Hallways of the orokin Skyscraper]

Weiss walked alongside her team to find a map or something to guide them, so far all they found was hallways and golden double doors. It took them a solid forty minute to find an elevator and get to the main floor. They step out into the room that was filled with unknown consoles and no one in sight. Still everything in the room was just a spectacle to look at and every corner was crafted with the love of the laborers. It brought her to wonder how did they build all of this in a matter of weeks. This was a heaven for the best of the world and it would take a buffoon to not appreciate such luxury. That's why when her teammate Yang put on some sunglasses and made a half-witted remark, that made the heiress facepalm.

"Boy! These guys put gold on everything, they make the rich of the world look like bums in comparison." Yang quipped.

Ruby elbowed Weiss. "Hey, if you want any advice on how to be poor, then ask your bestie, I'll make sure you don't look jealous in front of our hosts." Ruby said with enthusiasm.

Weiss sighed in exasperation. "My attitude towards the Orokins sophisticated taste in design is one of inspiration and praise but I am not jealous." Weiss words were polite until the last part. Leaving her teammates giving her looks but not producing further.

"Anyways, weren't supposed to find a shopping center." the heiress said.

The three girls knew they were forgetting something. This city was huge and there was only they know nothing about the layout, they forgot about that when they got lost. They could find someone from the city and ask but no one was in sight. The could try finding a vantage point but they'd need to get out first. The four of them had to find something and split up looking around the building. They wanted to find something to help them, a console or button, something that they can interact with. Blake moved to any important looking machine to probe it. Weiss used a skilled eye to spot anything of use but made sure to not touch anything. Ruby and Yang touched everything they could with enthusiasm, making little noises that irritated Weiss to no end, her anger slowly boiled until she exploded.

"Can you dolts cut that out! You're touching things you don't understand. What happens if you touch something that turns you into a liquid or digitalizes your mind!" Weiss said in an attempt to chastise her teammates.

Yang gave Weiss a look of indifference. "Why would they place dangerous machines like that, where anyone could stumble into them and anyways, how are we supposed to find out how something works without turning it on."

Ruby spoke next. "Yeah and really Weiss, Digitalising minds? You've have been watching Digital monsters like I asked you." Ruby said with enthusiasm. She had many childhood memories and one of them was the Sunday mornings where the Tv would air Cartoons for the mornings. The one where a bunch of kids is sent to a digital world and given monsters to fight evil was so sweet. She just loved the fact they could bond with the living weapons and command them to destroy those they fought!… The mess up thought of creating living slave weapons aside, she hopes to bond with her new bestie by getting her into it."

Weiss stammered. "Okay, number one, we don't know, maybe they weren't expecting a bunch of children to run around their base touching everything they see. Number two, all of their technology is unknown and advance, they could do things that we can't even imagine. Number three, Ruby I will never watch those dumb kiddy shows." A soft whimper was let out by their youngest member. Weiss continued. "I believe this was idiotic from the beginning and suggest finding one of their helper cast."

They never did as Blake called out that she found a map. Weiss was flustered but eventually accepted the situation and moved to join her team. They have found Blake working on a small console attached to a thin pole and that was attached to a circle with energy pulsating off it. All of it was of course decorated with the same Orokin elegant/fluid design that everything in the city was given.

Ruby step forward inquisitively. "What is it?"

Blake started tapping the controls with a slight understanding of it. "I don't know but the words on it is written in both Remnants languages and Orokin dialect." The three girls looked over Blake's shoulder. The secret Faunus continued.

"It has the name of locations on it," Blake said as she scrolled through subjective names, such as Akina Gates, Umnia Mess hall or Taknia dorms. "I think this can guide us or at least show us a map somehow." Blake told her team.

Weiss wanted to speak but Ruby decided to take a team leader decision. "Blake, find us a place where we could buy guns and/maybe souvenirs." Ruby said in her normal perky demeanor.

Weiss objected but Blake found a name that sounded like a good place to start. Dorlalow merchants guild. She presses the name and expected to find a hologram or some sort of drone to guide them. Instead, the entire room changed to one filled with bargaining voices and vehicles filled with unknown alien merchandise. At first, they just believed it was a hologram room, but as the people gave them stares and may new exotic smells were discovered. They realized that they were teleported.

Yang didn't hesitate to voice her opinion. "Sweet ride but I like bumblebee better." She said in a joking tone.

"This is amazing. Imagine if we could use this technology to eliminate any dangers in traveling. My father's company can safely transport his merchandise." Weiss whispered to herself, forgetting about her past grievances for the moment.

Rwby wondered if they sold teleporting guns. If not, she wondered if she could convince them to make one. She hopes they could, as her understanding of the technology was nonexistent but knew enough to know that it would be a weapon that would ignore armor entirely and one shot any grim they found.

Blake, on the other hand, was freaking out internally. It was due to her faunus traits. Instincts were going off into overdrive and a sense of paranoia soon made her incredibly jumpy. Blakes minds were going a million miles a minute as the combination of sounds and sudden teleportation was overwhelming her. A hand landed on her shoulder and she jumped with a hiss. Blake was stone still at the sight of her friend Yang face of surprise.

"Yo, Blakey. Are you alright there?" Yang asked concerned.

The faunus checks were flustered red. "Yeah, I'm fine." She said embarrassed.

Yang smiled and finally took in her surroundings as they were. The place did look like a busy marketplace but from what she saw from the new feeds, it didn't seem like the orokin style to build chaotic trading hubs. The people around her also didn't look the part of the rich and powerful like she expected to find. They were mismatched in uniform and the buildings deviated from the gold and ivory to a more earthy wooden village. The people didn't move elegantly but either swaggered with confidence or stomped along with exhausted from a day's work. She smiled at her realization. This was the area where the people hang out. These must be the ones who worked with their hands and sweated through the day. Their faces did show it. They all had the same wrinkled, same tan, same dirty uniform, same proportions, same facial features… Her observation made her blink, they all did look similar, no they all looked exactly the same. Yangs eyes darted face to face and found the motherload of all twins. She moved away from her group to find more similar faces. Unknowingly she was separating from her group as she followed her gut.

"Come on guys! Let's check out their gun stores first!" Ruby said punching a fist into the air.

Weiss shook her head in disagreement. "We need to spend our time wisely." She immediately pointed towards a stand holding majestically flowing fabrics and beautiful dresses. "I believe that establishment has what we need.

Blake didn't say anything, her eye was locked on a water tank. She absorbed the aquatic life elegantly move within the tank. They bodies slim but muscular, making them look... very appetizing.

Yang was already gone from the group when they all came to her. The next few moments were spent frantically trying to find their missing fourth member. Weiss did find the blond brawler when intermingling amongst tall bulky men wearing simple form-fitting jumpsuit covered in dust and mud. She was eyeing the wicked looking peice of machinery. Team Rwb reunited with their Y and joined in. Ruby was the first to speak to her sister.

"So… Yang, why did you ditch us like that." Her sister asked worriedly.

"Hmm, oh! Didn't notice leaving. Anyways, check out these guys." Yang said pointing towards the large men.

The group saw as the massive men gather around the machinery the seem to be cruder than regular Orokin tech but also a but more recognizable. It looked like drilling machine made out of think and heavy looking metals. Still, the rest of Yangs team wondered what was so special. They were answered when they saw a group of three of the muscular men lift the elephant-sized machine. they held it for the time it took for a fourth member to crawl underneath and start torching something for a solid five minutes. He quickly rolled off and the three men let the tank-sized machine drop with a loud crash.

Weiss gasped. "But the reports said that the orokin didn't use aura."

"Dumb humans, Grineer strong, We use master given strength to work." Said a stoney voice.

Everyone looked for the voice of origin and saw the first man as a possible candidate. Ruby saw a man twice the size of Yang loom over them. "Umm hi?" The large man didn't say anything. Blake caught Ruby's attention.

"I think this is him." Blake told her, she was pointing at a man with the same features as the one Ruby spoke too.

"Not me, him." The double said to the girls.

The whole of team Ruby turned to see another double of the man, but this one seems older. The rest they saw was still young looking grunt men. This one, on the other hand, was scared, potted with liver spots and had a crude looking mechanical prosthetic limb.

Weiss step forward. "Then is that machine lighter than it looks. I have heard that the orokin use an alloy named oxium. It's supposed to be tougher than harden steel but be lighter than air." Weiss asked confidently of her theory.

The Older larger man gave the ice queen a stare that was meant to insult Weiss'sintelligences. "Eh? No idiot, we lift it with hands. Masters wouldn't waste good roks. Machine don't need good roks. Just needs strong shell."

Yang wanted to step in and defend her teammate but Weiss lost her composure. "You have to have superhuman strength to lift it. If you don't use arua, how?"

"Masters made us strong. To work hard. Brothers are the same." The old clone answered.

It clicked for the faunus. The news the orokin leader did report using gene breed clones. It was something she wanted to investigate when she got to the city. Blake steps forward. "You're clones, breed with great strength and put to work upon birth?" Blake saw the signs when she first saw the old clone. She knew something was wrong. These orokin have technology that can move mountains and defy the laws of the universe. Yet still, they had to create slave with souls.

"Yes, we serve." The clone grunts out as a response.

Blake wondered if they knew. "Don't you want freedom? To find some sort of life for yourselves?"

Weiss butted in worry. "Blake, I don't think this is appropriate." She whispered harshly.

Blake ignored her. "Well." She asked towards the clone.

The clone stood there for a few seconds, pondering the question. "Grineer are Stong. Tenno stronger, Masters control tenno. Masters strong, we follow strongest." The clone explained simply.

Blake stepped back planting a hand on her face. She felt sorry for these men. Weiss step in to pull blake back. She was stopped by Yang who shook her head. Weiss had her gut in knots, she didn't want a relationship with such powerful being to sour but… She knew that there was a limit and making people and owning them was definitely over it.

"They lost the war, didn't they? That's why they are here. That would mean the Tenno are not the strongest. It would mean you have a chance to find your own way." Blake explained.

The Grineer knew he made a mistake, regardless of his intelligence. He had to find a way out or he'll be visited by The tenno and be returned to the void. His eyes darted from girl to girl. Each one of them expecting an answer. He started to sweat and frustration soon set in. The Grineer face contorted into an angry visage and lashed out verbally. "Stupid human! Go! Don't belong here!"

Blake wanted to argue, she wanted to make this man see reason but she felt a pull on her arm. She turned to see Weiss. "Look, blake. I understand that you want to convince him but we need to learn more before we continue. Arguing without knowing all the details is just begging for a fight to break out." She said with sincerity.

Blake head dip with a clenched fist at her side, frustration boiling deep in her. It was a little difficult hearing that from Weiss but she was right. She relented and walked away. Ruby moved to follow her teammate and the others followed behind.

The older Grineer moved to a secluded area and looked to see if anyone followed. When he felt secure that he was alone, he activated his comm. He spoke in his native tongue. It was far more fluent as he was no more restricted with the simple words he had to learn from the Remnant dictionary. "Hey, boss. We have a problem…" A few seconds past as the unknown person spoke to the clone. "Yes, tell the other boss. They'll be a problem.

[Vale's slums district- Abandon warehouse]

Neo flicked through her scroll as the meeting played out, it was her job after Tourchwick was turned into a potato. It was all that red-heads fault, using some sort of brain trauma weapon, at least it's treatable. A few more days and her boss can his job again and she could go backing doing what she does best. Her sense kicked in and she leaned away from a thrown vase.

"You told us to kidnap that alien woman, that it would be easy and that they wouldn't expect surprise attack! But they did and now every camp outside the cities are going dark! What do you have to say!?" Adam hisses out with venom on his lips.

Neo watched the white fang leader rant for the past twenty minutes. He was going on and on about the retaliation the orokin were reaping against his type. Honestly, she didn't care but he was eating up important hours of her time that she could be doing anything else. She sighed and whip out a handkerchief to clean off the drool of Touchwick.

Cinder fall on the other had was collect but titering in exploding at the faunus. "We achieved what we wanted and more." She said in her best seductive voice.

Adams eyes weren't visible but if they could be seen, they'll be twitching. "I don't take the deaths of my followers lightly. So tell me human, what did we achieve." Adam said still livid at the arrogance of the human in front of him.

Cinder started pacing, her movements were slow planed and predatory. "Originally all we wanted was a hostage and to create some tension between the newcomers and the kingdoms. That way this new element could be another distraction, we learn what we could use from them." She explained slowly.

Adam wasn't amused by the joke of an explanation. "I know that. Neither of which worked."

Cinder lip tugged a bit at the edge. "Apologies, I was a bit too assuming of your debriefing." Adam visibly tense and he unknowingly gripped the handle of his sword. "See we did achieve both in spades. From the transmission we've intercepted, the Atlas military seems to be quite tense at the moment."

The faunus head titled. "Why?" He said in a demanding voice."

Cinders pacing stopped. "One of the bodyguards made an interesting threat. He claims that they could destroy the world with ease. Or at least they can end civilization by simply throwing a fragment of our moon towards us."

Adam mind made the connection and plans started to form. "You want them to kill the humans for us, but how do you plan to do it without killing the faunus as well?" He said forgetting his anger for a spell.

Cinder resume her pacing. "We just need these orokin to commit to this world and then they must declare war on the kingdoms."

Adam felt unsatisfied with that idea. "Do they even have the strength to challenge all four kingdoms and why would they. Most importantly of all, what are you planning on doing if they win? They'll be dead set on wiping the faunus out when they are done" Adam scrutinize.

"From what we've seen, all they have ample power to wipe out the cities with their spacecraft alone. They'll want to as well, why waste manpower on wiping out the pest that acted so barbaric towards them. As for the orokin when they become a problem. We have a few plans set in motion." Cinder said with a smile.

"Mind filling me in?" Adam asked inquisitively.

"Mr. Tartus, What do you think about Atlas space program." Cinder asked Adam with a like teacher would ask a student.

"It's a joke and a source of amusement for all faunus kind." Adam answer with a bit of humor in his voice.

Cinder chuckled a little. "It is just that until these Orokin arrived. Now Atlas is funneling money into the program and has a spacecraft capable that's been notified of being volatile but capable of reaching the moon. We're going to take that ship, fly it undetected, take the Orokin ship without them noticing after they decimated the kingdom and do the same to them." Cinder punctuated.

"That sound idiotic." Adam told Cinder at her face.

The woman composure nearly broke at that moment. "We have a few… tricks ready to counter these orokins advance technology."

To say Adam didn't trust this human in front of him was an understatement. He was expecting her to turn the tables and betray him at a moments notice. That's if they even had these tricks to fight these orokin. Still, they have shown in the past that their trick is everything they promised. He gritted his teeth and spoke.

"Fine, I'll continue this partnership." He said storming out. Of course, he had plans of his own and the less that woman knows the better.

When the door slammed behind Adam, neo jump from her seat, with Tourchwicks head being dragged with her. Cinder let out a tired sigh and looked at the ice cream haired girl. "I hope you've written all that down. We wouldn't want your boss to awake in the dark and have me explain, now would we." Cider told Neo as she created a ball of fire to punctuate her point.

Neo gave a simple salute as her answer and Cinder walked out. Neo slumped back on her couch and stared at the lump of Tourchwick. She smiled as he started twitching a finger.

[Deep in the depths of the void]

A thin, small, figure dance in the thick fog of chaos that is the void. It's from was abstract but solid in the changing landscape and everything it touches spasm with unrestricted furry. It darted from place to place in an elegant leap as it moved. It was searching for something it didn't know it was looking for but instincts were driving it forward. It started with a simple pulse, a familiar one but with no memory of it. It searches and searches for it and for every undefine form of time, it felt closer. It pulses again and it showed that it was wrong. It was still the same distance as it some abstract time ago. Still, it pressed on and again it failed. This process repeated itself many more times until the poor Oro felt defeated. It was going to give in and try again later but something stopped it.

A voice, similar to its own but distorted spoke out in a hundred different directions. "Kiddo, over here!"

It was confused but did as the voice said. The voice spoke out again but more focus. It followed it and it heard it again in the same manner. The voice left a breadcrumb trail and it found it. A simple beacon, laden with information of some unknown origin. It reached out its mind and data surged from the beacon. In less than nothing, it was all place in its mind.

The Operators mind returned to its meditating body. It slammed into her and her eyes flung open. Her cross-legged position collapsed and she ended up on her back. With a big grin, she gave an order. "Ordis, get the Clan to meet at the dojo. Tell them were hunting down some signal and I have no idea what it is."


	9. Chapter 9

**Waring: Were planning on replacing this chapter on Tuesday due to editing errors and scheduling problems.**

 **Here he knew chapter and the first one to be proofread by my new beta reader Retrogunner7.**

 **Endme: You asked me how the sacrifice quest would affect my story. To put it simply, not much. I was one of the people who predicted most of the storyline except for one part. Still, most of my planned storyline will remain mostly unchanged.**

 **Thank you guys for the support given and I hope you enjoy the chapter.**

Chapter 9- Making a molehill out of a mountain

Marbo bulked in his harness as the transport went into re-entry. The crewman was giddy with excitement as the project Miss Amara Luxior gave him was just a dream come true. He was turned into a CEO of a newly minted company named Cloud B, a reference to crewmen robotics but that was a nod to his fellows. The companies purpose was to develop marketable technology and develop settlements into Orokin own cites. The company was made for multiple reasons but there were three prime directives given by Lady Luxior herself. The most important one is to create a good relationship with the locals. The second goal was to give an alternative to their A.I. Research. They did not want a repeat with the Sentients, as they don't have planets to spare this time. Lastly was to help them handle the local wildlife and hopefully wipe it off the face of the planet. There were other directives that had less value, like developing the local's tech levels, creating a space program controlled by them and become a major power in the world.

After that, he had leeway in how he got to those goals and he had plans. Of course, he had to give every painful detail to his Miss Luxior and it went as he predicted. When he said he wanted to have a constant growing profit margin and maybe create a monopoly or two, Miss Luxior completely misunderstood him. She told him to do things that went against his code of ethics. When the words non-profit and charity had been thrown out, he went ballistic. Marbo had to admit to himself he was a bit vocal when he showed his dismay. He didn't throw any insult, thank the stars for that, but he did say he was better than an Orokin at something, like economics. It was a tense few seconds before Miss Luxior gave him a warm smile and was enthusiastic about something he didn't understand. There was something weird going on but in the end, there was a compromise. If he had to overthrow a few major companies, then he would target the ones she found deplorable. As a form of punishment toward those who abused their power or something.

Still, it was a win and if she tried to make him participate in some sort of charity case he had a few

ideas to spend as little money as possible.

The transport speakers came to life with a synthetic voice. "Time of Arrival, one minute." The Crewman readied his personal shields and checked his hosted worn Detron. The low guardians did the same with their old Dera rifles and often than not the weapon was quickly maintained form some visible imperfections. The weapons were in working order but it was going to need replacing soon and parts were scarce. There was a talk on unvaulting old pre-war technology and arming the low guardians with them. Marbo felt a bit uneasy by the thought but he understood that the sentients were beaten and nothing on this world could possibly take them over like those boogymen.

The whole crew tensed up as the inertia dampers shut off and they could feel themselves being tugged, only being kept in place by the harness they wore. Marbo swore under his breath as he wishes they were using an Orokin model. They were far smoother and faster than their newly design dropship. In fact, everything they producing is inferior to their Orokin counterparts. The factories needed to make the superior machines were still being created up in space. The resources also had to be cultivated into Rubedo or Morphics. All they had was the raw resources like steel or silicon and the dust this world had also had useful purposes. They made these for the sole purpose of being a stopgap until they can get the Orokin version of a dropship. He could modify the blueprint to make an atmosphere version and sell it to the locals for a profit.

The new craft landed with an audible thud and the doors hissed. Marbo's and the low guardian's harness loosen, letting them move freely. Two low guardians took point in front of Marbo and the other six stayed behind him. The back bulkhead slowly lowered itself and revealed a bustling Village. These were the humans and Faunus of the many newly contracted villages near the Tower of Remnant. Marbo saw the two low guardians march forward with their rifles close to their chest, their march was synchronized as well. Marbo moved forward and the other six behind him followed suit. The residence had their eyes on their new managers the moment the Spacecraft came into view. They watched with both fascinating and awe at the efficiency they displayed. they held and Marbo was enjoying every moment of it. Soon these people will understand what it means to work for something and forge it into a company that will be the greatest thing this whole world will ever see. Every person will be implied to him, every piece of currency will be own by him. Then the world will be delivered to his Golden lord and she will reward him for it.

The party stored across the village and they saw men and women working on automated defenses and electrified walls. Newly invented dust powered Moe's with ballistic based light machine guns readied for trouble and patrolling the perimeter. Bio gardens were being yielding crops to feed the families of the settlements, on top of the local houses and solar panels absorbed light greedily. Either powering the home or storing it in conduits for later use. Marbo smiled at the improvements that had created for the village. People worked so much harder when they know their safety depended on it. Still, as he turned his head at the children laughing and playing, he felt not all of the resources were being used properly.

The party stopped in front of newly built factory building, being crowded by a sizeable portion of the settlement's population. In front of them was a stage with a man standing on top of it. It was a plain looking man speaking into a microphone, organizing the work gang of the day. The man was a stocky built and had the face of a man who worked in the fields all day. When he caught sight of the Orokin party, he told off the workers and they scampered into the factory.

With a slow jog, he entered a casual speaking distance with Marbo. "Hello! I'm the Representative of the Mineral Processing village A-12. Representative A-12-23- Ah! Dust Damn it. Can't I just tell you my name and skip the whole formal crap boss!" The short stocky man told Marbo.

The Crewman preached his lips behind his boxy helmet. "I'll make an exception this time. But please follow protocol next time." Marbo told the man firmly.

He just shrugged. "Alright boss. I'm Todd Hue. From the contract you sent me, by the way, you might want to shorten it. It was the length of a novel and I had to skip most of it."

Marbo let out a smirk under his helmet. "We just want to make sure nothing is left out. What would happen if a natural disaster and we didn't line up proper protocols and any insurances? People might die or worry about their future, my fine sir." Marbo said in a fake worried tone. In reality, Marbo had some fine print put in and some benefits for the future.

"Ehh, fine but not even the Schnee Dust company had contracts this thick." He said with a tired look on his face.

Marbo activated his holographic interface. Hue simply mimicked his motions and put up his own holographic display from his wrist. Marbo spoke. "From what I see, out of the thirty-four settlements who decided to join our little business venture, A-12 is the most productive. I want to commend that."

Todd's tired face turned from a tired too excited in a flash. "Oh right! There was that whole tier system you mention."

Marbo clasped his hands together. "Why yes, my friend. From the project estimates, you exceeded them by producing 5.793% more and reaching your allotted time frame two weeks earlier than expected. You are a shining example of we want to work for us." He said with a practices fluency.

Todd took a small step back, wary at the statics thrown at him. He didn't want to be told that he was expected to keep those numbers up. It was a classic Schnee plot or suffer penalties and the reason he escaped the city life. He would have told these newcomers to stick their offer where the sun don't shine, but they offered something too tempting. Protection.

Todd poked further. "I'm expecting you didn't come down here to just to congratulate us?" He said as neutral as didn't want to be submissive but he neither wanted to be rude.

Marbo answered with enthusiasm. "Your contracts states that priority of new supplies goes down to the most proactive settlements. Your rations will be doubled and all of your defenses will be upgraded.

That not all, your tools of the trade will also be upgraded first and should make work far easier."

Todd Hue smiled. "Well, that's just dandy. We appreciate that." He said with gratitude.

Marbo continued. "That not it either my friend. I also want to tell you about a special project were planning and your settlement is involved." Marbo told Todd.

The short man titled his head and started fidgeting with his work gloves. "Is it bad?" He asked concerned.

Marbo raised his hands in defense. "Oh no, my friend. Quite the opponent. We found your choice of location quite impressive. In fact, we believe this place is so good, that it seems city worthy material." He told Hue by punctuating that last part.

Todd was taken aback by the responded by throwing dozens of non-coherent questions, the only ones that Marbo was able to notices were the last few. "H-how! You already built that gold deposit you call a city. How in the hell can you build a second one! Are you planning on giving us golden toilets too? If so, are we able to say no?"

Marbo didn't miss a beat when he responded. "The Remnant Tower was built with speed and practice of Orokin artisan skill. We poured our very souls into it and so far we can't repeat the week time frame we had last time. This time, we'll slowly build up your settle through the years, gradually adding new buildings and citizens with a blend of Orokin and Remnant buildings. This will happen to be a great course of action and in the future, you'll thank me for making you the local governor." Marbo hoped that last part entices the man.

Todd smiled a bit and Marbo knew he convinced him. "Governor eh? Is that a good promotion for you people?"

Marbo let out a low raspy laugh, "Hehehe. It's a very privilege promotion, my friend. I expect to hear more great things about you, because of it and we might even see each other at the side my master."

Todd thought of delving deeper. "Your master eh? Gotta ask, what's so special about that las?"

Marbo found it fair to be curious. He argued whether he would tell him or leave it at that. He didn't get the chance to decide as warning and yells could be heard from the background. Marbo turned with the low guardians forming a protective perimeter around him. Their guns weren't raised but their bodies were ready to shoulder them in a split second.

Marbo saw a man being escorted by both robotic and human , who were both armed with the same rifle. They were surrounding a man in a business suit and the workers of the settlement were trying to deter him. Making an effort to make him turn around and go away.

Marbo knew this wasn't Atlas military. The Machines and humans weren't wearing the right colors. These were grey and covered in digital camo. They marched toward a collision course that will end in meeting them. Marbo waited patiently as he strode towards him.

When he did he did so with a stomp and so did all his troopers and robots. The sound resonates in the air and is an impressive show of cohesion. It even intimidated the people around him, except himself and his Low Guardians of course. The man in the suit introduced himself.

"I am Alexandre Gustave, I represent the Schnee Dust Company and I am tasked with interacting with the lower personnel. We've noticed that there was a drop in my numbers and found them trickling towards these areas. Mind telling me why Mr. Marbo?" The man said with a pompous greater than thou tone.

Marbo was surprised that they knew his name. Though he wasn't surprised the Schnee Dust Company came complaining to him. Their disgruntled employees were just the perfect recruits They gave them an alternate and they ran towards him.

The whole Could B project took this whole world by storm. Stock markets flooded with raising and falling numbers. Whole companies sunk overnight at their mention. All because of their advanced technology and ability to trivialize the Grimm. Then they learn what their company had to offer and billions of lien started to fly into their pockets. The whole world is getting ready to accept them and they want to make sure they come out on top. There was backlash from the larger companies who felt threatened and kingdoms complain they were upsetting the status quo. It didn't matter, in the end, he would be the one in command. It would be easier if Miss Luxior eased up on him, but he had this in the bag.

Marbo offered his hand. "I'm quite impressed of your information gathering. About your employees, they are doing nothing wrong. They've been paying back their debts." Marbo told him calmly.

Alexsander wasn't amused. "We've lost 4% of our personnel to you and that number is growing. We're concern over our stability."

Marbo titled in agreement as his helmet wouldn't allow any wide range of motion. "That's more of a coincidence. We simply wanted experienced staff and we put out the offers that they couldn't refuse. It isn't our intention to take yours at such a concerning rate." Marbo told him with a slight amount of ego showing.

Alexsander stocked his chin and hummed in agreement. "I see, you're absolutely right. I must rectify that and I know the exactly what to do."

Marbo shifted. "I assume you're about to try to do something now."

Alexsander smirked, then he pulled out a file and handed towards Marbo. He grabbed it and started skimming it. "This is a contract you're holding there. We're offering you both a position of leadership and a very generous salary. We promise that any connections between you and the Orokin will be severed and you'll be safe under our protection. All we ask is to share your expertise."

Marbo wasn't an honorable man and he knew he could get away with this. Everything they wrote down is very possible and with Miss Luxior being very passive of late, he is sure that he could reason with her. It was actually a better position to be with the Schnee Dust Company. He will be able to have more control and he'll have access to all of their broader stretch of power among the kingdoms. It wouldn't take long for him to upgrade their gear either, making it very possible to compete with his master.

Still…

While on paper he would be safe from Orokin retribution, that's just the paper. He knew Maxus Dax and his massive temper or the sadistic nature of Lulu the Telepath. They would kill him and make him suffer after death. Even if he could set up the defensive and repulse them. That void demon would come for him. That things comrades killed off the mightiest empire of the origin system alone. Hexus may be one, but he'll have the support of the Dax and he is still a Tenno. He would swipe aside any defense and take his head.

He may like the Schnees way of life better, but the Orokin own his life. He handed the file to Alexander. "I'm sorry, but I must decline and you must clear of the premises. Now." He said distantly.

He was stuttering at the flat-out refusal and tried to raise questions about but the low guardians moved information.

Todd gave a deep gutter laugh at the sight. "This Luxior lady must be something special if your willing to refuse a paycheck from the Schnees!"

Marbo responded with a chuckle and moved on. He didn't want to look like he had second thoughts. When he returned to The Remnant Tower. Then he'll have to manage the other projects Miss Luxior gave him. If he remembers correctly, the Grimm studies are hot now and days. They've been gathering samples with stasis cages and studying them. They did die quickly under their care but the crewmen of the Orokin a very capable. He just hopes that the people gather their specimen could keep it up, he's afraid they might wear themselves out early.

[Deep within the Forest of Vale]

Hexus was jumping from tree to tree in rapidly, becoming but a blur to any regular eyes. The tenno was given another mission after clearing that White Fang Base. He was tasked to capture Various Grimm, it was different from the other jobs but just as easy. There was no real danger in this, at least for him. He just needed to aim and scan and watch it atomize. He normally did it hidden, not allowing the targets to notice him until too late. He was down to his last target. An Eldar Deathstalker, a dangerous beast by the locals records but he will enjoy the challenge. That's if it attacked.

He continued to bounce without even rustling the leaves, making sure that no one noticed him. He had a lead on his next target but it was just a record of attacks from the locals. They've been noticing a larger than usual deathstalker attacking caravans. It should be around a couple of kilometers from his position. They did hire a well-known hunter who was passing by. They insisted that he didn't need to interfere with the hunt, he didn't care.

Between the time he had until he met his target he wonders about these Grimm and what were to him. These things weren't all that imposing of an enemy. Not because he found himself to be a god of war that could beat anything in a single motion but because he fought these before, at least he fought similar enemies. They were an enemy that fought in close quarters and throw endless waves of cannon fodder towards you widdling you down for the more powerful forms. The ones that survive the battle normally grow more experienced and powerful. These fought just like the infested. All he had to do was fall back to old tactics and the rest was a simple dance that he had practiced a thousand times over. Then again there were differences that made them inferior to the infested. The Grimm couldn't infect others and use them to upgrade themselves and they lack both the infested ranged biological attacks that spread due to being viruses. They also couldn't hack machines and infect robots the same way they would human but at a much slower rate. The Grimm had none of these and seemingly were at a disadvantage. Which made them even easier targets for him but not exciting.

He stops on top of a sturdy branch and wondered if he had time to find one of these Grimm and give it a few tests blows. He checked his clock and found that he had a half an hour extra. There was no one monitoring him at the moment, there was no long-range comms up yet. He was tempted to take the rare moment of independents. There was no overwhelming sense of duty pulling at him and Miss Luxior Wouldnt need to know and that Lulu girl couldn't dig into his mind without great risk. The task ahead of him was a boring capture mission and if he found a group of Grimm and fought them, he would just be doing a little extra. Yeah, he had time.

He came to a decision, and decide to leave his Warframe and approach through stealth. His young scared body landed on the floor with a quiet thump. He stretched his muscles and enjoyed being out of his warframe. The wind blew and a soft gentle breeze caressed his tan leathery skin. His robotic arm gently vibrated and the crystal harness the void energy radiating off of him. His orange Prime Zarimon suit made him stand out in the dark green forest but that didn't matter to him. He used a red and gold Excalibur prime and he could just turn invisible at will. He looked up at the tree branch that held an Excalibur sitting on it like a puppet without its strings.

A fresh gust of wind brushed against his tanned skin. Hexus frowned and put on the hood, he never liked fresh air. He preferred the stale chemical air of Saturn's moon Titan and its moist hot airs from its factories. Then again the forest was quiet compared to the industry of the factory moon which will make tracking easier. He decided to stand still and concentrate on his hearing aid. The white noise filtered out and Hexus soon became far more sensitive to the sounds around him. Birds were singing, predators stalked the bushes and young prey spawn was calling out for their mother. Not even the slightest flap of a bug's wing made it past him. He stood there for minutes and no Grimm.

He tried for a few minutes more and all he got was the young spawn now frantically making noise making more difficult to hear for Grimm. He hand twitched and a sensation to kill the damn animals himself filled him. It was probably the better choice as well, that way the scramble would be over quicker. He just wishes that they would be quieter. He moved on and decided to look for Grimm on foot. As he looked he heard fighting, not of the regular sort he was used to but one of a more primal nature. It was the predator but he heard it rustling with another animal, not one of the smaller spawn. Most likely the mother…the mother.

The female doe charged and tried raming the wolf pack toward them away but the well-coordinated group jumped away. The doe returned to have her back to her son. The little fawn coward behind his mother and licked its chewed hind leg. The father deer laid dead next to him as his throat was torn out and it legs ligaments were chewed to a bleeding pulp.

The wolves growled with blood-soaked mouths and with growling bellies. This pack was starving and they won't give in until they had their meal. The twelve of them tried circling around but the mother responded by backing up to a tree and it's fawn kept near with a limp. The father body was pounced on and wolves devoured the carcass. Getting their fill and feeding most of the pack. Most being the keyword. Three of the runts were pushed out of the feeding frenzy and left to alone. The mother had no other choice but to fight off the rest.

The three spread out and mentally growled their mouth mentally showing off their fangs. The first one charged and the mother fell for it, she tried headbutting the wolf but only met air. With her head raised her legs were left exposed. The other two wolves charged in and bit down hard on her ankles. Tearing apart her muscles and forcing her to fall on her third wolve jumped in and went for the throat. Its teeth sunk in deep on the deer's neck and blood started seeping out. Before it could rip in deeper and finish the job, a beam of energy turned its head into ash. The other two wolves saw their comrade fall and saw a humanoid figure. They growled at it but inside they felt fear towards something that killed one of their own. The rest of them noticed.

Hexus fired a second void beam into the next wolve and it also fell in a heap of ash. The smell of burnt wolf made the other fear him. Good, that meant they were almost broken and fired for a third last time. When he hit the third wolf that attacked the mother, the rest found him to be too much trouble and with filled bellies, had no reason to stay.

The Pack ran and left a dead animal with jagged horns at their wake. Its belly was torn open and entrails devoured. The sight of it made Hexus heart drop. The sight of the parent who died such a horrible death made his old memories return. Ones that hurt him deeply and forced him to return to the present.

He quickly got closer and knelt near it. He ignored the smaller one that was most likely the child but it noticed him and weakly moved away in fear. Hexus saw the writhing parent and its slow death, he put a had to administer medical gas but his hud told him it was too late. It had bled out and its eyes were glassy. Hexus was frozen for a moment and he felt a form of dread at the sight. Terrible memories flooded in and images of the Zariman 10-0 and the sight of broken bloody bodies flash through his mind. The screams and laughter of children. His mind remembers those who tried to console him, to remove his guilt. He tried to hard to forget but it stuck with him.

It all just stuck with him, the first souls he sent to the void. He still remembers their malnourished bodies. The gunt face's with thin greasy hair obscuring their eyes and their mouths showing crooked chip teeth, growling menacingly. The raised the jagged pieces of metal, sharpen into crud knives and pounced. He remembers when his hands first burned with the power of the void, it's chaotic energy following his fear soaked mind and lashing out. When it was all said and done his parents were dead. He never recovered from that, he never could heal and his friends drifted after being rescued. He was taken separately to be trained by the house of Luxior. The other kids tried laughing and playing to forget it but he remembered. He remembered making his mother scream and his father falling limp without a head. He couldn't forget how he killed them and that he didn't do anything to stop it.

He looked at the small animal and felt nothing but hatred for it. It was a selfish thing, expecting its guardians that fed him, protected him to just throw away their lives. The emotions Hexus felt took over him, a small wisp of void fire formed around him and he forgot his surroundings.

There was a growl and Hexus caught a black mass from the corner of his eye. He turned and had his robotic arm raised. He saw a Beowulf inches away and its claws were going to tear away his arm before he could react. It found him without being spotted and knew when he was at his most vulnerable.

A shotgun blast both knocked it away and left it with two holes in its chest. Hexus didn't hesitate and turned with his arm raised and feet parted at the direction of the shot. He saw a middle-aged man in a grey outfit and with a cape flowing from his back. In his hand was a weapon of sorts, Hexus couldn't pin what exactly it was, it a mix of gears, blades and shotgun barrels. It was a mess and Hexus wondered what madman design such a weapon. Hexus stood there thought quietly to himself. The stranger just looked at him with a look of worry.

Hexus was a bit nervous at the sight of the man, he never had to deal with an outside element like him. He was a non-combatant with no relations to him what so ever. There was no protocols or past experience he could call upon to deal with him. The stranger violated no rules hunting the Grimm in his own territory and did end up saving his robotic arm. By all rights, Hexus was indebted to the man and he didn't like that. He thought of saying something to the man but the time he took to do so was too late.

The scraggly man with the cape spoke first. "Hey there… Kid? Why are you here alone and what's with the getup. You look like a rich janitor or something." He said with a raspy voice.

Hexus posture slackens and his head tilted to one side. "I'm here on Ororkin business. Thank you for the assistance but I should get going." Hexus told the stranger in his normal voice as he saw no need to disguise it.

The Tenno started to walk away but the stranger was in front of him before he could take a step. He looked at him and saw a serious face. "I remember those guys. They are the Fancy aliens or other humans or something like that. Whatever, That isn't important, what is important is why did they send a kid in the middle of a Grimm infested forest." He was a bit more serious in his tone. It felt like being scorned by a parental figure.

Hexus stood tall with gripped fists. "I am a capable warrior. I find being called a child insulting." He said with a bit of stain voice, holding himself from screaming at the stranger.

The stranger towered over by a head and shoulders. He tried to use his imposing figure to intimate Hexus, at least that's what the tenno thought. He may be shorter than your average tenno but he wasn't any younger than any of them. "You look no older than my niece and by the look of it, you don't have any weapons. I don't know what you want to prove but it isn't worth getting yourself killed."

Hexus frustration was boiling over, this man infuriated him to no end. He wanted to lash out and scream at him to get out of his way but he didn't. Instead, he gave a quick meditative hymn and let it go. The man looked at him with sharp eyes and most likely noticed his anger. Hexus decided to be Brief but polite. "Apologies for my rude behavior, I wish to thank you for your assistance but I must continue my mission." Hexus said in a smooth voice. Trying for a second time to end this quickly.

The stranger looked at him and they let out a breath.

"I guess you're welcome but whatever mission you're on, has to be put on hold. As you notice I'm a hunter and I'm on a mission to take down an Eldar Deathstalker. It's nearby and too dangerous for you. I don't know why the Orokin sent a kid like you out here but it's better if you go home." He said with a hint of worry. The man wasn't trying to be insulting to the boy but the kid looks frail to be a fighter. Even if he had an aura, his body looked thin, to the point where he looked malnourished and he sounded no older than a twelve-year-old.

Before Hexus spoke he thought about it. This man must not know what he is and he seems overly concern because of his youth. He could take of his hood and show the scars of his battles but the man would most likely kick up a fuss about it. He needed to get this man to move aside but he can't do it with his current appearance and he didn't know how he'd react if he told him who he was but that was a double edge sword. The warframe might as well be a different person to him. Hexus came with an idea that would make a sense to the local. "I'm sorry but that specific deathstalker is my mission. I am to scout out its location and report it to master Excalibur, then he'll do the rest. If you wish to enter into a compromise, you can give me its location and we'll let you take the credit." Hexus said in a perfect liers tone. He studied a bit about the warrior culture the locals had and found the hunters. They trained at an early age and the stranger would understand if he was a mear novice in training.

The man eyed him suspiciously. "Who is this Excalibur guy?"

Hexus bowed politely. "See I'm his apprentice and he is a elite Dax specialist, I was just scouting ahead as per my duties. We only want to achieve our goals, we'd be more than content to let you have the credit. If you'd be so kind as to give me the location so I may give it to my master."

The stranger didn't seem to relent in his suspicion but he seems to look a bit less at odds. "Fine kind I give you the location but only if you tell your boss to stop sending you to dangerous places. You should be doing drills or learning from textbooks at your age."

Hexus noded. "I'll be sure to tell him."

The two of them were stopped at a whimper coming from behind them. The stranger walked past him and knelt down next to the body. He noticed a small frail body bleeding but alive. The stranger looked at the bleeding animal while obviously thinking about something. Then he spoke. "I didn't know it survived." He saw as it shivered in fright, injured and alone. "Still not for long if left alone." He let the moment sink in. He can't take it, he already had a job as a hunter and the village was as poor as it was. That was the sole reason he took the job in the first place. Then he gazes set upon the child in black and orange. His foot tapping impatiently.

"Hey kid, you owe me right?"

Hexus was uncomfortable for a moment but he answered. "I am in your debt."

The stranger smiled. "Then do me a favor and take care of the fawn. At least until it can take care of itself. Being Orokin would make it an easy job right?" He said in a sarcastic tone.

Hexus frowned but the stranger didn't know it. He was more than content to let it fend for itself and if it died, then so be it. The stranger must be enjoying this prank he is playing on him. At least he won't be in debt to the man. Hexus response didn't show any emotion to the response. "Understood, I'll send a probe to pick up the specimen and we can trade information" The man raised an eyebrow but after a moment to pawn over it, he shrugged and accepted the explanation.

They did and it was done after that, the two said their goodbyes and Qrow Branwen walk away with an easy job done. The hunter took a leisurely stroll back to the town that hired him. He wasn't going to collect on the bounty, he may not be a stickler for rules but he had a code of ethics. Too bad, he needed the money but he'd prefer to avoid a diplomatic incident with these guys. He just hopes that kid will get better treatment from that Excalibur guy.

His thoughts delved deeper and he remembered Tai told him that his kids were sent off to that Orokin city for a field trip. He cursed to himself and swore that if they did anything to his nieces he would

make sure they pay.

[Orokin Tower of Remnant-Courtyards]

Ruby was dying. Her body was giving up and she planted face first into the mud alongside her classmate. A moan escaped her lips and it joined the courses of pain her class was singing.

A gruff older man voice boomed across the mud-soaked fields. "Pathetic, three hours of endurance training and you're taking a nap in the mud like Pegis! I was hoping to be impressed by your limits! You all are not worthy to be called a disgrace to your kingdoms. You're all better described as parasites! If you can't even pass the standards of being a low guardian, then it's an insult to try Dax training! Unless your all contempt letting your cities burn and its people are torn apart by its enemies, you'll get up!" Maxus Dax screamed.

Ruby moaned into the puddle of mud and cause it to bubbled. She felt a hard tug on her arm and then she was pulled up from the mud. She was face to face with her teammate Weiss who was wearing the work out gear that was making the training hellish endeavor. It was a thickly padded suit that had braces in every joint, that made even moving a finger a chore. Ruby was breathing hard in the first five minutes of ware the thing and from the looks of Weiss, she was fairing no of them exchanged words, as they were both too tired to speak. They just ran and internally begged to whatever forces that listen that it would end soon.

The entire class wade through the thick mud and moved over obstacles clumsily climbing, jumping, and crawling around them to make time. None of them moved faster than a brisk walk. A handful collapsed and didn't get up due to exhaustion, Ren the ever calm agile member of Team Jnpr was one of these students, only to be picked up by Nora his best friend, and be carried away with her screaming "No one left Behind!" The display was comical at best due to the suits making them look like sumo wrestlers. Still, the Teachers mentally award them points.

The students didn't get a chance to get used to the way of the training course, because as soon they got into a rhythm was when it truly got difficult. Bean bags peppered the still remained students, then came the concussive blasts, the mud became thicker making any progress become greatly hinder and finally was the kubros. Those genetically engineered animals harassed and bullied the students who still remained. They worked together to lure them into traps and purposely destroyed any progress. This was the last straw the broke the camel's back and all but five students quit.

Pyrrha was the champion and local celebrity of Beacon Academy. Shy at times and one of the most talented fighters of her current generation. She pushed forward not because she wanted to test her limits but because of the second student still enduring the training. Jaune in terms of fighting was the opposite of his teammate. He was sort of a joke and he knew it, because of that he wanted to push forward and prove something to himself. He may have been dead last but his massive reserves of stamina had him survive this far. The next one was Nora and by extension, Ren. The girl screamed at the top of her lungs as she relieved scenes of old war movies. Where the main character would carry his war buddy to the Evac zone. The last student yet to be mention was Yang and she gasped and fumbled but a burning willpower kept her moving. She didn't do it for some vain need for victory or a sense of comradery. She moved forward because she forgot to erase her internet history and she let Rwby use it because her sister scrolls battery died.

The first to pass was a tie as Nora kept a recovered Ren on her back. He insisted to be let down but his teammate ignored him and Nora collapsed. The boy fanned her until a nurse came. The Second was Yang and she tackled her sister as soon as she saw her. Causing confused screams and a frantic deletion of embracing tastes. Pyrrha and Jaune came dead last. The Former patting the back of her teammate who was vomiting on the corner.

Maxus looked at the boy and girls he was forced to teach. He hated them with every ounce of his soul. These kids were being trained to be an elite fighting force that had no masters. A disgrace but he was a dutiful warrior and followed Amara's orders to the letter. He was a proper honorable Dax. These kids were just mercenaries.

One of the teachers walked up and said his name. He turned and was surprised to see a worried face. The teacher he was currently addressing is a Miss Goodwitch and she was supposed to be one of the more disciplined ones. That's why it confused him more what she said next.

"Mr. Maxus, I believe these five need to be sent to the nursery. We've pushed them too far." Goodwitch said with a concerning voice.

Maxus kept his attention firm but shook his head in disagreement. He kept his gaze towards the students limping towards their dorms. "The point of this exercise was to push their limits, a few broken bone and bruise should be expected." He told her without an ounce of remorse for the students.

Miss Goodwitch question what she just heard and upon accepting what was just said she gripped her horse crop. "These children are going to need weeks of recovery before they can move again. This sort of training is only going to hurt their education." She told him.

Maxus attention moved to the teacher lechering him. "Irreverent, we hold the technology to med their injuries and have attended the next lesson within the hour." He told her with a detached tone.

When she first saw the Orokin their striking appearance and beautiful technology put her in awe like anyone else. She wouldn't need much coaxing to make her like them. Still, the Maxus Dax's callus care for her students started to stain her opinion. "These are not your soldiers. They are my students under my care and their health is a priority for me." She said firmly but made sure her voice remained steady.

Maxus didn't outwardly react to that comment. He knew when to keep his Dax honor in check in front of his masters, It isn't difficult to do the same here. Yet it still insulted him that she even dare put his training in question. He trained a clan of those unruly tenno clans an entire division of low Guardians. He has created an entire generation that fended off an invasion. He has every right to train these students the way he has. Whoever this Goodwitch is, she doesn't come near his caliber.

He responded only a second after Goodwitche's response, "I needed to see the limits of their endurance, which means causing a few bruises." Goodwitch's face remained twisted into a displeased form. "I assure you that none of this will create any adverse effects on your students in the possible future. May a Low Guardian is put through such training and make it out the stronger for it." He told her confident of his argument.

The teacher was taken aback. "Your soldiers are augmented with implants and technology that lets them move beyond regular limits. Our students may have Aura that gives them great strength and powers. Limitless stamina isn't one of them and when it breaks, their limits are more apparent. They become vulnerable like never before and without their Aura, they can come to harm by the slightest amount of damage. Your energy shields may be weaker but they can recharge, Aura needs rest and time." Goodwitch countered.

Maxus felt frustrated at this teacher. He still maintained his infallible Firm discipline, his anger was visible to the trained eye. "I am a veteran of a system spanning war, thanks to my tutelage men and women came out of that war alive. I know what is needed to not just survive a battle but to dominate one. This children's Aura may be powerful but they are nothing without it. They must learn to expand and move beyond their limits. They need to strengthen their stamina and learn to defeat entire armies if they must because that's what your enemy is. An entire Army dedicated to destroying all of humanity. Tell me Miss Goodwitch what is your solution to Anti Grimm Tactics." He said with a proud voice.

Ozpin's second in command continued. "It's a moot point in concentrating on endurance. I understand the theory your testing, we've here on Remnant have been toying around the concept of Aura much longer than you. You believe that the greatest weakness of a hunter is attrition and that the enemy we face is numberless. That we are doom to fail if we cannot withstand the waves through towards us but you must understand we cannot win like that. To beat the Grimm we must adapt and flow with the hoards, target their pack leaders and break the cohesion, then we pick of the broken packs. I understand your position, I've read the files and you're more than entitled to be wary but we have more experience with Aura. Please, next time you plan on an activity, work with beacons staff. Were not Remnants best school for nothing and working together will bring the best of both of us out." Goodwitch said with professionalism but with a tinge of anger showing.

Maxus kept quiet for a solid half a minute, his facial expressions never betraying him the entire time. He spoke with a strained voice. "I'll have it seen that your idea is implemented." He said with his pride injured.

Goodwitch nodded. "I'm glad that you saw reason." She said calmer.

Maxus turned his head in disagreement. "Lady Amara wanted me to be as helpful as possible to your school. If there is any gratitude to be expressed, it should be too her."

The two of them departed after that, Maxus filled with anger and Goodwitch striking a name from a list.

[Orokin Tower of Remnant-Infirmiry]

About the entire class was in the medical building of the Orokin city. Some have gotten here sooner as they dropped out of the test in the beginning, others were being recently rolled in. None of the students of Beacon were spared as their limits were reached as the design of today's class. Few were already recovered thanks to the miracles of Orokin medical technology and one of these early recovers was Weiss Schnee.

The Heiress was being given her last check-ups before the all clear was given. It was said that she suffered from muscle tearing and a dislocated hip, which made sense because what took her out was a hard foam ball hitting her aura depleted side. It wasn't lethal but it did hurt. She sat still as the man in the jumpsuit and the boxy helmet taped a few buttons on his tablet and the weird laser-like beams caressed her form. She saw that Ruby was still hooked up to some IV bags and swing her legs like some sort of child. Yang was collapsed on her medical bed, her body finally giving in after the whole tackling incident. Blake, on the other hand, was given a little trouble about something but the staff seems to have worked it out.

A few beeps and click and she was given the thumbs up. She graceful got off her medical bed and was stopped by a high pitch voice yelling out her name. "Weiss! Did you finish already? If you wait a few more minutes I can join you!" Ruby yelled out with her usual chipper voice.

This prompt Weiss to power-walk out of the room. The automatic doors slid open before she could reach them and the figure in front made the entire freeze for a split second. Weiss looked at a silk-like veil covering the face of the Orokin leader. Her skin stone grey and the dress she wore flowed with smooth with perfect nit work and with gold weaved into the fabric. It created a striking image of an angle but the illusion cracked when her eyes laid on the elongated arm and disgust soon replaced it.

A female voice heavily accented took her out of her mind. "Excuse me but your being quite rude!" Weiss saw it was a girl around her age with red hair braided into a not. Her skin was pearly white except for the freckles dotting her face. She wore a skin-tight suit made from unknown materials from the neck down but her finger was obscured by cloth dress being worn like a toga.

A soft beautiful voice responded. "Lulu! You mustn't be so brash. If you wish Miss Schnee to step aside then just be polite and ask." Amara lechered the girl.

Weiss didn't expect Miss Luxior to know she was yet. Then again, she was a prodigy and greatness isn't hard to spot.

Weiss saw the Named Lulu girl fix her with an angry stare and was confused by this. Her next words were just as confusing. "Apologise My lady but this child is being nothing but rude herself."

The heiress found that unprecedented. "Hey! I have done nothing to elicit such a response. I demand that you apologize right now." Weiss said with a huff.

Lulu opens her mouth and most likely was going to dish out an insult but never got to it. "Lulu," Amara said silencing the girl. "Whatever thoughts Miss Schnee made in her head does not equal an action. Which mean she did nothing wrong, so please do apologize before the thing gets far too out of hand." Amara said in a motherly voice to her subordinate.

Weiss was confused again, was she insinuating that it was something she thought that abrogate that Lulu girl? Then that would mean she could read minds. Then it dawns on her that it could be possible. The letters received from her father told her that if she were to meet the Orokin, that she had to weary about their genetic modifications. They could give powers to their subordinates that could manifest onto anything. It worried her father that she might spill her secrets to someone who had the ability to rip it out of her. This made Weiss fluster. It was a breach of her privacy for that Lulu girl to read her mind, then she wondered if anything else could have been leaked.

The coy smile coming from Lulu confirmed Weiss's thoughts. Weiss was thoroughly uncomfortable and Lulu made the situation worse. She nodded to her leader and spoke. "You're right My lady. I was being rude and I have to admit that. I don't like causing scenes in front of my betters." Lulu said all of that whilst having her hand planted on her stomach. This mortified Weiss as memories from her seventh birthday bombarded her. The word broccoli repeated over and over in her head.

Amara fixed Lulu with a stare and redhead giggled with an awkward smile. The Lorest just signed. "We'll talk about this later Lulu, first must move away from the doorway before we block somebody's pat-"

Was all Amara said before she heard someone behind her. "Excuse me." She turned and saw the teacher Goodwitch. Amara did so and Lulu quickly followed suit. The teacher walked into the nursery and gave a quick glance at the filled room. She let out a tired sigh and turned to Amara.

"Thank you but I have to ask. Do you happen to have the statics on the injured students." Goodwitch asked.

Amara nodded. "Yes, and none of the students will be fine by the morning but I have gotten a disturbing report that there was a child with a form of shell shock. I wanted to come down here and give the student some psychotherapy, to restore them to their former self."

Goodwitch adjusted her glasses. "Ah yes, I received the same thing but I don't think its mental scarring but more of a case of simple fatigue. I am curious on how you were planning on treating the student but before that. Miss Schnee, is there a reason why your standing there gawking." She asked Weiss.

The girl stood there uncharacteristically nervous. Both the authority figures stood there as Weiss fumbled with her words, her cheeks tomato red. Amara watched her eyes and saw them bouncing the between the Goodwitch, Lulu and herself but hovered over Lulu the longest. Amara knew what was happening from the light giggling her telepath was making. Amara learned that Weiss was quite good at picking up hints.

She stepped in to save Weiss from falling into a labyrinth of mental barriers. "I believe I know what's happening. "Lulu here is a telepath and when we met with Weiss here, she must have had a thought that offended Lulu. Now she wants to figure out how to make her stop but she can't think of an idea because she doesn't want to think of something embarrassing. Leaving her in a vicious cycle. I am I correct?" Amara asked with frighting accuracy.

Weiss nodded while making a puffy flushed face. Goodwitch maintained her composure regardless of the fact that her mind could be read. She just kept her posture and spoke. "I see, well that answers both why Miss Schnee is far less proper the usual and what your Psychotherapy was going to involve."

Amara answered in kind. "That's quite perceptive of you Miss Goodwitch and I apologize for any distress Lulu caused your student."

Goodwitch saw Weiss returned to her normal self but she still looked a bit wary. "Then I trust that you'll remedy the situation while I handle the students?" She told Amara. It was to sound like she trusted Miss Luxior. In reality, it was a ploy to get away from the telepath, if not then her mission will most certainly be exposed.

The Orokin Lorest slightly bowed to show respect. "Thank you for your understanding."

Goodwitch thanked her and walked away, sparing a single glance toward the three and saw the red-haired girl staring daggers into her as Amara's back was turned to her. Goodwitch knew that the girl must know that her mission is to find someone sympathetic (or at least flexible enough to be) towards their cause. Goodwitch would have to see on how things folded out but she doubts the girl will keep the secret. The power Lulu hold just screams informant. She took out her scroll and wrote a note that Lulu was both cross off the list of potential candidates and a possible threat.

Amara turned to see a cautious heir and a slightly annoyed telepath. She addressed the redhead first. "Lulu, I'm putting a new protocol in. I unless I order you, or you're doing a security check, or that

there is a plausible reason too, you are not to violate the privacy of a person's mind." Amara said with a strong authoritative voice.

"But-" Lulu complained but stopped when Amara placed her finger where her lips would be in the vail. Then and there Lulu knew the order was absolute.

Amara turned to Weiss. "I take it that should ease your mind."

Weiss gave a suspicion look at Lulu. "How can I be sure." Weiss asked, still a bit nervous at the threat Lulu posed to her.

Amara wrapped her arms behind her. "When I speak, they listen and never have anyone under my command has ever disobeyed." She knew it was because of their slave-like loyalty and it still stung her.

"Oh, okay." Weiss said with a lack of enthusiasm.

Amara tilted her head a little, showing her lush dark grey lick turn into a slight frown. "Something else

bothers you? Please go ahead and ask." She said with sincerity.

"What no! It's fine." Weiss tried to deflect the question and tried her best to keep her attention towards the veil that hid the hypnotic eyes of Amara. The gesture was appreciated but Amara saw the

heiress clutching her right hand and easily understood what bothered her.

Amara knew Weiss a well-bred girl from a noble family known for their high status. A lot of pressure must be put on the girl to be better than everyone else. Still, there are cracks in the little diamond and it ate her up because of it. It was easy for Amara to read her, the girl wanted to ask about her arm, but would not because Weiss saw her person she will need to deal with in the future. She needed to be on good terms with the Orokin people.

Amara displayed her elongated arm to the student. "In Orokin culture, only the seven Emperors may be perfect and to show that we low-class Orokin are inferior, we create a blatant flaw visible to the world. This arm that has cracks and dry skin is that flaw I show to the world. I have no hard feelings towards those who find it appalling as that is its purpose." She explained.

Weiss seemed to have relaxed but still seemed confused at something. Amara encouraged her to ask. "You want to ask something more, then go ahead and I will answer."

Weiss took the offer. "I don't want to bring up awful memories but I need to know. If the Orokin Empire is gone, then that must mean those seven emperors must be dead. If so, then Why not return your arm to its former form? Don't you want to be perfect?" Her voice both was curious and a bit frustrated.

Amara carest her right arm, feeling the rough skin and the bump of every metal piece. "That train of thought breeds hubris and I intend to keep my arm as such as a warning. Unless I fall like those before me."

Weiss felt a bit of admiration for the Orokin, she didn't know why as she just sprouted a contradiction to her ideals. Yet in her mind something about such humility made Weiss respect the woman.

The moment was broken when Cardin and his goons bumped into her and ran out the door. Screaming something about bunny ears? No doubt they are going to torment someone weaker than they are. She pities them but the place was massive and plenty of places to hide. They should be fine as long as they avoid those four.

Then she heard the voice of Rub and wish she gone with her.

[The Halls of the Tower of Remnant]

Velvet footsteps echoed across the ivory floors. She was wanted to get a head start from Cardin and his friends. She saw them teasing her across the room and made threatening gestures towards her. When the Jumpsuited man told her that she was good to go, Cardin screamed at her to stay put. That he wanted to talk to her and they were almost done. She ran like hell and did her best to put as much space between her and those boys.

To be honest with herself, she was a bit lost. She past dozens of doors and saw them and didn't put attention to the route she was taking. She halted in her tracks and took stock of her surroundings. She was in the middle of a deserted hallway with only one door in sight. She decided to investigate it as if it wasn't meant to be explored then they would lock it. If it was, then she would turn and find another way out.

When she reached it the holographic image appeared and there were two boxes. One red and the other green. She reached for the green and the doors slid open. It was a barren room devoid of any decoration and had only a bed in the corner. There was a lump on the bed and she decided to see what it was. The doors automatically closed behind her but she didn't mind. Velvet knew she was just out of range.

As she took a closer look she found dozens of boxes that held images that you would find in a family sitcom. The group of mismatch family members in a series of positions. There was an oddity though. As she picks through the pile, the heads of one of the little brother would be burnt or scratched away. It was a bit unsettling but there were a few that weren't vandalized and they seem like a good watch. For a few minutes, she wondered what kind of person owned these and it dawns on her that they might be on their way.

She dropped everything and ran towards the door. It was too late as they swung open and all of her sense were overwhelmed.

[Orokin Tower of Rement- A few minutes prior]

Hexus returned to base with more ghosts following him. The endless slaughter he has to commit via his orders. Yet he did not fear it, he embraced it. Not because of some sort of dread or guilt but because it was a trophy to him. The sound of the graveyard was deafening to him and as it gained volume, he felt a sense of pride from it. A sick twisted version of it that made him aspire for the digits in his kill count to go higher. Yet he wondered if he could count the Grimm as proper kills, they felt more like automatons than actual combatants. Still, he had to credit the larger forms as the Deathstalker he capture didn't go down without a fight. It took several scans and a great deal of movement to get his objective done. He wonders if he would have enjoyed killing the Deathstalker. He didn't get it from the pack of Beowolves that show up after.

The doe bulked in his arm and Hexus spared a quick glance at the animal. He had been able to heal the little animal with the inbuilt medical systems his warframe had. The tiny strains of tamed infested quickly healed the wounds the animal held. He hated the fact he was honor bound to raise the thing until the time it could take care of itself. He reinforced his grasp on the animal and returned to his thoughts.

Still...

He didn't know why it was like this, he just knows that the murderous intent only manifested after his training. He can't blame the Orokin or their ideas because His master was far too different to lump her with them and she was the only one he ever encountered. Everyone else just ignored him and he does so in kind. He wondered and eventually, he came to his own conclusion. It's what helps him forget and return to enjoying life once more. He didn't care about the validation the Dax would give him when he reports no survivors, or when the terror mission success beyond expectations. The only one that matters is his master and her well being. It is his purpose.

Hexus made it to his personal quarters but was surprised at the fact it was open. He was sure the mechanical doors were shut when he left. Maybe it was an enemy, it couldn't be the staff, they rather rot that enter his room. He reflexively moved to draw his Dual Skana prime but only grabbed air. His body didn't notice he isn't allowed to carry weapons on base. He'll have to comms in for backup and engage with his abilities alone.

With a click, he contacted the nearest armed forces on base. "Possible hostels in base, location, Hexus quarters. Require assistance." He said in a deadpan voice.

The response was not something he would call, professional. "It's your den infested freak. You can deal with it. We'll come if it starts breaching the other section of the tower."

It was a vexing situation but he'll deal with the hostiles alone. First, he put the still unconscious form of the doe next to the door and secured it. He would recover it after the mess was over. He readied to his set of abilities and formulated a battle plan. He knew his room was practically barren and held a small bed in the corner, the strewn about video casings could act like a terrain hazard. The plan was simple. Open the door and use a radial blind, then he will see how many there are. If there is just one, a slash dash, if many hostiles, radial javelin, if a powerful enemy, exalted blade. If the enemy could be incapacitated, hell do that instead. He was sure he was readied for anything.

He waved a hand and the doors slid open and Hexus quickly activated his second power. Light flooded the room and a high pitch noise cause any ears to be flooded with white noise. A youthful scream signaled Hexus to charge into the room. He only found a woman writhing on the floor, clutching her long brown ears. She was alone and seemly unable to fight back.

Hexus decided to turn her over to security. He walked towards her and grabbed her by the neck. He squeezed hard and lifted her until her toe couldn't touch the floor. She struggled and gripped his wrists. Hexus responded by slamming her against the wall. A scream escaped her mouth and her hands slipping off the wrist.

Hexus didn't have to bother with the prisoner by asking questions and decided to skip formalities. He restrained the female hands in front of her. Then forced her on her hands and knees and then released her. She gave a large gasp of breath, it was all pushed out when she was slammed onto her stomach by Hexus placing a foot on her back. He looked for weapons but only found a box latched onto her backside. He rips it off its hinges and clapped it to his thigh. He saw she had pockets and checked those. He found a rectangle device and some colorful plastic cards. He took those as well in case it was a weapon of sort. The woman in the brown outfit started struggling and trying to taking air, only to let out rasp of suffocation. Hexus let up some from pressing on her back and once again she took in the air. He didn't let her recover when he forced her on her feet again.

He protected her up and started pushing her forward and came in again. "Unknown person with animal ears has been incapacitated. Taking her in to be incarcerated. Will there be a cell ready?" He asked with his usual deadpan voice.

He walked past the still sleeping fawn resting in the makeshift bed made out of blankets. The animal had a chip already installed so if it walks off, he could find it again and those who patrolled would also leave it be.

The voice was surprised this time. "Wait! Animal ears? Stars, damn it infested freak! That's a Beacon student. Lady Luxior is going to be livid at the news you beat up a kid."

Hexus was confused. He looked at the struggling woman and quiet whimpering. She looked at him with submissive fear. Her walking wasn't firm and nothing about told him about a confidence. This woman was too meek to be a student of a warrior school. It had to be a misunderstanding. He stopped his march and she would have fallen over if he wasn't holding into her arms.

He used his comms again. "Contact the nearest teacher of the school and asked them if they have a student that fits the description I gave you."

"Understood" The comms spoke.

Hexus decided that integrating the woman was a good way to pass the time. He activated his warframe voice and spoke slowly and in a low pitch tone. "Who are you." His voice wasn't intimidating by any stretch but at least it didn't sound like a child's.

"M-my name is Velvet Scarlatina from Beacon Academy. Please, whatever I did I didn't mean to offend." The animal eared girl said hoarsely in an unknown accent to the tenno.

Hexus found her to be quite the timid one. It didn't create any positive opinion on the girl, he expected some malice or a form an opposition towards his rudeness. Yet the Girls pride as a warrior seemed non-existence. It made him question her status as a warrior.

His comms hummed back to life. "Tenno, the nearest teacher can be at your location around ten minutes. Five if we give her a drone guide." staff member announced to him.

"Get the teacher here as soon as possible." Hexus responded.

"Understood," The Comms officer told him.

Hexus didn't let his grip lighten. He activated his warframes voice again and pitched his voice low enough to not seem obvious but made it confusing of his age. He made a mental note to ask for a voice modulator. "A teacher from the school you claim to be from is coming. Once we confirm your status as a student, you'll be released to her care." Hexus said in a deadpan tone.

He saw the face of the girl light up at the news. "Oh thank dust!" She cried out.

This irked Hexus even more, he hated on how she was so submissive. Any form of defiance would be welcomed or some sort of visible hatred. That way he could respect the school and its warriors.

They waited for the teacher to come and while the time passed the girl with animal traits remained still. Not even fidgeting in his grip, most likely not irritate him but again, it annoyed him to no end. For such a timid warrior, she certainly was the curious sort. Then again he assumed that she had the courage to wonder an unknown territory. He decided to ask. "Why were you inside the room." He asked in his normal deadpan tone.

The girl fidgeted at the question. "I didn't do in on purpose. I promise I wasn't doing anything bad." She pleaded.

Hexus didn't want to know that. "Clarify on didn't go inside on purpose."

Velvet broke what passed for eye contact with the tenno. Instead, she shifted in the way she stood and looked down to her feet. "I was running away from Cardin and his friends, they were being… threatened and I ran."

Hexus tensed at those words. His body became incredibly stiff and his grip became ironclad which elicited a painful moan from the girl. "Hey, that hurts." She bit out.

All of Hexus possible respect just plummeted at those words. She ran at the sight of trouble and she was supposed to be a warrior. Rage built up in him, boiling to the point where the lib Hexus had on it would soon explode outwards. His grip became tighter and tighter and Velvet started to be vocal about it. She told him about the pain she was in and she wanted him to loosen his grip. Hexus tuned it out as his inner voice started screaming at him.

He hated the girl no doubt now. The students at beacon couldn't be this cowardly, which only damned this one further. Hexus could forgive almost any fault in a warrior and often he did but being spineless isn't one of them.

The Velvet started struggling in the tenno's grasp, her wrist would have been shattered if it wasn't for her Aura. She wondered what she did to agitate the Man in the red and gold suit. He gave no outward signs as to way, all she could get was that eyeless helmet staring back at her. She didn't want to provoke the man further but fear started setting in. Sweat started to form on her brow and hope that something would end this. Her answer came in the form of Miss Goodwitch.

The two were violently separated by an unseen force and Hexus was snapped out of his head and got into an agile stance. He has moved away from the girl and she was pulled towards a woman in a cape and native clothing. The girl who named herself Velvet was invisibly pulled towards the woman in the cape. She was skidded to a halt next to the woman.

Hexus remained still, this was most likely the teacher and it would be best to speak that to fight.

"Name yourself." Hexus demanded.

"I am Glynda Goodwitch, a teach of Beacon Academy and I demand what you were doing right now!" Goodwitch demanded.

Hexus responded honestly. "Your student frustrated me, I found her reason infuriating."

Velvet was surprised at the man in red confusing. "I just said I was running away from bullies!? How are did you get angry for?" She asked surprised.

Good Witch found that appealing. "Is she saying true?" She asked Hexus.

The tenno nodded. "He acts of cowardice is both shameful and dangerous. I will not tolerate it." Hexus said with a bit more emotion in his voice.

Goodwitch was furious at those words. "You're a cruel man. How can you hate people who are victims of abuse." She asked

Hexus decided to clarify his answer. "Those who don't walk the path of a warrior are free to wonder for their safety. They I don't mind screaming in fear. I understand them being afraid that since my time on Remnant I've seen people coward when their role in life is a warrior. Never in all my service have I ever seen such cowardice. Those who don't are a danger to their fellow brother in arms and put that they defend in danger. Your student Velvet is running away from a problem when she should be standing in defiance against. She has no excuse unless there was a mistake and she wasn't supposed to be a warrior of Remnant in the first place." Hexus told to the teacher in an infuriated voice.

Velvet shrunk at the accusation Hexus was throwing at her.

Goodwitch stood her ground. "Miss Scarlatina is a fine student and isn't a mistake and this will be the last time this will be brought up as your free to be far away from Classis of our school."

Hexus posture straightens up. "Your better teach that student of yours how to grow a spine or I will." Hexus said almost as if he was threatening them.

The teacher crossed her arms. "You better not and you better not get near my students again!" She ordered.

Hexus pushed the situation further. "You can't stop me." He said in a calm steady voice.

Goodwitch shook her head in disagreement. "Miss Luxior gave an order to be cooperative with us and that means staying away when we believe you're threatening our students."

"So" Hexus responded.

The air was thick and tensions were high. If this continued then blows would be exchanged. Goodwitch knew it would be better if she just went to Miss Amara directly and let her sort this out. Whoever this person was he was most certainly dangerous as she could almost feel the murderous aura the man radiated.

Without a word, Goodwitch turned on a heel and dragged Velvet with her. Making sure that she was ready for anything unexpected when her back was turned. Nothing happened.

She heard Velvet sigh in relief as they walked but couldn't help but find the man's argument had some point. Velvets timidness was not fitting for a huntress and needed to be iron out of her. If the situation was better, she might have agreed. Still, it was unusual that someone would be so blatant in disobeying Amara word from this point was law. This man certainly was far more opinionated than the rest…

Her temper was cooler and as she thought about it he was certainly a mystery. Maybe she should invite him to show him the students worth and that way things would be solved. Goodwitch will still tell Amara about the incident.

She took out her scroll and made a note to put a question mark on the man when she got his name.

Hexus himself chuckled to himself. The teacher thought it was the end but he still had the girls belongings.

[In the deep evil lair of the league if villains!- JK It's just an abandoned warehouse]

Cinder was enjoying a warm mineral bath she had her underlings installed. It was a relaxing scene of bath soaps and calming music halting any complexing thinking. The bathtub that cinder used was something they looted from a rich type and it was covered in bells and whistles that improved the relaxing experience. A bubble blower that shot out bubbles filled with a pleasant smelling perfume. It had a cooler that held various types of wine of vintages as old as fifty years. The machine could also create dim candles that improved the relaxing atmosphere. Yet all of this was still Cinder livid. Everything was falling into place without raising any suspicion and nothing was in sight to stop her.

Then they came. Those gold-plated long-armed freaks.

They appeared out of nowhere and created a whole new dimension to this chess game. They have technology that outstrips everything they have by miles and are far beyond their reach. It made them all but untouchable by her means. Then there was the threat they posed. They seem very willing to help humanity and turn it into a star fairing people.

She has no real counter for the Orokin and their tech. She could try stealing it but it was most likely to fail. They had ample target for it as the Orokin started trying to spread their influence by recruiting independent settlements. The problem was the tech they gave was just high-quality security that one would normally find in an atlas base. It would be worth stealing if it wasn't for the fact that reinforcement would be called in a mere hint of danger. It would take more than they would gain. They could try taking one of the Orokin people and try making them squeal but again there was the problem. Targets were far too rare to be taken and those that they could find had a small army following them or were in the middle of a heavily defended area.

It is a fatal blow to their plans. Which is why it's important to crush it before it grew too large for them to stop but that also had a different can of worms. They had to remain out of their radar at all cost now. She had to pat herself on the back for making those white fang mongrel their target. It should buy them a few months of breathing space for the moment.

Still, it was just a temporary fix as soon those golden freaks fix their sight on Salem, it was over. They'll use that ship to find her castle and drop a city-destroying space rock on it unless they already held a weapon for that sort of purpose. Then it just came to aiming towards them and creating a new crater.

Then again Salem seems a bit too confident at the aspect of stopping them. She knows something she doesn't. Does she hold a secret piece of information that she plans to withhold until the last minute? It frustrated her to no end but she had to keep it under control. She could not show any signs of weakness in front of her subordinates. If not then her plans would be questioned to no end and there was plenty of room for that.

She fully understood the insanity of hijacking a ship they didn't even know would work to hijack another, far more advanced ship with unknown defenses. It's just they have nothing, zip, nada. She still had multiple plans in the oven but that ship of there had to be put out of commission or put under new management, preferably hers. It was possible to take it. Salem promised several Eldar Geist when assaulting the ship. That way they won't need to understand how to pilot it, they just needed to get the Grimm inside the ship. She just hopes that they don't have some countermeasure for that too.

Her arm rose from the mineral water and grabbed the champagne glass on the wood desk next to her tub. She put up to her lips and took in the bitter tasting champagne in a greedy gulp. She can't handle more of the universe surprises.

[Origin system- Location unknown]

The clan warlord was in the observation room that gave a beautiful view into the endless black with both her hands clutching her elbows. She enjoyed the twinkling of the stars and the majestic celestial bodies floating within space. It made her heart beat with hope for a possible peaceful future.

Cephalon Mordis, her ships mind spoke to her. "The others are estimated to arrive within the hour, estimated time of arrival is one hour. *Zzz Do they hate us? zzZ*" She told her in her usual glitchy manner.

She gave a kind smile to the hologram. "Thank you Mordis, I wouldn't know what to do without you." She said to support her depress Cephalon.

"Thank you, operator. *Zzz I know your lying. zzZ." With that, she blinks out of sight.

The Tenno pulled a small device out of rift space. It was a small data chip that held the location of an Orokin era beacon that recently went online. When she research into the subject her founding was spectacular. It was in a different solar system and only a tenno with access to advance to Orokin technology could have created it.

She knew nothing else but one thing. It was a treasure trove that can save the Origin system and its people.

 **Hey, Y'all! As you just read, more tenno is on the way to join in the fun! I was originally going to just make them myself but then I thought of a different solution. I going to send in a team of three Tenno, plus the clan leader, in and I have their characters planned and their rolls. I don't have their names and descriptions.**

 **So this is what I am thinking, why don't you guys Pm me your own Operator of your own making. Give me their names and a appearance. You can give them gear like weapons or Warframe's but just know they can switch out of them if the situation calls for it. You can post a character sheet and a plot revolving around them but I will most likely not use them due to plot reasons or they might take up to much time. There is one rule to all of this. No umbra, I have a special place for him.**

 **That it and I hope you are into the idea. If I don't get any submission for the Tenno then that's okay. I'll just role like I normally do. Thank you for your time and support.**


End file.
